RED
by Fei Mei
Summary: 10 tahun yang lalu, Regina tidak hanya mengadopsi seorang bayi laki-laki, tetapi juga seorang gadis cilik. Ini kisah tentang cinta, dimana kadang cinta tak harus memiliki. Ini kisah tentang mengejar takdir, dimana ramalan yang ada tidak tertulis dengan lengkap. Ini kisah tentang Rosalindt, yang ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun, ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota Storybrooke. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**10 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Regina menggendong Henry kecil di tangannya dan sudah siap beranjak di tempat itu. Tapi ketika ia bangkit dari kursi, suaranya mendengar suara bising anak-anak dari ruangan lain. Sang petugas panti asuhan memijat kening sambil menggumam 'oh, tidak lagi', kemudian beranjak dari ruangan. Agak penasaran, Regina ikut keluar ruangan, menuju tempat di mana suara anak-anak itu berasal.

Sampai di suatu ruangan, Walikota Storybrooke itu melihat beberapa anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal sedang menghalangi-halangi seorang gadis. Gadis itu berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu—oh, mungkin ia ingin menggampai buku yang ada di tangan salah satu anak berbadan gempal. Gadis itu menangis, dan yang lain menertawainya.

Petugas yang masuk ke ruangan itu membujuk agar mereka mengembalikan buku si gadis, tapi tidak berhasil. Regina menggeram pelan dalam hatinya, lalu berjalan mendekati anak-anak itu dengan Henry di tangannya. Dengan cepat Regina mengambil buku dari tangan anak gempal itu. Anak-anak laki-laki yang tertawa itu langsung diam dan memasang wajah tegang, mungkin karena Regina memasang wajah seram. Anak-anak lelaki pergi, tinggal gadis kecil itu sendiri yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sambil menyungging senyum kecil, Regina berjongkok di depan gadis itu, tangannya menyodorkan buku yang berhasil ia ambil padanya. Melihat buku itu, sang gadis mengambilnya pelan-pelan sambil mulai menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Mereka sering melakukannya? Mengerjaimu? Menindasmu? Apa pun?" selidik Regina. Si gadis mengangguk pelan. "Namaku Regina. Siapa namamu?"

"Rosalindt," cicit gadis itu.

"Itu nama yang bagus," puji Regina tulus. "Nah, Rosalindt, kalau kau mau ikut denganku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat di mana kau tidak akan diperlakukan seperti yang anak-anak itu lakukan padamu. Kau mau pulang ke rumahku?"

Rosalindt menatap Regina dengan agak tercengang. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 1**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**Ini kisah tentang cinta, di mana kadang cinta tak harus memiliki.  
Ini kisah tentang pertemanan, di mana kadang berteman pun tak harus tahu segalanya.  
Ini kisah tentang keluarga, di mana kadang ada yang harus berkorban.  
Ini kisah tentang mengejar takdir, di mana ramalan yang ada tidak tertulis dengan lengkap.  
Ini kisah tentang sebuah dongeng, di mana kadang tidak semua dongeng berakhir bahagia.  
Ini kisah tentang Rosalindt, yang ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun, ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota Storybrooke.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

.

"Aku mencium bau harum—"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Kudengar juga suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekati dapur, tempatku ke sekarang.

"—Oh, ya, seharusnya aku tahu," ucap suara itu, tiba di dapur.

Sambil tersenyum kecil aku menoleh ke asal suara. "Selamat pagi, Bu."

Ibuku menyengir sambil melirik ke arah nampan yang kupegang. "Nasi goreng?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku lupa belanja kemarin, jadinya hanya bisa masak ini untuk sarapan pagi."

"Rose, aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu repot—setidaknya untuk sarapan," kata ibuku, membuatku tersenyum kecil tiap kali mendengarnya. "Kau jadi harus bangun pagi, dan—yah, bagaimana kalau suatu kali kau sampai telat kuliah?"

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan buat sarapan yang sederhana, janji."

Tapi ibu menggeleng. "Rose, sarapan di tempat Granny juga enak. Cobalah sekali-sekali, biar kau jangan terlalu lelah di pagi hari."

Aku menggangguk. "Kau akan langsung ke pertemuan di balai kota?"

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa membawa nasi goreng itu dalam kotak bekal," kata ibu sambil membuka lemari, mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Oh, kau bisa antar Henry ke sekolah dulu sebelum kuliah?"

"Tentu," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Oh, eh, mungkin kau bisa bawa satu kotak lagi untuk Sheriff? Siapa tahu dia juga mau."

Ibu mengeraskan wajahnya, lalu menghela dan mengangguk sambil mengambil satu kotak lagi, setelah itu baru menyendok nasi goreng dengan spatula ke dalam kotak bekal. Setelah siap, ia langsung pergi. Kemudian aku menyendok nasi goreng di dua piring berbeda. Kulirik jam, kuputuskan untuk menyeduh teh sebelum menghampiri Henry di kamarnya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil adik angkatku itu, karena ketika air mendidih, ia sudah muncul di dapur.

"Pagi, Henry," sapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Rozzy!" sapanya senang. "_YES_! Nasi goreng! Aku paling suka nasi goreng buatanmu!" Aku terkekeh.

Ketika teh sudah siap, aku menaruh cangkir teh di depan Henry, satunya lagi di depanku. "Ibu sudah ke balai kota. Berarti hari ini aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak akan ke sekolah hari ini," ucap Henry lalu ia menyuap nasinya.

Aku menyerngit. "Apa?" Aku jadi bingung, karena tampaknya ia sudah siap ke sekolah—dia bawa ransel besar, jaket ... oh, dia tidak pakai seragam sekolahnya.

Henry mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku sudah tahu siapa ibu kandungku," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

Masih saja aku menyerngit. "Apa?" ulangku.

Adikku ini mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga. "Namanya Emma Swan, dia ada di Boston sekarang. Aku akan ke sana hari ini."

Langsung saja aku menganga. "H-Henry!"

"Aku akan membawanya ke Storybrooke, Rozzy, dia harus mengenyahkan kutukan yang ada di sini!"

Ah, ya, 'kutukan'. Oh, Henry. "Um, Henry, bisakah hari lain saja? Seperti misalkan besok saat aku tidak ada kelas?"

Henry menggeleng. "Kau tidak perlu ikut denganku, Rozzy. Kalau aku pergi sendiri, kau cukup bilang pada ibu bahwa kau tidak tahu apa-apa, lalu ia tinggal berpikir bahwa aku kabur dari rumah!"

Kupijat keningku. "Henry, seriusan, kalau ini hanya tentang buku dongeng—"

"Ini tidak 'hanya'. Ini nyata!" balas Henry. "Aku harus menemukan ibuku."

Aku menghela. "Kau ada uang untuk ke sana?" Henry mengangguk. Aku tidak merasa terkejut, walau tidak tahu dari mana ia dapat uang itu. Setelah menghela pelan, aku mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

Namaku Rosalindt Mills, putri angkat Walikota Storybrooke, Regina Mills. Tahun ini aku berumur dua puluh tahun, dan saat ini aku kuliah jurusan seni rupa. Aku tidak pernah mengenal orangtua kandungku. Aku tinggal dengan sebuah keluarga sederhana sampai aku berumur tujuh tahun. Keluarga itu bilang mereka menemukanku di lantai lorong rumah sakit dan tidak ada orang yang mengambilku. Jadi nama 'Rosalindt' itu pemberian keluarga yang memberiku makan selama tujuh tahun. Suatu ketika api melahap dahsyat rumah kami karena kena rambatan api dari rumah tetangga, kedua orangtuaku tewas dalam api, dan pemadam kebakaran membawaku ke panti asuhan yang membuatku bertemu dengan ibu angkatku yang sekarang.

Aku punya beberapa nama panggilan. Seperti Rose dari ibuku dan orang-orang yang malas menyebut nama asliku karena panjang, Rozzy dari Henry dan orang-orang yang cukup dekat denganku lainnya, Rosa dari orang-orang kebanyakan.

Henry Mills adalah adikku—kami tidak sedarah sama sekali, tapi ibu mengadopsi kami di hari yang sama. Kami sama-sama tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandung kami. Dan berbeda denganku yang tidak tertarik untuk mencaritahu, Henry selalu berusaha mencari tahu siapa ibu yang melahirkannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia begitu tenggelam dalam buku dongeng yang ia baca, sampai percaya bahwa kutukan dalam dongeng itu benar terjadi di Storybrooke—kutukan di mana waktu terhenti selama 28 tahun dan tidak ada yang bertambah tua selain aku dan dia. Aku tidak memercayai kutukan itu—terutama tentang ibu angkat kami adalah Evil Queen. Tapi aku berusaha untuk selalu membantu adikku itu jika ia butuh sesuatu. Dan omong-omong tentang kutukan, aku sadari memang orang-orang di Storybrooke tidak berubah sama sekali selama sepuluh tahun aku di sini. Mungkin itu bukan kutukan, tapi anugerah awet muda secara serentak.

Saat kami diadopsi, Henry masih bayi saat itu, masih berumur tiga minggu, jadi kupikir ibu mengadopsinya karena memang ingin seorang anak. Sedangkan aku berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu, ia datang kepadaku dan bilang bahwa aku tidak akan diisengi orang lain lagi kalau jadi ikut dengannya. Dan itu benar, sepuluh tahun di Storybrooke, tidak ada satu pun yang bertindak tidak menyenangkan padaku—kurasa itu karena ibuku seorang walikota dan aku cukup dekat Sheriff.

Sheriff Graham sudah seperti ayahku saat pertama kali aku datang. Ibu membawa Henry yang masih bayi saat itu ke mana-mana, bahkan saat kerja lembur. Jadi ketika hanya aku sendirian di rumah, malam-malam dan hujan ditambah petir kencang, aku meringkuk di kamar sendirian karena takut. Sheriff tiba-tiba datang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjangku, mencium keningku lalu membelai lembut rambutku sampai aku terlelap. Itu selalu dia lakukan jika petir kencang. Tapi tahun-tahun belakangan, agak sulit bagiku untuk melihatnya sebagai ayahku—karena tampangnya tidak bertambah tua sama sekali. Jadi aku menganggapnya sebagai pamanku, atau malah kakakku. Sesekali ia bisa menjadi agak protektif, seperti misalkan ia akan menanyaiku tentang pemuda yang berjalan keluar gedung kampus bersamaku, atau tentang pemuda yang meneleponku yang padahal hanya bertanya tentang tugas kuliah. Hanya dia yang selalu memanggilku nama depanku dengan lengkap, 'Rosalindt'.

.

* * *

.

Pukul tiga sore, akhirnya kuliahku selesai. Hari ini memang hari yang paling melelahkan tiap minggu karena jadwal kelasnya yang paling banyak. Setelah pamit dengan teman-temanku, aku langsung keluar gedung kampus dan berjalan cepat pulang ke rumah. Langit tidak begitu terang padahal masih siang, makanya aku berjalan cepat agar jangan sampai tiba-tiba aku kena hujan.

Sampai di rumah, aku membuka pintu depan dan langsung dihampiri ibu dengan wajah cemas, Sheriff ikut menghampiri dari belakangnya. Ibu menghela dan menggeleng, ia memijar kening dengan cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung sambil menutup pintu.

"Henry belum pulang," jawab ibu.

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Kok bisa?"

"Kalau tahu, aku tidak akan cemas," jawab ibu ketus. "Biasa selambatnya ia sudah ada di rumah jam dua belas. Sampai sekarang ia tidak ada kabarnya. Aku menelepon ke sekolah, mereka bilang Henry tidak masuk hari ini."

Oh, astaga, aku kelupaan! Tentu saja Henry tidak ada di rumah sekarang—ia masih di Boston! Baiklah, berarti kalau ibu mulai menanyaiku, aku tinggal menjawab dengan apa yang Henry minta aku katakan.

"Aku sudah memintamu mengantarnya sekolah, kan?" tanya ibu.

Aku mengangguk. "Dan aku sudah mengantarnya sampai sekolah." Yang ini benar, bahkan aku sempat menyapa Miss Blanchard tadi pagi.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak ada di sekolah?!" tanya ibu geram. Aku terkejut sampai agak melompat ke belakang.

"Ibu Walikota," ujar Sheriff, segera menengahi—ia selalu melakukan ini jika ibu mulai geram padaku. "Rosalindt pasti sudah mengantar adiknya ke sekolah. Tapi ia tentu juga tidak akan tahu kalau setelah ia beranjak pergi ke kampus, ternyata adiknya tidak masuk ke gedung sekolah." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Berarti dia lalai," ujar ibu.

"Dia bukan penjaga adiknya," koreksi Sheriff. "Begini, aku akan keliling kota untuk mencari Henry. Rosalindt akan ikut denganku, karena bagaimana pun juga kau telah bilang bahwa ia lalai."

Ibu menghela dan mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Uh, aku akan ke kamar dulu sebentar," ujarku. Sheriff mengangguk.

Langsung saja dengan cepat aku menaiki tangga dan masuk kamarku. Kutaruh tas dan buku sketsa besarku di meja, segera aku menyalakan komputer untuk melihat posisi Henry sekarang—aku meminjamkan ponselku padanya biar aku bisa melacak keadaannya lewat GPS. Aku menghela lega melihat posisinya memang ada di sekitar Boston, jadi aku mematikan komputer lagi lalu ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Kembali ke kamar, aku menemukan ibuku di samping ranjang.

"Rose, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu," ujarnya pelan.

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Aku paham, kau cemas soal Henry, dan seharusnya aku memastikan dia masuk sekolah dulu baru beranjak pergi."

"Dan kau akan terlambat kuliah kalau begitu," ujar ibu. "Tidak apa, mungkin untuk hari ini Henry sedang ingin jadi anak nakal dengan membolos, bukan salahmu. Dengar, aku tahu kau pasti sudah lelah habis kuliah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri ikut Graham mencari Henry."

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng. "Sebagai ganti aku lalai. Tidak apa." _Toh Henry juga sedang tidak berada di Storybrooke, jadi aku tidak perlu fokus mencarinya._

Ibu mengangguk, jadi kami keluar kamar bersama. Sheriff sudah menunggu di mobilnya—mobil patroli—maka ketika aku keluar rumah, aku langsung masuk mobilnya. Sheriff hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berkata-kata lalu mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari rumahku. Ketika sudah agak jauh dari rumah, barulah ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jadi, Henry ada di mana?" tanya Sheriff sambil terus menyetir mobilnya.

Aku menyerngit dan menoleh padanya. "Entah, bukankah kita sedang mencarinya?"

Sheriff menyengir. "Rosalindt, aku tidak tahu ibumu bisa melihatnya atau tidak, tapi aku selalu bisa melihatmu sebagai pembohong yang sangat payah."

Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Jadi di rumah tadi kau sengaja bilang agar aku ikut denganmu? Ibu tahu tentang ini?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak ikut denganku, kupikir kau akan harus mendengar ibumu terus menyindir tentang bagaimana kau lalai," ujar Sheriff. "Dan tidak, ibumu tidak tahu soal ini. Jadi kau tahu di mana Henry, kan?"

Mengerjap, lalu aku menghela. "Kalau kuberitahu, kau akan melapor pada ibuku?"

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan beritahu. Kau tahu kalau kau selalu bisa percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Sheriff.

Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan senyum. Kata-katanya benar. Karena aku tidak pandai punya teman di lingkungan sekolah atau kuliah, Sheriff menjadi tempat curhatku sejak datang ke Storybrooke. Ia menjadi teman pertamaku di sini. Aku sering cerita padanya kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Henry ... dia tidak ada di Storybrooke sekarang," akuku pelan. "Dia ada di Boston."

"Boston? Apa yang dia lakukan—kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian?"

"Dia mencari ibunya, dia tahu ibu kandungnya ada di sana," jawabku. "Tentu saja aku ingin pergi, tapi ia bilang ingin pergi sendiri dan aku harus tetap di rumah biar bisa berbohong pada ibu."

"Jadi dia telah membuat rencana begitu?" tanya Sheriff, aku mengangguk, lalu ia menghela. "Oke, aku tidak bisa bilang aku setuju dan mendukung rencananya ini. Tapi karena sudah terjadi, aku akan membantumu meneruskan kebohongan ini dengan berkeliling kota sebelum kembali ke rumahmu."

Aku tercengang agak tak percaya. Jelas saja, kupikir Sheriff akan melapor pada ibu tentang ini, karena bagaimana pun ibu sudah sangat cemas soal Henry. "Terimakasih," gumamku pelan.

.

.

Karena tahu Henry tidak ada di Storybrooke, Sheriff tidak benar-benar berkeliling kota. Ia tidak perlu melewati tepi hutan atau sungai, hanya mengendarai sekitar pusat kota. Oh, bahkan ia sempat menepikan mobilnya dan turun sendiri dengan alasan ingin beli minum, tapi ternyata ia kembali ke mobil mengejutkanku dengan menyodorkan es krim stroberi padaku.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan dari ibumu hari ini, sekarang aku juga punya—membelikan putrinya es krim padahal sedang bertugas mencari putranya," ujar Sheriff sambil menyengir.

Langsung saja aku terkikik kecil mendengarnya. "Terimakasih untuk es krimnya, Sheriff, tapi kau sama sekali tidak perlu membelikanku ini."

"Tidak masalah, kau selalu tampak manis kalau sedang makan eskrim," katanya.

Langsung saja aku membuang muka darinya biar wajahku yang menghangat ini tak terlihat olehnya. Kudengar Sheriff terkekeh, lalu akhirnya ia menyetir mobilnya lagi.

Ketika sudah gelap, Sheriff pun mengendarai mobilnya kembali ke rumahku. Sheriff memarkir mobilnya dan kami masuk ke rumah sama-sama. Ibu yang tadinya duduk di kursi langsung agak melompat bangun saat kami menghampirinya, ia masih memasang wajah cemas.

"Kalian menemukannya?!" tanya ibu.

"Tidak," jawab Sheriff. "Aku rasa mungkin dia punya tempat-tempat persembunyian yang bahkan letaknya tidak kuketahui."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau ia terluka? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya ia malah diculik?"

Oke, yah, sebenarnya aku juga sempat kepikiran tentang itu, makanya aku ingin ikut di awal, dan karena dia bilang jangan makanya aku memberikannya ponselku. Karena mendengar ibu begitu cemas, ingin rasanya aku ke kamar untuk melihat posisi adikku itu, atau melihat kalau mungkin ia ada mengirimiku pesan elektronik atau apa. Tapi kalau aku ke kamar sekarang, mau pakai alasan apa? Yang ada malah mungkin ibu akan curiga. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya duduk di ruang tengah dengan ibu.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami duduk bertiga, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara lain selain suara cemas ibu. Aku mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah. Ibu melompat dari kursinya, melihat ke luar lewat jendela. Ia menyebut nama Henry lalu dengan cepat membuka pintu. Aku tahu itu maksudnya Henry sudah pulang. Tapi kalau ada suara mobil, itu mobil siapa? Taksi-kah? Atau mungkin ibu kandungnya? Penasaran, aku pun segera mengikuti ibu keluar pintu.

Benar juga, Henry sudah masuk pekarangan rumah dengan seorang wanita pirang di sampingnya. Ibu langsung berlari memeluk adikku.

"Henry!" seru ibu. "Henry, kau baik-baik saja? Ke mana saja kamu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukan ibuku yang sebenarnya!" jawab Henry cepat.

Dan sebelum ibu membalas ucapannya, Henry langsung berlari menuju pintu. Saat melewatiku, ia mengucapkan 'kamarku' tanpa suara, berarti ia ingin bicara denganku di kamarnya. Jadi setelah melayangkan pandang sebentar lagi pada wanita yang mungkin menjadi ibu kandung Henry, aku masuk juga ke dalam rumah dan masuk ke kamar Henry.

Anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu melepaskan sepatunya di ranjang, lalu tersenyum riang saat aku masuk. Kututup pintu kamar dan ikut duduk di ranjang bersamanya.

"Itu tadi ibumu—ibu kandungmu? Yang pirang itu?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Henry mengangguk mantap. "Yep! Sepertinya rambut hitamku ini dari ayahku."

"Lalu kenapa, eh, ayahmu tidak ikut ke sini?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mencarinya suatu hari nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah Emma datang ke Storybrooke untuk—"

"—mengenyahkan kutukan yang dibuat Evil Queen," sambungku. Henry mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata bukan ibumu?"

"Aku tahu dia ibuku, Rozzy," tegas Henry. "Sekarang aku tinggal membuatnya percaya soal kutukan dan ia akan menyelamatkan mereka semua."

Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oke, eh, baiklah aku akan mengambil minum untukmu. Tetap di kamar."

"Oke!" jawabnya riang.

Jadi aku membuka pintu kamar dan keluar. Saat kututup pintu lagi, kudapati Sheriff baru sampai di lantai dua, mungkin ingin mengecek Henry juga.

"Hei," ujarnya. "Henry baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Um, dia tampak begitu senang menemukan ibu kandungnya."

"Dan kau sendiri masih tidak tertarik untuk mencari ibu kandungmu?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Aku sudah besar sekarang, yang kutahu saat ini Regina Mills adalah ibuku."

Sheriff mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengusap sebelah pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Pria ini sering melakukannya padaku jika kami hanya berdua saja. Mengusap pipi atau bibir, atau mengacak rambutku. Jemarinya selalu terasa dingin dan hangat bersamaan tiap kali menyentuh kulitku. Aku pernah memberitahu Henry tentang ini, dan anak itu bilang mungkin Sheriff Graham adalah vampir—tapi tidak pernah ada vampir di buku dongengnya, paling adanya manusia serigala, tapi sentuhan manusia serigala tidak akan terasa dingin. Oh, Henry, pikirannya sudah penuh dengan dongeng.

"Uh, aku mau ambil minum untuk Henry," gumamku pelan sambil mundur dari sentuhan jemarinya. Sheriff mengangguk, jadi aku langsung menuruni tangga.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** halo, walau bukan fict pertama yang Fei publish di fandom ini, tap ini adalah fict OUAT pertama yang Fei ketik. Sejauh ini Fei baru ketik sampai 10 chapter, itu selesai untuk season 1. Semoga bisa kelar ngetik untuk season 2. Tentang judul 'RED', itu maksudnya adalah 'warna merah', dan judulnya tidak ada hubungan dengan Red/Ruby yang cucunya Granny itu. Chapter satu ini belum ada nyerempet tentang unsur warna merah sendiri.  
Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Saat itu cuaca sangat cerah, secerah hati gadis berumur tujuh tahun itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di taman bermain.

Suatu ketika, ia melihat seseorang dengan kostum panda sedang membagi-bagikan balon, dan ketika balon itu habis, si Panda beranjak pergi tapi anak-anak yang di sekitarnya masih mengikuti. Tertarik, anak perempuan itu tanpa sadar melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kedua orang tuanya dan pergi mengikuti si Panda juga.

Waktu ia dan sejumlah anak yang mengikuti Panda telah mendapatkan balon, ia tidak dapat menemukan orangtuanya. Ia mulai mengisak, tapi isakannya berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara yang menyapanya.

"Gadis kecil, kau kenapa?" tanya suara itu.

Anak itu mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita tua yang bungkuk sedang memperhatikannya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan mama dan papaku."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan melapor pada petugas biar mereka mencarikan mama dan papamu. Sementara itu kau menunggu saja di tempatku, ya?"

Sang gadis mengangguk. Sang wanita menghampiri seseorang dengan seragam polisi. Entah apa yang ia katakan. Lalu wanita itu kembali lagi pada anak itu, mengiringnya masuk ke dalam sebuah pondok dengan papan besar di depannya bertuliskan 'RUMAH RAMAL.'

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 2**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku berniat untuk sarapan di Granny's, karena aku tidak ingin lagi kena tegur ibu. Maksudku, ia sudah cukup kesal karena aku lalai membiarkan putranya bolos DAN keluar dari Storybrooke seorang diri, takutnya karena masih terbawa kesal itu ia malah memarahiku saat mendapati aku sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Jadi ketika barang-barangku sudah lengkap, aku langsung mengendarai mobil sampai ke Granny's. Masih pagi, belum banyak orang yang datang, bahkan tadi kulihat Ruby baru mengeluarkan papan menu di depan, dan Granny sendiri masih bersiap-siap di belakang konter. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu mereka benar-benar siap dulu baru pesan, jadi sekarang aku hanya lihat-lihat kertas menu dulu.

Sambil menunggu, kulihat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di kursi di depanku. Sheriff Graham. Ia langsung tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kau tidak masak pagi ini?" tanya Sheriff langsung pada intinya.

Kubalas senyumnya itu. "Tidak, takutnya ibu masih kesal soal kemarin lalu tambah kesal karena aku masak pagi-pagi."

Sheriff mengangguk. "Yah, aku tahu seperti apa tampang ibumu saat sedang kesal. Makanya tadi aku agak kaget saat melihat mobilmu di parkiran."

Mobilku. Itu mobil bekas, dan bukan kubeli sendiri. Saat aku wisuda SMA tiga tahun lalu, Sheriff menghadiahiku mobil itu. Aku ingat dia dengan agak menyesal bilang bahwa tidak sanggup beli mobil yang baru, jadi ia hanya bisa beli yang bekas. Tapi aku tidak masalah, toh selama ini kupakai mobil itu tidak rewel. Ibu agak tidak senang saat tahu soal mobil itu karena berpikir bahwa Sheriff terlalu memanjakanku—aku agak setuju dengannya untuk yang satu itu—tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak marah karena melihat betapa Henry berusaha memberitahu kami kalau ia ikut menyumbangkan uang jajannya agar Sheriff bisa beli mobil itu, alias patungan.

"Hai Rozzy!" sapa Ruby yang sudah berdiri di samping mejaku—dan Sheriff—sambil memegang kertas dan pena. "Tumben sekali kau ke sini pagi-pagi."

Aku tersenyum. "Hanya mengikuti rekomendasi ibuku yang bilang sarapan di sini cukup enak."

Ruby menyengir lalu menoleh pada Sheriff. "Pagi, Sheriff. Yang biasa?" Sheriff mengangguk. "Dan kau, Roz?"

"Panekuk keju dan teh manis saja," jawabku.

Cucu Granny satu-satunya itu mengangguk dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya habis itu pergi ke dapur, setelahnya kembali ke konter.

Gaya Ruby itu selalu menarik untuk dilihat. Ia punya selera fesyen yang sangat unik, lain daripada yang lain. Walau, memang sih, pakaiannya yang sekarang agak tidak sopan untuk dikenakan sebagai pelayan, tapi ia bisa menyulap seragam pelayan menjadi seperti itu.

Aku ingat pertama kali aku memutuskan untuk masuk jurusan seni rupa, aku sempat galau antara memilih seni rupa, desain grafis, atau desain fesyen. Ingin desain fesyen karena biar bisa seperti Ruby—tapi ibu tidak suka, katanya, gaya Ruby itu seperti perempuan nakal dan ibu tidak mau aku diberi cap yang sama. Untuk desain grafis ... mereka sering menggunakan komputer, sedangkan aku cukup gaptek. Yang tersisa adalah seni rupa, dan itulah jurusanku sekarang.

Ketika Ruby datang lagi dengan pesananku dan Sheriff, aku mendengar suara detak jarum jam dengan cukup keras. Langsung saja aku menyerngit.

"Ah, mungkin akhirnya ada juga yang memperbaiki jam yang di menara perpustakaan," ujar Sheriff.

Oh. Menara jam di Storybrooke selalu menunjukkan jam delapan lewat lima belas, dan jika ada suara gerakan jarum jam sekeras itu, mungkin memang dari sana.

Ruby meletakkan pesanan kami masing-masing dan kuucapkan terimakasih pelan sebelum mulai menyantap sarapanku. Kumulai dengan menyesap teh manis hangat, lalu menyendokkan panekuk keju ke dalam mulutku.

Hmm ... tidak buruk. Lembut. Mentega yang dipakai tidak berlebihan atau kurang, ini pas. Tingkat kemanisan saus karamelnya juga pas. Mungkin besok-besok aku harus mencoba membuat panekuk dengan kadar seperti ini.

"Kau sedang menjabarkan komposisinya satu-satu, ya?" goda Sheriff.

Agak tersentak, lalu kurasakan wajahku menghangat. "A-aku kebiasaan ... " Yep, kalau makan makanan buatan orang lain, aku akan benar-benar berusaha mengurai apa yang kurasakan dalam mulutku. Dan kalau makanan itu enak, aku akan mencoba membuatnya sendiri di rumah lain kali. Ibu hampir tidak pernah memasak—kecuali kalau ia ingin membuat lasagna favoritnya—, jadi sejak aku datang ke rumahnya, biasanya selalu aku yang memasak.

Sheriff terkekeh pelan, dan semakin kutundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam saking malunya.

Ketika panekuk dan tehku sudah habis, aku pun ingin menghampiri meja kasir, tapi Sheriff melarang, bilang biar ia yang bayar. Jelas aku tidak mau, tapi ia memaksa lagi, jadi aku menyerah. Kemudian aku pun pamitan dengannya untuk segera ke kampus.

.

.

Aku baru menyelesaikan kelasku untuk siang ini ketika ponselku berbunyi dan ada nama Miss Blanchard di layar ponselku. Sambil agak menyerngit aku menerima panggilan itu dengan harapan tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan Henry.

"Halo, Miss Blanchard?"

"_Rozzy, ini aku_!" balas yang di seberang.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, aku sadar bahwa itu suara Henry. "Henry? Ada apa?"

"_Emma ada di kantor polisi karena dituduh mencuri dari Archie!_"

Lagi-lagi aku menyerngit. Emma? Oh, ya, Emma Swan, ibu kandung Henry yang semalam tiba di Storybrooke. "Dia mencuri?"

"_Dituduh. Kuyakin ia melakukan sesuatu untuk Operasi Kobra! Aku dan Miss Blanchard sedang ke kantor polisi. Kau harus kemari juga, karena bagaimana pun juga kau bagian dari misi ini!_"

"Um, tapi aku masih ada kelas—"

"_Ayolah Rozzy! Semakin cepat semakin baik!_"

Aku menghela kecil. "Baiklah."

Lalu telepon putus. Aku masih ada satu kelas lagi habis jam makan siang, dan sepertinya aku harus bolos. Jadi aku segera ke tempat parkir, masuk mobil, mengendarainya dengan cepat sampai ke kantor polisi.

Sampai tempat parkir kantor polisi, aku sudah melihat mobil Miss Blanchard terparkir di samping mobil patroli Sheriff. Di depan pintu masuk kantor juga ada Henry bersama wali kelasnya itu, kutebak mereka pasti menungguiku. Benar juga, saat aku menghampiri mereka, wajah Henry langsung menampakan ekspresi lebih riang dari sebelumnya. Jadi kami masuk sama-sama, dengan adikku itu memimpin jalan di depan.

"Hei!" sahut Henry saat kami sudah di dalam.

Aku melihat Emma sedang difoto oleh Sheriff, keduanya langsung menoleh saat mendengar seruan Henry.

"Henry!" sahut Sheriff, dengan nada terkejut karena melihat kami. "Rosalindt juga? apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ibu mereka memberitahu Henry apa yang terjadi, lalu Henry menelepon Rose," ujar Miss Blanchard cepat.

Emma menghela. "Tentu saja. Henry, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia beritahu—"

"—kau jenius!" sahut Henry sambil mendekati ibu kandungnya.

"Apa?" tanya Emma sambil mengerjap.

"Ia berpikir kau melakukan itu semua demi Operasi Kobra," jawabku.

Wanita itu menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung, lalu kembali menatap putranya. "Dia tahu?"

"Tentu saja! Rozzy adalah anggota pertama untuk misi Operasi Kobra!" jawab Henry riang.

Sheriff berdeham kecil. "Maaf, aku agak bingung."

Henry menoleh pada Sheriff. "Kau tidak perlu tahu soal itu, Sheriff. Dan yang perlu kau tahu sekarang adalah Miss Blanchard akan mengeluarkan Emma dari sini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita bernama Emma Swan itu mengerjap. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Aku, uh, percaya padamu," jawab Miss Blanchard dengan agak gugup.

Senyum Emma mulai mengembang, lalu menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang terborgol pada Sheriff. "Yah, kau bisa lepas borgol ini, aku ada sesuatu untuk dilakukan."

.

.

Aku tidak kembali ke kampus setelahnya. Untuk apa masuk ke kelas kalau sudah sangat telat? Jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Henry. Miss Blanchard kupikir juga pulang ke rumahnya, atau mungkin masih mau ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan Emma, aku tidak tahu, dia pergi begitu saja, tapi Henry yakin ibu kandungnya itu sedang mengerjakan hal lain yang berhubungan dengan Operasi Kobra.

Kulihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam dua belas siang lewat. Kuputuskan untuk masak makan siang. Makan sebentar, lalu sebagian lagi kumasukkan ke dalam kotak biar bisa kubawa ke balai kota untuk ibu yang masih ada di kantornya.

Ketika aku sampai di balai kota, aku melihat ibu sedang ada di taman, memungut buah-buah apel yang berserakkan. Sambil agak menyerngit aku berjalan dengan cepat menghampirinya. Kulihat salah satu pohon apel yang ada di sana telah ditebang paksa—mungkin karena itulah ibu memungut apel-apel yang ada.

"Ibu, ibu, apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil ikut berlutut.

"Si Emma itu!" jawab ibu berang. "Aku sedang bekerja di kantor lalu mendengar suara berisik dari sini, ternyata ia sedang menggergaji pohon ini dengan gergaji mesin!"

Langsung saja aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Emma melakukan ini? Berarti saat ia bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan, maksudnya adalah ini? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, jadi aku hanya membantu ibu memungut apel.

"Rosalindt?" panggil suara pria. Aku mendongak, melihat Sheriff ada bersama kami. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang dengan Henry."

"Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk ibu," ujarku.

"Emma merusak properti kota, aku mau ia ditangkap," kata ibu tanpa menoleh pada Sheriff.

"Lagi?" tanya Sheriff dengan tampang tak percaya.

Aku jadi bingung. Oke, jadi Emma mencuri dari Archie, jadi Archie pasti melapor pada Sheriff. Tapi kenapa bisa ibu yang memberitahu Henry?

Ibu akhirnya menoleh pada sang pria. "Apa yang kau tunggu?!"

Sheriff menatapku dengan ragu, tapi kemudian ia menoleh pada ibu lagi. "Aku tidak yakin menangkapnya adalah rencana yang tepat. Dan aku tidak bicara soal pohonmu. Kita tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar mencuri berkas-berkas itu."

"Oh begitu?" tanya ibu sinis.

"Maksudku, ia terlihat cukup terkejut saat aku menangkapnya," ujar Sheriff.

"Itu karena dia tidak suka tertangkap!" jawab ibu.

"Atau karena dia dijebak," kata Sheriff. "Dan jika begitu, berarti Dr Hopper berbohong. Dan jika ia berbohong, berarti ada seseorang yang memintanya."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa? Siapa?"

Ibu langsung menunjukkan telapak tangannya padaku, menandakan ia menyuruhku diam. Ia masih menoleh pada Sheriff. "Kupikir rasa tertarikmu padanya membuatmu tidak bisa membuat penilaian yang benar. Ingat—aku yang mengangkatmu menjadi Sheriff, aku bisa menarik jabatan itu dengan mudah."

Sheriff menghela. "Kalau kau ingin aku menangkapnya, baiklah."

"Bagus," gumam ibu sambil kembali memungut apel.

"Tapi dia akan tetap mendatangimu," ujar Sheriff. "Dan kutahu kau akan membalasnya, dan kau akan melakukan apa pun biar dia keluar dari sini, _mungkin_ kau akan berhasil."

"Tidak. Aku _akan_ berhasil," tegas ibu. "Dia putraku. Ini yang terbaik untuknya. Jika orangtua kandung Rose tiba-tiba datang, aku akan melakukan yang sama."

Wah, aku tidak pernah mencaritahu tentang orangtua kandungku, atau keluargaku sebelum masuk rumah yatim piatu, sih, jadi tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau apa.

"Aku tahu itu yang kau percaya," kata Sheriff. "Tapi jika ini berlanjut, menurutku yang akan terluka adalah Henry."

Dalam hati aku setuju. Jika ibu menjebak Emma, lalu ketahuan Emma melakukan hal yang tidak baik, antara Henry berpikir itu untuk Operasi Kobra atau malah ia sedih karena ibu kandungnya seperti itu. Jika Emma memutuskan untuk keluar dari Storybrooke dengan sendirinya, Henry akan sedih juga. Dan ini bukan lagi soal kutukan apa pun yang Henry percayai, tapi ini tentang hubungan mereka sebagai anak dan ibu.

.

.

Paling kesal, deh, kalau sedang ingin melukis, tapi ternyata cat tinggal sedikit jadi harus beli dulu. Yah, sebenarnya sebelum aku ingin melukis tadi juga tahu catnya tinggal sedikit, tapi rasanya malas saja daritadi. Biasanya aku membeli cat dan keperluan lainnya saat pulang kuliah—sedangkan tadi aku keluar lingkungan kampus sebelum kelas usai dan langsung ke kantor polisi.

Bukan untuk tugas, sih, tapi rasanya malam ini aku ingin melukis sebentar sebelum tidur. Nah, pada saat itulah aku baru ingat harus beli cat. Jadi tadi aku keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobilku ke toko seni rupa—untung masih sore.

Aku kembali ke rumah pun masih agak terang, mungkin karena baru jam lima sore. Segera aku turun dari mobil dan menjinjing kantong berisi botol cat hati-hati masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru saja aku akan membuka pintu rumah, pintu itu langsung terbuka dari dalam. Aku agak kaget karena pintu itu dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa.

Bisa langsung kulihat Henry dengan pipinya yang basah dan mata yang agak merah di depanku. Ia menangis. Anak itu segera memelukku sambil mengisak. Jelas aku bingung.

"Henry—hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku cemas sambil mengelus punggungnya. Kurasakan kepalanya menggeleng. "Um, kau mau keluar rumah sekarang?" Ia mengangguk. "Oke, ayo."

Kutuntun Henry masuk ke mobilku, dan aku menaruh kantong catku di jok belakang. Setelah siap, aku mengendarai mobilku keluar parkiran rumah lagi.

Karena tidak tahu mau kemana, dan Henry juga tidak bilang mau ke mana, jadi aku asal pilih jalan saja. Sesekali sambil menyetir aku melirik adikku lewat sudut mata, ia sudah tidak menangis, masih sesunggukkan tapi sudah lebih tenang.

"Kau mau es krim?" tanyaku. Henry menggeleng. Aku menghela. Kuingat Sheriff paling bisa menenangkanku saat sedang sedih, membujukku untuk cerita. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya kemampuan yang sama untuk adikku sendiri. "Um, kau mau cerita?"

"Emma," gumam Henry. Oh, bagus, dia mau langsung bicara tanpa dibujuk.

"Ada apa dengan Emma? Tadi dia datang? Aku tidak melihat mobilnya ... " ujarku.

"Emma bilang pada ibu bahwa aku gila."

Aku menyerngit. "Ap-apa?"

"Dongeng, kutukan. Emma bilang aku butuh bantuan untuk bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku mendengarnya dari balik pintu."

"Oh, Henry ... "

"Rozzy, kau percaya aku, kan?"

Kutatap ia yang menatapku penuh harap. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Henry," kataku. Iyalah, mana bisa aku bilang 'tidak' untuk saat ini?

"Operasi Kobra sekarang hanya kau dan aku lagi, Rozzy," gumam Henry.

"Uh, yah, omong-omong tentang Operasi Kobra, seingatku ini adalah jam temumu dengan Dr Hopper. Kau mau ke sana?" Henry menggeleng. "Kau tidak takut dia melapor pada ibu lalu ibu menghukummu kalau kau bolos sesi?"

Henry menghela. "Kalau kau ikut ke sana, aku mau."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bicara tentang itu?" tanya Dr Hopper.

Henry dan aku sudah duduk di kantor Dr Archie Hopper mungkin sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Adikku ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Dr Hoppter sama sekali, bahkan kadang ia pura-pura tak mendengar.

Aku hanya pernah sekali ikut masuk dan duduk saat Henry sedang sesi di sini, dan itu pun adalah ketika pertama kalinya ibu membawa adikku ke sini. Ibu tidak ikut menunggui di hari pertama Henry, jadi aku bisa ingat betapa menggebu-gebunya anak ini cerita tentang dongeng-dongeng yang ia baca. Sungguh berkebalikkan dengan yang hari ini, Henry tampak tak begitu bersemangat. Kuyakin ia masih sedih soal Emma.

Dr Hopper mengambil payungnya yang terlipat rapi. "Kau tahu, payung ini seperti jimat keberuntunganku. Apa ini yang membuatmu berpikir aku adalah Jiminy Cricket?" pancingnya. Huh, kupikir itu cara yang cerdas.

"Kupikir kau bukan siapa-siapa ..." gumam Henry lesu. Oke, jadi pancingan itu tidak berhasil.

Pintu diketuk dari luar, Dr Hopper langsung membuka pintu kantornya, dan aku langsung bisa melihat tampang Emma yang cemas.

"Miss Swan!" pekik Dr Hopper pelan. "Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan, Walikota memaksaku—"

"—Aku tahu," potong Emma. "Jangan khawatir, aku tahu." Lalu ia menoleh pada Henry. "Henry, aku mau minta maaf."

Hnry menoleh padaku. "Rozzy, bilang pada Emma bahwa aku tidak mau bicara dengannya."

Kugigit bibir lalu meliriknya. Emma menghela. Mr Hopper masih berusaha menghalangi wanita itu masuk.

"Miss Swan, jika _dia_ tahu kau ada di sini—"

"Masa bodoh dengan dengan dia," umpat Emma lalu menerobos masuk ruangan, menghampiri Henry. "Henry, ada satu alasan kenapa aku tetap di sini. Kau. Aku mau mengenalmu."

"Kau pikir aku gila," ujar Henry.

"Tidak, kupikir kutukannya yang gila," kata Emma. "Dan memang begitu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti tidak benar. Sulit untuk memita orang percaya pada sesuatu, tapi ada ada banyak hal gila di dunia ini. Jadi entahlah, mungkin itu benar."

"Tapi kau bilang pada mamaku—"

"—apa yang ia ingin dengar," potong Emma.

Aku menyerngit. "Apa?"

Emma mengangguk padaku lalu menoleh pada putranya lagi. "Itu benar. Dan jika kutukannya nyata, satu-satunya cara untuk untuk menghancurkannya adalah dengan membiarkan Evil Queen berpikir bahwa kita tidak percaya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan mengincar kita."

"Dia tidak akan curiga," gumamku.

Ia mengangguk lagi padaku. "Bukankah itu termasuk dalam Operasi Kobra? Menjatuhkannya?"

"Cerdas!" sahut Henry, spontan riang.

Emma mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari jaketnya. Kupikir mungkin itu lembaran sobekan halaman dari buku dongeng Henry yang pernah anak ini ceritakan. "Aku sudah membaca halaman-halamannya, dan, Henry, kau benar, mereka berbahaya," kata Emma. "Hanya ada satu cara biar mereka jangan menemukannya." Ia melempar lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dalam perapian yang menyala, membiarkan api melahap kertas-kertas itu. Setelah itu Emma tersenyum. "Sekarang kita punya keuntungan."

Henry langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk ibu kandungnya. "Aku tahu kau di sini untuk menolongku."

Dan Emma membalas pelukan itu. "Itu benar, _Kid_. Benar. Dan tidak ada, bahkan kutukan sekali pun, yang akan menghentikannya."

Langsung saja aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Henry selalu ingin tahu dan menemukan ibu kandungnya. Dan sekarang ia telah menemukannya, malah sedang memeluknya. Kutahu Henry pasti senang sekali. Tapi ... rasanya ada yang ganjal. Bukan, bukan soal Henry, tapi soal Emma.

Aku berdeham. "Oke, jadi sampai sini saja sesinya hari ini?" tanyaku sambil melirik Dr Hopper.

Dr Hopper mengerjap. "Apa? Oh, kau yakin?"

Kuangkat bahu. "Setidaknya masalah Henry yang satu ini sudah selesai, kan?" Kudapati Henry menyengir padaku.

"Oh, eh, baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Henry," ujar Dr Hopper gugup. "Hati-hati di jalan, Rose, Miss Swan."

Jadi kami bertiga keluar dari kantor Dr Hopper. Emma langsung menuju mobilnya, sedangkan Henry dengan riang masuk mobilku. Aku tidak langsung masuk mobil, tapi melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam.

"Henry, kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin bicara dengan Emma," ujarku. Ia menyerngit. "Hanya ingin berkenalan. Kami belum benar-benar berkenalan, kan?" Anak itu langsung tersenyum riang lagi.

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri Emma yang baru membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia menyadari aku menghampirinya, jadi ia menutup pintu mobilnya lagi dan tetap di luar.

"Hai," sapanya. "Rozzy, kan? Atau, Rose? Um, Henry cerita banyak tentang kau sejak dari Boston."

Aku tersenyum. "Rosalindt. Henry memanggilku Rozzy, dan yang lain kebanyakan hanya Rose."

Ia mengangguk. "Keren. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin menuduh," mulaiku, "tapi aku tahu kau tidak begitu sungguh-sungguh." Ia menyerngit. "Aku tahu kau bukannya menganggap kutukan itu gila, kau menganggapnya tidak ada dan hanya omong kosong."

"Rose—"

"—aku tidak akan bilang Henry," potongku. "Tapi, kalau kau memang benar tidak percaya soal itu, bisakah kau tetap percaya pada Henry? Aku juga tidak percaya pada kutukan itu, Emma, tapi aku berusaha mendengarkan apa yang Henry katakan seaneh apa pun—kuharap kau juga melakukannya, tanpa kepura-puraan. Jika kau tidak bisa, kau harus langsung bilang padanya. Tidak masalah jika hatinya terluka sekarang, setidaknya kau tidak membuatnya melayang tinggi dan ia terjatuh parah. Mungkin yang hari ini sudah menjadi rencanamu untuk ibu kami, tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin melihatnya sesedih tadi," jelasku panjang lebar.

Perlahan Emma mengangguk. "Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya sedih." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Dia beruntung punya kakak angkat sepertimu." Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia berdeham pelan. "Tapi seingatku Evil Queen tidak punya anak, kan?"

Aku mengerjap lalu terkekeh kecil. "Oh, tidak, tidak. Ibu mengadopsiku dan Henry di tempat dan hari yang sama." Emma menggumamkan 'oooh' panjang sambil mengangguk. Sekarang giliranku yang berdeham. "Eh, aku harus segera mengantar Henry pulang. Selamat malam, Emma."

Ia tersenyum dan aku pergi, sambil berharap bahwa tidak ada satu pun perkataanku yang menyinggungnya. Atau malah sebenarnya aku menyinggungnya tadi?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Dia masuk ke rumah ramal itu. Agak gelap di dalam sana, pencahayaan hanya mengandalkan beberapa batang lilin saja. Sang wanita tua mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di salah satu kursi, sementara ia juga duduk di kursi satu lagi. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan, hanya dipisahkan oleh meja bundar yang tidak bisa terbilang kecil—karena bisa menampung lilin, beberapa pak kartu, bola kristal, dan hal lainnya.

"Nah, biar tidak bosan, kau mau coba kuramal? Gratis untukmu," ujar wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum. Sang gadis mengangguk. "Mau coba yang mana dulu? Garis tangan? Kartu tarot? Bola kristal?"

"Terserah nenek saja," cicit si anak kecil.

"Oke, kartu tarot dulu, ini yang paling mudah," ujar si peramal. Ia mengambil tumpukan kartu yang paling dekat dengan tangannya, lalu menjajarkan kartu-kartu itu di meja secara tertutup sampai dua baris saking banyaknya. "Coba ambil dan buka tiga kartu—kartu pertama diambil sekali, kartu kedua dan ketiga diambil bersamaan."

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menatap kartu yang berjejer itu. Gambar belakang kartu itu sama semua, kondisinya sama juga—tidak ada yang kotor, atau terlipat sedikit, atau garis lipatan, apa pun. Jadi dengan asal ia menarik satu kartu di baris pertama. Dibaliknya kartu itu dan ia menemukan kartu dengan gambar lingkaran seperti sebuah jam.

"Ah, kartu _Fortune_," ujar si wanita sambil tersenyum.

"Apa artinya?"

"Akan ada perubahan besar dalam hidupmu," jawab wanita itu. "Perubahan yang tidak akan kau sangka. Dan karena posisi kartunya benar, jadi perubahan itu pasti baik."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 3**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Hari ini aku menemani Henry ke rumah sakit. Tidak, ia tidak sakit apa-apa, tapi Miss Blanchard memutuskan agar anak-anak kelasnya menghias ruang rawat di rumah sakit biar ada kesan cerianya, sekaligus biar ia bisa mengambil nilai pelajaran keterampilan. Aku kuliah siang hari ini, jadi aku bisa mengantar Henry ke rumah sakit dulu dan menemaninya sebentar.

Mungkin Henry memang tidak memiliki darah seniman sedikit pun, maksudku, ia memang tidak pernah tertarik soal membuat keterampilan tangan. Oh, ia tetap suka memabaca komik, manga, dan melihat gambar-gambar di buku dongeng, tapi ia tidak akan mau dan bisa menggambar dan membuat prakarya apa pun. Jadi aku tidak heran kalau ia tidak bergabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya mengecat spanduk atau membuat origami di rumah sakit.

Malah, adikku ini mengajakku berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat siapa saja pasien di tempat ini, lalu menentukan siapa tokoh dongeng yang mana. Oke, ini tidak buruk, Operasi Kobra. Tapi, eh, bukankah prakaryanya akan masuk dalam nilai pelajaran?

Henry tampak tak begitu peduli. Ia melewati teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bekerja sambil mengobrol begitu saja, anak ini menarik tanganku ke kamar rawat paling ujung, yang dibatasi dengan dinding dan pintu kaca.

Kami masuk ke ruangan itu. Hanya ada seorang pasien di sana, seorang pria, dan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya diinfus dan mesin detak jantung ada di sampingnya berikut dengan mesin-mesin lain yang tidak pernah kulihat secara langsung. Di tangannya ada gelang pasien bernamakan John Doe. Huh, 'Doe', aku malah ingat marga 'Swan' pada Emma. Henry memerhatikan wajah pasien itu dengan seksama.

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" bisikku.

Henry mengangguk. Dengan telunjuknya ia menunjuk ke arah dagu pria itu. "Lihat bekas luka di sini? Ini sama dengan luka yang dimiliki Prince Charming."

Aku menyerngit. "Prince Charming? Suami Snow White?" Henry mengangguk lagi. "Dan Snow White adalah Miss Blanchard?" Lagi-lagi Henry mengangguk.

Pintu terbuka, aku segera melihat Miss Blanchard—panjang umur—masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. ia tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Hai, Rose," sapanya, kubalas dengan senyum. Lalu ia menoleh pada muridnya. "Henry, kau bisa membantu untuk dekorasi."

Henry menoleh pada gurunya tanpa beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. "Apakah Mr Doe akan baik-baik saja, Miss Blanchard?"

Masih dengan senyumnya, sang guru menghampiri Henry, berdiri di samping ranjang pasien. "Namanya bukan John Doe, Sayang. Itu hanya panggilan untuk orang-orang yang mereka tidak tahu itu siapa."

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" celetukku.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "aku hanya membawakannya bunga saat jam kerjaku."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

Miss Blanchard mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak aku kerja disini."

"Apa dia punya keluarga atau kerabat?" tanya Henry.

"Tidak ada yang mengklaimnya," jawab si guru.

"Jadi dia seorang diri," gumam Henry.

"Kasihan," balasku.

Miss Blanchard mengangguk. "Yah, agak sedih memang."

"Kau yakin kau tidak kenal dia?" pancing Henry.

Gurunya tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo, kau tidak seharusnya disini. Dan, Rose, mungkin kami bisa pakai kemampuan melukismu sebentar."

Jadi kami keluar dari ruangan John Doe.

.

.

Aku sedang menggosok baju ketika Henry sedang berceloteh tentang bagaimana ia dan Emma membujuk Miss Blanchard membacakan dongeng Snow White – Prince Charming pada John Doe. Anak ini sungguh bersemangat sekali, aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat ia cerita, hanya tersenyum saja.

Ponselku berbunyi, kuminta Henry untuk mengambilnya di meja. Anak itu menurut dan membawakanku ponsel itu. Di layar ponsel tertera nomor yang tidak kukenal. Tapi karena selama ini belum pernah ada telepon iseng masuk ke ponselku, kupikir tidak masalah.

"Halo?" ujarku setelah menekan tulisan 'jawab'.

"_Uh, halo, Rozzy? Ini Emma Swan_," ujar suara wanita di seberang, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "_Henry memberitahuku nomormu untuk jaga-jaga karena dia belum punya ponsel sendiri._"

"Oh," gumamku sambil agak mengangguk dan melirik pada adikku. "Kau ingin bicara dengan Henry? Dia ada bersamaku."

"_Tidak usah. Cukup beritahu dia saja kalau Mary Margareth mengirimiku pesan untuk bertemu dengannya sore ini di restoran Granny. Kau tahu, untuk Operasi Kobra. Kupikir Henry akan ingin ikut mendengar laporannya,_" jelas Emma.

"Oke, aku akan beritahu dia."

"_Bagus, itu saja. Oh, omong-omong ada rekomendasi toko baju murah? Aku harus sudah harus mengganti bajuku ..._"

Aku menyerngit. "Toko baju?"

"_Yah, ketika datang kemari aku tidak berpikir akan tinggal beberapa malam di kota ini, tidak bawa barang apa-apa, dan sekarang bajuku sudah apek dan butuh ganti_."

Mau tak mau aku terkekeh kecil. "Um, kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa meminjamkan setidaknya sehelai baju, untuk sementara. Jadi aku dan Henry bisa membawakannya untukmu di restoran."

"_Itu bagus juga. Baiklah, sampai nanti._"

Kumatikan sambungan ponsel dan mengopernya lagi pada Henry yang dari tampangnya sudah tersirat pertanyaan 'apa kata Emma?'. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Miss Blanchard meminta Emma untuk bertemu di restoran Granny. Tentang Operasi Kobra, mungkin soal yang tadi kau cerita itu—Miss Blanchard membacakan dongeng Snow White pada John Doe. Lalu Emma berpikir mungkin kau ingin datang juga," kataku memberitahunya.

Henry mengangguk senang. "Kau akan mengantarku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Masalahnya harus bilang apa pada ibu? Mau bilang kita ke mana? Karena ia tidak akan mengizinkan kita—terutama kau—bertemu dengan Emma."

"Bilang mau ke Arcade, dan kau menemaniku. Aku yang akan bilang, tenang saja," kata Henry sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku mengangguk. "Oke, eh, aku akan cepat menyelesaikan baju-baju ini dan kita pergi. Oh, tentang baju, aku sudah janji pada Emma untuk meminjamkan baju untuknya."

"Bajumu?"

"Kekecilan untuknya, bisa tolong ambilkan kemeja ibu? Yang mana saja, yang jarang dipakai, yang sudah lama?"

Henry mengangguk patuh dan pergi ke kamar ibu.

.

.

"Cinnamon untuk Henry, air mineral untuk Rose," ujar Ruby sambil menaruh gelas di hadapanku dan adikku.

Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih pelan padanya, cucu Granny itu tersenyum dan pergi ke konter lagi. Henry langsung meniup pelan cangkir Cinnamon-nya, lalu mulai menyeruput. Entah kenapa aku selalu senang dan geli sendiri melihat adikku minum Cinnamon. Gayanya seperti anak kecil—dan aku sering lupa kalau dia _memang_ masih anak kecil.

"—terimakasih lagi untuk kemejanya," ujar Emma yang sudah kembali dari kamar kecil. Ia sudah berganti baju, mengenakan kemeja biru-hijau tua yang Henry ambil dari lemari ibu. "Hei, apa ini milik ibu kalian?"

"Dia tidak akan sadar," ujar Henry.

"Dia punya banyak kemeja yang jarang terpakai, terutama yang warnanya seperti itu," timpalku.

Emma mengangguk. "Kalian tidak mungkin minta izin pada ibu kalian bahwa ingin menemuiku, kan?" Aku mengangguk. "Dimana dia pikir kalian sekarang?"

"Main _Whac-A-Mole_," jawab Henry.

"Dan dia percaya?"

"Dia mau percaya, jadi ya," ujarku, lalu menambahkan, "apalagi karena Henry yang minta izin."

"Oh," gumam wanita di depanku.

Bel tanda pintu terbuka berdenting. Spontan kami menoleh ke arah pintu, melihat Miss Blanchard memasuki tempat ini dengan wajah gugup. Emma langsung mendelik pada putranya.

"Dia datang," cicit Henry.

"Hei, jangan terlalu berharap, kita baru mulai, oke?" bisik Emma. Henry mengangguk.

Aku menyambut guru Henry itu dengan senyum. Ia tersenyum gugup tapi senyumnya hilang saat ia menyebutkan kalimat pertamanya pada kami dan itu hanya terdiri dari dua kata. "Dia terbangun."

Langsung saja aku mengerjap. "John Doe?" tanyaku, bersamaan dengan Emma yang bertanya, 'apa?'.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Henry.

"Maksudku, dia bukan bangun, bangun. Tapi dia memegang tanganku," ujar Miss Blanchard, aku bisa menemukan nada gugup di suaranya.

"Dia mulai ingat!" pekik Henry senang. Seriusan, nih?

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Emma.

Miss Blanchard mendesah kecil. "Katanya aku berimajinasi. Tapi aku tidak gila—aku tahu itu terjadi."

"Kita harus kembali kesana!" sahut Henry semangat, "kau harus membaca untuknya lagi!"

Miss Blanchard mengangguk. "Ayo." Henry langsung bangkit dari sofanya, jadi aku ikut bangkit juga.

"Tunggu—" ujar Emma. "Tunggu, _apa_?"

Guru Henry itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Emma. "Jika aku berhasil, jika kami membuat koneksi—"

"—kau percaya kalau—?"

"—kalau dia Prince Charming?" tanya Miss Blanchard memotong perkataan Emma. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku seperti merasakan sesuatu darinya."

Henry mencolek lenganku, jadi aku menoleh padanya. Kulihat kedua bola matanya berbinar-binar. Ia pasti sangat senang sekali, karena pikirnya John Doe mulai terbangun karena: pertama, mulai ingat bahwa ia seorang Prince Charming. Kedua, karena Miss Blanchard memang—bagi Henry, setidaknya—benar-benar seorang Snow White. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas tatapan mata senang anak itu.

.

.

Dengan cepat aku mengendarai mobilku, mengekori mobil kuning Emma, menuju rumah sakit. Karena sudah agak gelap, jalanan tidak begitu ramai, jadi aku kami bisa sampai di tempat tujuan cukup cepat dan tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

Setelah memarkir mobil, kami berempat langsung naik lift, tiba di lantai di mana kamar John Doe berada. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, aku melihat ada Sheriff Graham berbicara dengan petugas rumah sakit, dan ada ibu juga di kamar John Doe dengan Dr Whale. Menyerngit, aku langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin sang pasien telah tersadar.

"_Kau benar, dia terbangun_," bisik Henry sambill kami berjalan menghampiri Sheriff.

Tapi kalau memang ia sudah sadar, untuk apa ada Sheriff disini?

Sheriff langsung menoleh pada kami dan menghalangi adikku. "Henry, kau harus mundur. Kau juga, Rosalindt, pulanglah."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miss Blanchard dengan suara cemas. "John Doe? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia hilang," jawab Sheriff pelan setelah menghela nafas.

Aku menyerngit. "Hilang?" Sheriff mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itu suara garang ibu. Oh, dia sadar kami datang, jadi dia keluar dari kamar John Doe. Ibu mendelik marah padaku dan Henry. "Dan kalian berdua—kukira kalian sedang ada di Arcade. Kalian bohong padaku?"

Langsung kugigit bibirku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada John Doe?" tanya Miss Blanchard lagi. "Apakah seseorang sudah membawanya?"

"Kami belum tahu," jawab Sheriff. "IV-nya tercabut tapi tidak ada tanda kekerasan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Henry pada ibu.

Dan wajah kesal ibu makin menjadi. "Kau pikir aku ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Aneh kalau walikota ada disini," ungkap Emma.

"Aku disini karena aku adalah panggilan daruratnya," ujar ibu dingin. Oke, itu masuk akal.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Miss Blanchard.

"Aku menemukannya," koreksi ibu. "Di pinggir jalan tanpa tanda pengenal, aku membawa dia kesini."

"Walikota menyelamatkan hidupnya saat itu," tambah Dr Whale.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Miss Blanchard lagi, nada cemasnya masih sama.

"Baik-baik saja?" ulang Dr Whale. "Pria itu sudah diinfus bertahun-tahun dengan pengawasan. Dia perlu kembali kesini, atau, sejujurnya, 'baik-baik saja' mungkin hanya tinggal mimpi."

Begini, ini antara John Doe itu terbangun, melepas semua selang dari tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar sendiri. Menurutku itu tidak begitu masalah, soalnya ia toh sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, kan? Masalahnya, bagaimana kalau ia dibawa seseorang? Jadi seperti diculik?

"Baiklah, kita harus berhenti bicara dan mulai mencari," ujar Emma. Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Itu yang akan _kita_ lakukan?" tepis ibu sambil memasang wajah garang kali ini pada Emma. "Jangan ikut campur. Dan karena aku tidak bisa menjauhkanmu dari putraku, sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan putraku darimu," kata ibu sambil menarik Henry dan berjalan hendak melewati Emma. Tapi saat di depan wanita pirang itu, ia berhenti sejenak. "Nikmati kemejaku, karena hanya itu yang akan kau dapatkan." Sekarang ia menoleh pada Sheriff. "Sheriff, temukan John Doe. Kau dengar Dr Whale, waktu itu berharga." Dan akhirnya ia menoleh padaku juga. "Ayo pulang, kau termasuk, Rosalindt, ayo."

Aku mendesah kecil dan mulai jalan juga karena tahu aku tidak akan bisa membantah ibuku. Sebelum melewati Emma, aku menggumamkan maaf kecil padanya, dan ia hanya memberiku senyum kecut yang kuharap artinya 'tidak apa-apa'.

.

.

"Henry, kau pasti bercanda," ujarku pelan.

Adikku itu menggeleng. "Tidak, tuh."

"Kau benar-benar bercanda," gumamku sambil menghela.

"Ayolah Rozzy! Kita harus mencari Prince Charming!"

"Kita tidak tahu dia ada dimana, Henry," kataku. "Lagipula ini sudah malam, sudah gelap, ibu akan sangat marah kalau tahu kita pergi!"

"Aku tahu pria itu dimana—Jembatan Troll!" sahutnya pelan.

Aku menyerngit. "Maksudmu Jembatan Toll?"

Henry menggeleng. "Troll," koreksinya. "Itu adalah jembatan dengan kenangan Snow White dan Prince Charming. Jadi John Doe pasti kesana! Kita akan bawa senter masuk ke dalam hutan. Jalan kaki dari sini agar mama tidak usah mendengar suara mobilmu."

"Dia akan tetap bisa mendengar suara pintu depan, Henry," kataku mengingatkan.

"Oh, Rozzy, jendela kamar kau dan aku dekat dengan pohon besar, kita bisa memanjat turun."

Aku menatap adikku tak percaya. "Kau bercanda lagi."

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah. Lagipula kalau aku pergi sendirian, mama pasti akan memarahimu lebih parah dibanding kalau kau ikut pergi."

Oke, yang itu benar, sih.

Huh, dia memang selalu bisa membuatku melakukan apa yang ia mau. Untung dia adikku.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Dia mengambil dua kartu berikutnya, dan dibaliknya kedua kartu itu. Kartu yang di tangan kirinya bergambar seperti bentuk hati besar berwarna merah muda, di bawahnya ada gambar bayangan perempuan dan laki-laki bersebelahan. Kartu di tangan kanannya adalah gambar gedung tinggi yang bagian atasnya tersambar petir—kartu yang satu ini posisinya terbalik, jadi anak kecil itu menyerngit melihatnya.

"Oooh, ini menarik," ujar sang peramal sambil menarik kedua kartu itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Pertama ia menunjuk pada kartu dengan gambar hati besar. "Kartu _Lovers_. Kau akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu suatu saat nanti. Ini kartu peruntungan yang manis."

"Kau menaruh kartu yang satu lagi terbalik, ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil menunjuk kartu bergambar menara yang terbalik dengan dagunya.

Sang peramal tua tersenyum. "Kau lihat kenapa kartu yang ada di hadapanmu banyak?" anak itu mengangguk. "Setiap gambar kartu di sini akan kau temukan yang posisi benar dan ada yang terbalik—ini menandakan memang hidup tidak selalu ada di atas, kadang mungkin bisa di bawah. Kau menarik kartu _Tower_ yang terbalik, tapi di antara kartu-kartu yang tertutup ini masih ada kartu _Tower_ yang posisinya tidak terbalik."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. "Berarti aku baru saja menarik kartu yang buruk?"

"Tidak, tidak begitu, Manis," jawab wanita tua di hadapannya. "Kartu menara sendiri menandakan akan ada suatu kejadian yang tak bisa kau elakkan—kau harus menghadapinya. Dan karena kau menarik kartu ini bersama dengan _Lovers_, ini berarti kau akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu dengan cara yang tidak kau duga. Ada suatu kejadian yang yang tidak akan kau senangi, tapi di situlah kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Itu kapan?" tanya sang gadis.

"Untukmu yang masih sangat kecil, mungkin masih sangat lama sampai kau bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sepuluh, dua puluh tahun lagi."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 4**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Harusnya aku jangan mau setuju untuk berpencar dengan Henry. Maksudku, dia telah berhasil 'menghasut'ku untuk ikut mencari John Doe di hutan. Tapi aku tidak paham kenapa dia berhasil membuatku setuju untuk berpencar mencari Jembatan Toll itu! Oh, tunggu, sebenarnya aku tidak bilang setuju atau tidak padanya—ia hanya bilang 'aku kesana, kau lewat sana', habis itu ia langsung berlari pergi begitu saja. Oh, sungguh, adik yang aktif itu memang menggemaskan, tapi di sisi lain juga agak membuat resah, dan ini salah satu contohnya.

Aku tidak pernah suka gelap. Sebelum tinggal di Storybrooke, rumah asalku atau saat di panti asuhan, aku tidak terlalu khawatir tentang gelap karena ruangan-ruangan disana tidak luas dan pasti ada cahaya lampu kecil. Sedangkan di rumahku yang sekarang, rumah Sang Walikota yang luas dengan perabot yang agak jarang, membuatku agak takut berjalan dalam rumah sendiri saat gelap. Apalagi ibu tidak menaruh lampu kecil di ruangan mana pun—kamarku ada lampu kecil untuk tidur pun gara-gara dipasang Sheriff. Dan sekarang, di hutan, alam bebas, malam-malam, berjalan kaki, aku sungguh tidak suka ini walau ada cahaya bulan dan senter.

Sambil agak memeluk diri sendiri aku berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan cahaya senter yang kubawa dari rumah. Aku sungguh berharap jangan sampai senterku mati tengah jalan, di saat aku belum bertemu dengan Henry lagi atau siapa pun yang kukenal.

Waktu masih berjalan sendirian, aku tersandung, dan saat itu kuyakin aku akan terjatuh di tanah yang tidak kering ini dan bajuku akan sangat kotor karenanya. Aku memekik pelan, tapi aku tidak kunjung jatuh ke tanah, malah aku merasakan tangan seseorang menangkapku. Jelas aku terkejut. Dan saat aku melihat siapa yang menangkapku, aku terkejut lagi, karena aku menemukan wajah Sheriff yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang ... entahlah, antara terkejut, cemas, lega, atau apa.

"Rosalindt?!" pekiknya pelan sambil membantuku berdiri dengan benar lagi. Aku langsung menggigit bibirku dan menunduk. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Um, aku ingin membantu mencari John Doe—"

"—Henry, pasti diajak Henry," potong Sheriff. Kugigit bibir lagi. "Oh, Rosalindt, kenapa kau begitu nekad kesini? Kau tahu kau benci gelap! Mana Henry?"

"Kami berpencar mencari Jembatan Toll ..." cicitku.

Sheriff menggeleng lalu memijat keningnya. "Oke, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, paham?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanan Sheriff memegang senter yang menyala, sedangkan tangan kirinya langsung menggandeng tangan kananku dan mulai berjalan. Kugigit bibirku. Yah, kalau ia menggandengku begini erat, mana bisa juga aku jalan jauh darinya?

Waktu berjalan, suatu ketika, Sheriff menepi. Aku menyerngit, tapi kemudian melihat ke arah cahaya senter pria itu. Aku melihat gelang pengenal rumah sakit bertuliskan nama 'John Doe', dengan bercak darah dan tergeletak begitu saja disana.

"_Guys_!" panggil Sheriff sambil berjongkok.

Aku langsung bisa mendengar suara derap kaki beberapa orang, lalu menemukan wajah adikku bersama dengan Emma dan Miss Blanchard. Kupikir Sheriff hanya seorang diri mencari John Doe, makanya tadi aku sempat bingung saat ia memanggil—tidak tahu siapa yang ia panggil.

"Itu ... " gumam Miss Blanchard.

" ... darah," gumam Emma.

Miss Blanchard tak berlama-lama lagi langsung lanjut berjalan melewati tempat ini. Emma dan Henry langsung menyusul, Sheriff segera berdiri dan menggandengku sebelum menyusul mereka. Tidak lama kemudian aku bisa melihat sebuah jembatan tanpa ada lampu hutan sama sekali.

"Mana dia?!" sahut Miss Blanchard dengan nada benar-benar cemas. "Kalian melihatnya?"

"Jejaknya berhenti sampai di air," ujar Sheriff.

Kulihat sekelilingku dengan bantuan senter, dan tidak kutemui tanda-tanda seseorang yang lain selain kami disini. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pekikkan Miss Blanchard, dan wanita itu langsung berlari ke dekat air.

"Oh, astaga!" pekik Miss Blanchard lagi sambil terus berlari. Kami mengikutinya. "Oh, astaga!" Sekarang ia berlutut.

Waktu sudah dekat, aku baru sadar bahwa ia baru saja menemukan John Doe yang pingsan di air. Miss Blanchard dan Emma langsung menarik pria itu keluar dari air, Sheriff melepaskan tanganku untuk memanggil ambulans, jadi aku hanya berpegangan dengan Henry.

Bebas dari air, kulihat Miss Blanchard berusaha memompa udara masuk untuk John Doe, lalu memberi nafas buatan juga, tapi pria itu tak kunjung sadar.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku menemukanmu!" pekik Miss Blanchard frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Emma pelan.

"Pertolongan akan datang," kata Sheriff.

Henry mendongak padaku. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, Henry ... "

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" desak Henry.

Emma menghampiri kami dan berjongkok di sampingku. "Henry, jangan lihat, oke? Jangan lihat."

Kubelai pelan kepala Henry sambil melihat ke arah Miss Blanchard yang memberi nafas buatan untuk John Doe. Mataku membelalak sendiri saat mendapati pria itu akhirnya bangun dan terbatuk-batuk.

Henry langsung menoleh melihat John Doe. "Dia berhasil!" pekiknya senang. "Dia membangunkannya!"

"Ya, _Kid_, dia berhasil," kata Emma sambil menghela lega.

.

.

Kami menunggu sampai sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian sampai kami mendengar suara sirine ambulans. Miss Blanchard memaksa untuk ikut masuk ke mobil ambulans, sedangkan aku dan Henry naik mobil Emma untuk mengekori ambulans ke rumah sakit. Sheriff sempat memaksaku dan Henry untuk diantarnya pulang ke rumah, tapi Henry menolak dan bersikeras ikut ke rumah sakit dengan Emma sambil menarikku. Jadi, disinilah kami sekarang, di rumah sakit, menyaksikan John Doe yang sedang rebah di ranjang pasien dan dibawa suster masuk lagi ke kamar rawatnya yang berdinding kaca.

Dr Whale menyuruh kami untuk menunggu di luar kamar, dan tentu saja kami menurut. Tapi sebelum pintu kamar itu tertutup, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang gelap sambil mengisak masuk ke kamar John Doe sambil menyebut nama 'David'.

"David!" pekik wanita itu. "David, itu kau?!"

Pintu tertutup dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang di dalam. Tapi aku bisa melihat lewat kaca bahwa tampaknya Dr Whale sedang meminta wanita itu keluar. Dari tampangya, mungkin wanita itu punya relasi dengan John Doe. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Bukankah Miss Blanchard bilang bahwa sudah lama pria itu dirawat di sini dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengklaimnya—sampai ibukulah yang menjadi panggilan daruratnya?

"Siapa itu?" tanya Miss Blanchard.

"Istrinya." Itu suara ibu. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menoleh ke asal suara. "Pria itu bernama David Nolan. Dan itu adalah istrinya, Kathryn. Dan kegirangan yang tersirat di wajahnya membuatku ingin memaafkan kalian." Dan sekarang ia menatap tajam ke arahku dan Henry. "Kita akan bicarakan soal pendisiplinan kalian nanti. Kalian tahu artinya pendisiplinan?" Aku mengangguk dan kurasakan Henry menggeleng. "Artinya kalian dihukum."

"Ibu Walikota, kupikir hukuman itu tidak perlu—"

"—Sheriff, kupikir tugasmu adalah menjaga kota, bukan menjaga putriku dari hukuman ibunya," ujar ibu memotong perkataan Sheriff.

Sheriff membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi karena wanita yang tadi datang, Kathryn itu, menghampiri kami.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kulihat air matanya belum selesai menetes. "Terimakasih sudah menemukan David-ku."

"Um, a-aku tidak mengerti," gumam Miss Blanchard. "Kau tidak ... kau tidak tahu dia sedang koma disini?"

"Beberapa tahun lalu, David dan aku tidak akur," aku Kathryn. "Itu salahku, aku sadar itu sekarang. Aku keras kepala dan dia tidak mendukung. Kuberitahu dia kalau tidak suka, dia bisa pergi. Dan dia pergi. Dan aku tidak menghentikannya. Itu adalah kesalahan terburuk yang pernah kubuat."

"Kau tidak pergi mencarinya?" tanya Emma.

"Kupikir dia sudah keluar dari kota ini," jawab Kathryn. "Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari dia. Sekarang aku bisa melakukan apa yang selalu aku ingin lakukan—mengucapkan kata maaf. Sekarang kami bisa punya kesempatan kedua."

"Itu menakjubkan," ucap Miss Blanchard.

Aku melirik ke guru Henry itu. Aku bisa melihat ia sudah siap menangis tapi masih bisa memaksakan senyum. Sekarang aku jadi bingung sendiri. Bukannya aku ingin percaya soal Miss Blanchard dan John Doe, tapi jika mereka adalah Snow White dan Prince Charming, siapa Kathryn? Apa mungkin di buku dongeng Henry itu ada cerita tentang bahwa Prince Charming sebenarnya sudah punya istri atau apa sebelum Snow White?

"Tadi itu sebuah mukjizat," ujar Dr Whale, menghampiri kami sambil memasang wajah lega.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kathryn.

"Ya, secara fisik, dia tidak masalah," jawab Dr Whale. "Uh, ingatannya itu masalah lain. Akan butuh waktu, mungkin."

"Apa yang membuatnya siuman?" tanya Miss Blanchard.

"Itu masalahnya. Tidak ada penjelasan, sesuatu seperti menyadarkannya," jawab sang dokter.

"Dia hanya terbangun dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan?" tanya Emma bingung. Ah, ya, aku jadi baru kepikiran juga.

"Dia terbangun dan pikirannya kacau, dan insting pertamanya adalah menemukan sesuatu," kata Dr Whale.

"Seseorang," celetuk Henry membenarkan.

"Bolehkah aku menghampirinya?" tnaya Kathryn.

Dr Whale mengangguk. "Ya, tentu."

"Henry, Rosalindt, ayo pulang," kata ibu tegas. Itu bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah.

Diam-diam aku menghela pelan dan mulai mendorong pelan bahu adikku untuk mengikuti ibu. Tapi tiba-tiba Henry berbalik arah bilang akan mengambil tasnya di sofa. Jadi dia mengambil tasnya, sedangkan aku menghampiri ibu. Kulihat Henry tidak langsung menghampiriku lagi setelah mengambil tasnya. Ia masih sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada gurunya, aku tidak kedengaran apa-apa tapi kupikir pasti ada sesuatu tentang John Doe.

"Henry," panggil ibu lagi, menyadari putranya belum kunjung datang padanya.

Adikku berlari kecil menghampiri kami. Ibu langsung menarik tangan kecil anak itu, mungkin maksudnya biar Henry tidak lagi keluyuran ke mana-mana. Huh, ibu tidak menarik tanganku, berarti mungkin aku bisa diam-diam pergi? Hahaha, tidak lucu, bahkan dalam otakku sendiri.

"Ibu Walikota!" Itu suara Emma ketika kami bertiga baru saja keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

Kami pun menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ibu langsung menyuruhku dan Henry menunggu di mobilnya. Sudah cukup ibu marah pada kami sambil menjanjikan hukuman, jadi kuputuskan untuk menarik pelan tangan adikku untuk masuk mobil. Dari kaca jendela mobil, aku dan Henry bisa melihat ibu sedang bicara dengan Emma. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa, tentu saja, tapi aku bisa tahu saat ini Emma dan ibu sedang mengadakan kompetisi tengil-tengilan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ibu pergi meninggalkan Emma yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dengan agak kasar ibu membuka pintu mobil, duduk di kursi pengemudi, dan menutup pintu lagi dengan keras. Tentu saja, aku dan Henry sudah membetulkan posisi duduk kami tepat sebelum pintu mobil dibuka olehnya.

"Nah, sekarang soal hukuman kalian," kata ibu ketika sudah mulai menyetir. "Tetap di rumah selama dua hari, hanya boleh keluar rumah untuk pergi sekolah dan kuliah—setelah sekolah dan kuliah langsung ke rumah. Dan Rose, kunci mobilmu kusita dua hari."

Aku termegap pelan. "M-mobil? Tapi aku kuliah—"

"Naik taksi," kata ibu. "Atau jalan kaki."

Sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin protes. Maksudku, jurusanku itu menuntutku membawa buku sketsa besar dan alat-alat lukis yang tidak akan cukup masuk ke dalam tas—aku akan butuh mobil atau kendaraan sejenis untuk bisa menaruh barang-barang itu. Jika naik taksi, atau apa pun yang bukan kendaraan pribadi, aku sangat takut telat. Tidak mau aku sudah mengerjakan tugas susah payah tapi nilaiku dikurangi hanya karena telat, dan keterlambatan itu dikarenakan tidak dapat taksi di jalan.

Tapi aku menahan diri dari protes. Karena tidak ada jaminan bahwa ibu akan meringankan hukumanku.

.

.

Bukannya aku tidak terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi, tapi aku paling kurang senang kalau harus dibangunkan dengan cara digoyangkan. Yah, habisnya biasa kalau hanya dipanggil, aku jarang terbangun. Dari dulu memang aku sulit dibangunkan—untung bisa bangun pagi tanpa alarm selama ini.

Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, mungkin memang aku harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena aku harus ke kampus tanpa mobil pribadi. Mataku sudah seakan diprogram untuk terbangun jam enam pagi untuk membuat sarapan dan siap pergi ke kampus, jadi kalau tidak naik mobil pribadi berarti aku harus bangun lebih pagi dari jam enam.

Dan sekarang ini, aku tidak tahu sudah jam berapa, tapi sepasang tangan kecil sedang menggoyangkan lenganku sambil memanggil-manggil namaku. Sambil mengerang aku membuka mata juga, melihat cengiran adikku yang tampaknya bangga telah berhasil membuatku terbangun.

"Pagi Rozzy!" sapa Henry ceria. "Kau bilang ingin bangun lebih pagi hari ini, kan?"

"Mm ... " gumamku. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Setengah enam," jawabnya. "Oh, dan selamat ulangtahun!"

Sambil masih memasang wajah kantuk, aku menyerngit. "Ulangtahun?" Henry mengangguk senang. Kuraih ponsel di meja samping ranjang lalu melihat tanggal. Oh, ya, ampun, hari ini aku _memang_ berulangtahun!

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu!" sahut Henry lagi. Ia mengaduk tasnya, lalu menyodorkan bingkisan kecil. "Nih!"

Kebiasaan Henry adalah, jika ia memberikan hadiah yang dibungkus, ia ingin agar si penerima langsung membuka di hadapannya. Katanya biar ia tahu reaksi langsung dari si penerima. Karena sudah tahu tabiatnya, jadi setelah menerima bungkusan itu, aku langsung membuka kertas kadonya.

Ada kardus kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado ini. Tidak begitu besar, kupikir mungkin isinya buku, semacam novel, atau apalah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Saat kubuka kardus kecil itu, kulihat isinya adalah sebuah pigura foto dengan selembar foto di tengahnya. Itu adalah fotoku dengan Henry tahun lalu sewaktu kami di pantai, Sheriff yang memotret kami. Pigura yang ia pakai ketahuan kerajinan tangan sendiri, dengan helaian jerami yang agak berantakan di pinggirnya, lalu ada kerang-kerang kecil, dan hiasan lainnya.

"Aku membuat pigura itu di kelas Miss Blanchard!" sahut Henry senang.

"Oh, Henry, ini manis, seriusan, terimakasih!" ujarku tulus lalu memeluknya sebentar. "Oke, yah, aku akan menaruh ini di meja lalu mandi dan bersiap-siap agar kita tidak telat."

Henry mengangguk. Jadi aku menaruh hadiahnya di meja, lalu ke kamar mandi. Setelah siap, kami ke dapur untuk sarapan. Ibu jelas tidak menyediakan sarapan apa-apa, karena memang ia hampir tidak pernah memasak. Karena takut telat dan kelamaan menunggu taksi, kuputuskan untuk sarapan roti selai saja.

Habis sarapan, kami langsung keluar rumah. Karena aku tidak boleh bawa mobil, jadi aku berencana menemani Henry berjalan sampai bus sekolahnya, kamudian baru mencari taksi. Huh, untung saja aku hanya membawa buku sketsa di tangan, tidak dengan barang-barang-yang-tidak-akan-muat-dalam-tas lainnya.

Baru melewati belokan pertama, aku langsung terkejut karena Emma tiba-tiba muncul. Jelas saja, aku bingung kenapa ada disini.

"Emma?" tanyaku.

"Oh, hei, yah, aku hanya khawatir kalau ibu kalian yang akan lewat sini," jawab Emma.

"Kau menunggu kami?" tanya Henry senang.

"Ya,_ Kid_, begitulah. Kupikir mungkin aku bisa menemanimu berjalan ke bus," kata Emma, lalu ia melirikku. "Kupikir kau naik mobil sendiri?"

"Hukuman tambahan dari ibu untukku—kunci mobilku ditahan olehnya dua hari ini," jawabku.

"Uh, itu menyebalkan," gerutu Emma. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Jadi kami bertiga pun berjalan bersama-sama ke tempat pemberhentian bus sekolah. Sesekali aku melirik Henry, dan aku bisa melihat wajah senangnya. Mungkin karena ia bisa jalan dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Kau yakin kita tidak masalah jalan bersama terang-terangan begini?" tanya Henry pada Emma. Ya ampun, kita sudah sampai dan anak ini baru bertanya begitu?

"Sudah cukup mengendap-endap," kata Emma. "Jika ibumu punya masalah dengan aku mengantarmu ke bus sekolah, aku lebih dari senang untuk mengobrol dengannya soal itu."

"Kau pemberani," tuturku pelan sambil menyengir.

Henry mengangguk setuju. "Kita membutuhkan sikap itu untuk Operasi Kobra. Omong-omong, apa menurut kalian kita butuh nama sandi?"

Aku menyerngit. "Nama sandi?"

"Bukankah Kobra itu nama sandi?" tanya Emma.

"Itu nama misinya," ujar Henry. "Maksudku, kita. Aku perlu nama untuk memanggil kalian."

"Oh," gumam Emma, lalu dia bertukar pandang denganku dan kami sama-sama memasang wajah bingung. "Um, yah, kenapa kau tidak panggil aku Emma saja untuk sekarang? Dan Rozzy juga?"

Henry menoleh padaku, jadi aku mengangguk kecil. "Yah, kau bisa panggil aku seperti biasa," kataku. "Lagipula aku tidak pandai soal nama sandi, jadi kau bisa menentukannya sendiri kalau mau."

Adikku itu mengangguk kecil, tapi dari tampangnya aku bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak puas dengan jawabanku dan Emma. "Oke. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Rozzy, Emma," katanya sambil tersenyum lalu mengantri untuk naik bus.

Kutunggu sampai pintu bus tertutup dan kendaraan itu pergi, lalu aku baru mulai jalan lagi dengan Emma.

"Kau akan cari taksi dari sini?" tanya Emma.

Aku mengangguk. "Kelasku mulai jam sembilan hari ini. kalau langsung dapat taksi, sampai sana masih sangat kepagian, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus telat."

"Kau tahu, aku agak kepikiran," kata Emma. "Maksudku, Henry bilang ibu kalian adalah Evil Queen, Mary Margareth adalah Snow White, aku adalah anak Snow White. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh ... um, aku baru kepikiran ... " gumamku, karena seingatku Henry tidak pernah bilang. "Henry tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal aku. Mungkin aku tidak ada di buku dongengnya. Kalau ada, pasti Henry sudah menggembor-gemborkannya padaku sebelum ia pergi mencarimu ke Boston."

"Oh—"

Baru Emma mau bicara lagi, kami mendengar suara sirine mobil patroli. Kulihat mobil patroli berhenti di depan kami, dan Sheriff turun dari mobil sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan sirinenya?" tanya Emma.

"Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu," jawab Sheriff. Mau tidak mau aku harus menahan tawa.

"Yah, kau sudah mendapatkannya. Apa kau mau menangkapku lagi?"

"Aku ingin berterimakasih untuk bantuanmu menemukan pasien yang koma," ujar Sheriff. "Kami semua berhutang besar padamu."

"Berarti maksudnya kau akan memberi hadiah untuk jasanya?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan?" tantang Emma. "Akomodasi? Akses kota?"

Sheriff mengangkat bahunya. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan? Aku bisa menjadikanmu deputi."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sudah punya pekerjaan," jawab Emma.

"Sebagai _Bail Bondsman_? Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan disini," kata Sheriff.

"Aku tidak melihat banyak pekerjaan Sheriff di sekitar sini juga," balas Emma.

"Yah, ini kesempatanmu untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Kenapa kau tidak pikirkan dulu sementara waktu?" tawar Sheriff sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya. Setelah itu ia menoleh padaku. "Rosalindt, aku sudah dengar dari Bu Walikota. Bagaimana kalau aku antar kau sekarang?"

Aku menyerngit. "Ibu memintamu mengantarku?"

Sheriff menyengir. "Sebenarnya dia malah melarangku memberimu tumpangan. Tapi tidak masalah, ayo."

Kulirik Emma sebentar, ternyata ia sedang menyengir padaku. Kuputar bola mataku sebelum melangkah ke mobil patroli. Tapi sebelum membuka pintu mobil, aku menghampiri Emma lagi dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"_Terima tawaran Sheriff, biar lebih gampang soal Operasi Kobra, Henry pasti senang._" Setelah mengatakan itu, aku melihat Emma membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang giliran aku yang menyengir sebelum benar-benar masuk mobil patroli.

.

.

Kelas kuliahku sampai jam tujuh malam hari ini. Tanpa mobil sendiri pula. Makanya sewaktu keluar dari gedung kampus, dalam hati aku senang sendiri karena ternyata Sheriff menjemputku dengan mobil patrolinya. Agak risih, sih, dilihat orang kalau aku naik mobil patroli—kesannya aku ditangkap atau apa. Tapi karena sejak sepuluh tahun lalu aku sudah sering diantar Sheriff dengan mobil itu, aku jadi terbiasa sendiri.

Selama ini aku kuliah pulang-pergi mengendarai mobil sendiri, jadi kalau kelasku kuliahku selesai malam, pasti rasanya aku ingin mengendarai cepat-cepat biar sampai rumah dan langsung tidur karena rasanya sudah lelah. Nah, karena malam ini aku tidak perlu mengendarai mobil, rasa lelahku menjadi-jadi. Mungkin baru sekitar semenit aku duduk di jok mobil patroli Sheriff dan mobil ini jalan, aku sudah menutup kedua mataku.

"Hari yang melelahkan?" goda Sheriff. Tanpa menoleh atau membuka mataku, aku hanya menyengir kecil sambil mengangguk. Ia terkekeh. "Tidurlah, Rosalindt, kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai rumah."

Sudah dipersilakan begitu, aku benar-benar coba untuk terlelap. Mungkin saking lelahnya, aku jadi cepat pulas. Saking pulasnya aku bisa bermimpi Sheriff mencium bibirku—dan itu terasa nyata. Tapi itu hanya mimpi, aku tahu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

"Nah, sekarang mau coba bola kristal?" tawar sang peramal.

Anak kecil itu mengangguk semangat. Dibanding kartu tarot, ia lebih tertarik pada bola kristal. Sebenarnya kalau ia menonton acara ramalan atau adegan ramalam di suatu film, gadis ini selalu merasa ramalan bola kristal itu yang paling menarik. Ia membayangkan akan melihat dirinya di masa depan dalam bola kristal, tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya, seperti yang ada di film-film.

Tetapi ketika peramal itu menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas bola kristal, si gadis agak kecewa karena gumpalan asap abu-abu terang yang ada di dalam bola hanya perlahan berubah menjadi merah, dan tidak menunjukkan gambar apa-apa.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," gumam sang peramal tua sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," balas perempuan yang umurnya jauh lebih muda itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kau butuh mata seorang peramal agar bisa melihatnya, Sayang. Nah, aku melihat beberapa hal di sini tentangmu ... semuanya berwarna merah."

Gadis itu menyerngit. "Seperti warna asap bola ini sekarang? Merah?"

"Apa? Oh, yah, merah," ujar si peramal. "Kau datang dari warna merah, cinta pertamamu adalah seseorang dengan warna merah, dan kau akan mengakui seseorang sebagai cinta pertamamu karena warna merah."

Kali ini si gadis makin menyerngit. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ramalan kadang hanya permainan kata, Nak, dan kadang orang yang meramalkan sendiri juga tidak tahu artinya," ujar peramal itu. "Untukmu yang masih kecil, mungkin aku akan coba. 'Datang dari warna merah', mungkin ini berhubungan dengan tempat lahirmu, atau orangtuamu. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka berhubungan erat dengan apa pun yang berwarna merah."

Sang gadis mengangkat bahu. "Darah mereka merah."

Peramal itu tertawa. "Gadis pintar! Tapi bukan itu. Maksudnya mungkin ada sesuatu warna merah yang selalu ia kenakan. Tinta, pakaian, rambut, apa pun. Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk cinta pertamamu. Tapi bagian yang terakhir, 'mengakui seseorang sebagai cinta pertama karena warna merah', itu aku agak ragu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena 'warna merah' disini bisa berarti banyak hal," gumam sang peramal dengan tersenyum gugup. "Bisa bicara misalkan tentang kobaran api, atau ada pertarungan panas, siang hari, bulan merah, darah ..."

"Darah?"

" ... itu artinya kematian."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 5**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Kurasakan satu tangan menggoyangkan bahuku, berusaha membangunkanku. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, aku tidak mendengar suara Henry memanggil namaku, kali ini aku mendengar suara lembut Sheriff memanggilku. Dengan agak tidak rela karena masih ingin tidur, aku membuka mata perlahan. Kusadari aku masih di dalam mobil patroli—ah, ya, ia menjemputku di kampus, mungkin sekarang sudah sampai depan rumah.

"Kau benar-benar kelelahan hari ini, ya?" tanya Sheriff lagi sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggigit bibir karena memang rasanya lelah. Sheriff mengusap pelan pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan panas dan dingin bersamaan saat kulit jarinya menyentuh wajahku. Bukan perasaan yang buruk, jemarinya yang menyentuh wajahku selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang.

Sheriff berdeham pelan dan menarik jarinya sendiri dariku. "Oh, sebelum kita turun ... " Ia mendongakkan tubuhnya ke jok tengah, mengambil sesuatu, lalu tubuhnya ke depan lagi, menyodorkan kue _cupcake_ kecil dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di atasnya. Aku terbelalak, ia hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau sudah tiup lilin hari ini atau belum. Tapi, yah, selamat ulangtahun, Rosalindt."

"Um, Sheriff ... "

"Ini kecil, aku tahu, seharusnya aku beli tar besar tapi tadi di toko kue tar-nya tinggal rasa durian dan aku tahu kau tidak suka itu. Maafkan aku."

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menahan tangis karena terharu. "Terimakasih, Sheriff," gumamku pelan.

"Buat permintaan dan tiup lilin, Rosalindt," ujarnya.

Dan aku melakukannya. Kututup kedua mataku. Sesungguhnya aku bingung ingin minta apa—saat ini tidak ada yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Nilai yang baguskah? Atau hanya keberuntungan? Akhirnya aku hanya berharap bisa terus bersama-sama dengan orang-orang terdekatku—Sheriff, Henry, dan mungkin ibu. Dan kalau aku menyebut Henry, berarti aku juga sekalian berharap Emma bisa bersama kami juga.

Setelah itu kubuka mataku dan langsung kutiup lilin yang menyala itu.

Sheriff menyengir. "Aku tahu kau menghindari makan manis-manis di atas jam tujuh malam, tapi ini hari ulangtahunmu, jadi—"

"—aku akan bagi dua dengan Henry," kataku.

Ia mengangguk, lalu berdeham lagi. "Sebenarnya, uh, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu."

Aku tersenyum tulus. "Oh, Sheriff, ini saja sudah menyenangkanku."

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi ... aku pribadi tidak begitu siap untuk menyerahkannya."

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak yakin kau mau menerimanya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Aku ... tidak mengerti ..."

"Bagus. Jangan dipikirkan. Mungkin aku akan memberikan itu padamu lain waktu," katanya. "Nah, sudah malam, ibu walikota akan kebingungan kalau putrinya belum masuk rumah jam segini."

Dengan bingung, aku mengangguk juga. Kusempatkan untuk tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat malam padanya sebelum aku turun mobil.

Aku masih bingung, seriusan. Aku tidak mungkin bicara soal ini pada Henry. Pada ibu? Mungkin ia hanya akan berkomentar bahwa lagi-lagi Sheriff terlalu memanjakanku. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman di Storybrooke, paling hanya kenalan saja. Mungkin aku bisa cerita pada Emma?

.

.

Hukuman ke kampus tanpa mobil hari kedua. Henry libur sekolah hari ini, sedangkan aku masuk kelas siang, jadinya kami tidak perlu bangun pagi—aku hanya perlu bangun tidur seperti biasa dan keluar rumah agak lebih awal. Tapi aku paling malas kalau ada jadwal apa pun siang-siang, karena aku akan merasa bosan di pagi harinya, jadi aku lebih suka kelas pagi. Sebenarnya kalau aku sedang tidak dihukum, mungkin aku bisa ajak Henry ke istananya di pantai atau di restoran Granny sambil menunggu jam masuk kelas. Masalahnya, yah, itulah, sedang dihukum.

Tadi pagi ibu menghampiriku dan Henry yang sedang sarapan, bilang bahwa ia ada rapat di balai kota, akan sampai rumah lagi jam lima sore. Ia menatap tajam Henry biar adikku itu tidak berani keluar rumah. Tapi Henry tetap Henry. Saat ia sudah memastikan ibu pergi dengan mobilnya, Henry langsung mengenakan jaketnya.

"Kau akan ke tempat Emma?" tanyaku.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Yep!"

"Baiklah, aku akan ada tugas kelompok di kampus habis kelas usai nanti sore, mungkin selesai jam enam atau tujuh—aku sudah minta izin pada ibu lho, ya. Tapi aku akan menghubungi Emma sekitar setengah lima untuk memastikan dia mengantarmu pulang sebelum ibu tiba di rumah," kataku.

"Sip! Dah!" sahut Henry, mengambil ranselnya, lalu langsung pergi.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Kelasku selesai jam empat hari ini, tapi yah, kerja kelompok. Heran deh, kenapa pas sekali saat aku tidak bisa bawa mobil sendiri malah harus pulang malam? Kalau kemarin mungkin bisa pas Sheriff datang dan mengantar-jemput. Tapi hari ini, tadi siang ia pasti ikut rapat dengan ibu, jadinya ia tidak datang untuk mengantarku ke kampus—bukannya aku akan memintanya juga, sih. Dan malam ini pun tidak akan ada kemungkinan ia akan menjemputku lagi.

Tugas kelompokku dikerjakan di kampus, di luar jam kelas. Tidak sulit, kami hanya perlu mengecat di kanvas besar dan menghiasnya. Hiasan-hiasan sudah kami buat di rumah masing-masing, tinggal kami satukan saja di kanvas. Sedangkan soal mengecat di kanvas itu baru kami lakukan sekarang. Tidak sulit, kami hanya perlu bagi tugas, siapa yang mengecat dan siapa yang menempel.

Saat kulirik jam dinding di ruangan tempat kami mengerjakan tugas, ternyata sudah jam setengah lima lewat sedikit. Uh-oh, aku sudah janji akan menghubungi Emma, kan? Jadi kuambil ponsel dan menghubungi nomor wanita itu, berharap sebenarnya ia telah lebih dulu mengantar adikku pulang atau setidaknya sudah dalam perjalanan.

"_Ya?_" tanya Emma dari seberang.

"Hei, Emma, Henry masih bersamamu?" tanyaku.

"_Oh, ya, kami masih, uh, Operasi Kobra,_" jawabnya.

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan, sekarang sudah jam setengah lima."

"_Apa—OH! Baiklah_," ia langsung memutuskan sambungan ponsel. Kugigit bibir dan berharap nanti Henry bisa sampai di rumah duluan dari ibu.

.

.

Jam setengah tujuh, akhirnya kami selesai mengerjakan tugas. Karena kami tidak mungkin membawa pulang hasil kerja kami sama-sama, jadi kami menitip pada salah satu dari kami yang membawa mobil. Habis itu kami keluar dari gedung. Keluar dari gedung kampus, Sheriff mengejutkanku dengan memarkirkan mobil patrolinya di tempat parkir. Kuhampiri ia yang sedang bersender pada mobilnya.

"Sheriff?" panggilku bingung.

"Hei," sapanya. "Ibumu memintaku menjemputmu malam ini."

Aku menyerngit. "_Ibuku_ meminta_mu_ menjemput_ku_? Tidak salah? Bukankah itu artinya dia membiarkanmu memanjakanku?"

Sheriff menyengir. "Hari ini spesial, ayo."

Dengan masih agak bingung aku ikut dia masuk mobil. Sheriff mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sampai rumahku. Sampai rumah, aku turun mobil dan Sheriff langsung pergi.

Begitu aku masuk rumah, aku mendengar dentingan barang jatuh dari arah dapur. Aku menyerngit dan segera datang ke ruangan itu. Di sana kulihat ibu sedang berjongkok mengambil sendok dan garpu di lantai—mungkin kedua barang itu yang terjatuh dan dentingannya tertangkap telingaku.

"Ibu?" panggilku.

Ia mendongak dan langsung memasang wajah gugup. "Oh, sial, aku belum terlalu siap."

Aku menyerngit. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya—ya, tentu," ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Aku hanya ... belum menyalakan lilin."

"Lilin?"

Ibu menghela, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kotak kardus di meja. Mataku terbelalak melihat kue tar stroberi di tangannya. "Aku baru menancapkan lilin. Lalu kupikir mau menyiapkan piring dan garpu untuk kita makan kuenya. Ternyata kau sampai sini duluan padahal aku berencana untuk mengejutkanmu begitu kau masuk rumah."

"Mengejutkanku?" ulangku.

Ia mengangguk. "Ulangtahunmu. Aku tahu kau ulangtahun kemarin, tapi, yah, aku tidak sempat, jadi baru hari ini—"

Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku lebih dulu memeluknya. Kurasakan tubuhnya mematung. "Terimakasih, Ibu," gumamku sambil tersenyum menahan haru.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku bisa merasakan satu tangannya membalas pelukanku, mengusap pelan punggungku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan ibu tiriku berpelukan. Karena saat aku senang atau takut, selalu Sheriff yang memelukku.

.

.

Ini adalah tahun terakhirku berkuliah. Tahun tersulit, mungkin, karena harus skripsi, siap sidang. Lalu di tahun terakhir kami ini juga dituntut untuk kerja magang, terserah dimana, yang penting masih di dalam kota ini. Karena magangnya harus sesuai dengan jurusan yang diambil, sekarang aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku harus cari kemana? Ibu pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin mendatangi rektorku untuk bilang bahwa aku bisa menjadi desainer pribadi walikota sebagai kerja magangku—ini jelas-jelas kutolak karena ini sama saja dengan aku memakai kekuasaan ibuku.

Tinggal sebulan lagi sampai batas pengajuan skripsi. Salah satu syaratnya adalah minimal pengalaman kerja dua bulan atau sedang berlangsung. Bukannya malas mencari kerja, tapi setiap aku minta pendapat ibu, ia selalu bilang tidak usah. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Makanya kalau aku ke Granny's sendirian, aku akan mengecek lowongan kerja lewat koran diam-diam. Seperti sekarang. Duduk di pojok, cangkir teh menemaniku di meja.

"Rose?" sapa seseorang.

Aku mendongak, melihat Miss Blanchard tersenyum padaku. "Oh, hai," gumamku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada berita menarik di koran?" tanyanya sambil duduk di hadapanku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Aku hanya cari tempat magang."

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau di SD? Seingatku kepala sekolah membuka lowongan guru gambar."

"Sungguh?" tanyaku senang.

Miss Blanchard mengangguk lagi. "Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu pada kepala sekolah."

"Oh, terimakasih!" ucapku tulus.

Nah, sekarang aku tinggal perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa pergi ke sekolah Henry tanpa ketahuan ibu.

.

.

Yang paling senang akan kenyataan bahwa aku dapat tempat magang itu adalah Henry. Kepala sekolahnya menelepon ke rumah—untung saja ibu sedang tidak ada di rumah—dan kebetulan yang angkat adalah Henry. Telepon itu dioper padaku, dan kepala sekolah bilang aku bisa datang ke sekolah Senin pagi untuk pengarahan dan langsung mengajar. Sesungguhnya itu membuatku bingung, karena teman-teman kuliahku bilang pengajuan magang itu sangat ribet. Uh, kuharap aku bisa mudah begini bukan karena pengaruh ibu.

Henry bilang siang ini ia ada janji sesi dengan Dr Hopper. Tumben, biasanya selalu sore atau malam, setelah ibu pulang dari kantor. Tapi karena janji sesinya siang, berarti aku yang akan mengantar adikku ini menemui Dr Hopper setelah makan siang.

"Kenapa tumben siang-siang?" tanyaku.

"Entah, mungkin untuk membicarakan tentang tambang yang ambruk karena gempa kemarin," jawab Henry.

"Tambang? Oooh ya, kemarin gempa, aku kaget sekali di rumah," kataku tiba-tiba ingat soal gempa.

Kemarin malam aku sedang membaca novel di ranjang, tiba-tiba semuanya bergetar, untung saja tidak lama. Waktu itu ibu sedang di luar dan Henry sedang sesi dengan Dr Hopper, alias aku seorang diri di rumah. Langsung saja aku keluar kamar untuk mengecek sekitar rumah. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit setelah gempa, Sheriff meneleponku untuk menanyakan keadaanku.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa pergi ke apartemen Miss Blanchard," ujar Henry saat aku sedang mengantarnya ke Dr Hopper.

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Emma tinggal disana sekarang, dan Miss Blanchard sudah masuk dalam bagian Operasi Kobra."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Bukan tentang Operasi Kobra, tapi kupikir mungkin aku memang bisa menunggu sesi Henry selesai dengan mampir ke apartemen gurunya, sekalian bisa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk rekomendasinya. Jadi setelah Henry turun dari mobil, aku langsung menyetir pergi.

Apartemen Miss Blanchard tidak jauh dari kantor Dr Hopper, jadi bisa sampai dengan cepat. Kunaiki tangga dan tiba di depan pintu apartemen sang guru, lalu kuketuk pintu itu. Wajah yang punya rumah langsung menyapaku setelah ia membuka pintu sambil tersenyum.

"Rose," sapanya ramah.

"Hai, Miss Blanchard," balasku. "Um, aku habis antar Henry untuk terapinya, lalu kupikir bisa datang mampir untuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

"Tentang kau merekomendasikanku pada kepala sekolah," jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Tadi pagi kepala sekolah menelepon ke rumah dan bilang aku bisa mulai hari Senin."

"Oh, itu bagus sekali!" sahut Miss Blanchard senang. "Eh, ayo masuk, kau bisa tunggu Henry sambil duduk di dalam."

Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pelan, lalu ikut dia masuk ke rumahnya. Kulihat Emma sedang duduk di kursi di depan meja dapur, ia tersenyum padaku. Saat duduk di samping ibu kandung Henry itu, aku baru sadar bahwa ia mengenakan _badge_ deputi.

"Kau terima tawaran Sheriff?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

Emma mengangguk dan menyengir sambil menuangkan air di gelas lalu menyodorkannya padaku. "Soalnya kau benar, dengan menjadi deputi, aku bisa bebas berkeliaran demi Operasi Kobra, contohnya kemarin."

Aku menyerngit. "Kemarin?"

"Gempa, tambang ambruk, ibumu tidak bisa mengusirku dari tempat itu karena aku seorang deputi, jadi aku bisa melihat sekitar," jawabnya masih menyengir. "Dan omong-omong, aku ada di mobil dengan Graham saat ia menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaanmu."

"Ah, ya, dia memang mudah khawatir," kataku.

Cengirannya tidak hilang. "Terhadapmu, dia mudah khawatir terhadapmu. Saat mencari David di hutan, aku sempat melihatnya memegangi tanganmu terus sambil jalan. Kalian berpacaran atau begitu?"

Langsung saja aku termegap karena kaget. "Tidak! Oh, astaga, dia terlalu tua untukku, mungkin umurnya dua kaliku."

"Hei, cinta tidak kenal usia," ujar Emma sambil menyesap minumannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil mengerang pelan. Aku tidak menyangka ibunya Henry akan senang menggodaku seperti ini.

"Aku orang terburuk di seluruh dunia." Itu bukan eranganku, itu milik Miss Blanchard. Spontan saja aku dan Emma menoleh pada yang punya suara.

"Sungguh? Di seluruh dunia?" tanya Emma, dengan nada menggoda yang sama saat ia menggodaku tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Miss Blanchard menghampiri kami. "Jika Kathryn berlaku buruk, akan lebih mudah. Tapi dia sangat ... baik."

Aku menyerngit. Kathryn? Oooh, istrinya John Doe. Jadi mungkin sebelum aku datang, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pria itu.

"Dan apa, tepatnya, yang akan lebih mudah?" tanya Emma.

Yang ditanya menghela. "Tidak ada," gumamnya.

"'Tidak ada' itu bagus," ujar Emma. "Kamu cerdas—kau tahu tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pria yang sudah menikah. Tidak berharga untuk dibuat sakit hati."

Tepat setelah Emma berkata begitu, pintu apartemen diketuk orang dari luar. Emma segera bangkit dari kursi dan membuka pintu. Aku menyerngit ketika melihat Henry ada di balik pintu dengan pipi basah dan mata merah.

"_Kid_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Emma.

Langsung aku segera bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri adikku dengan cemas. Henry langsung berlari masuk dan memelukku sampai aku agak sedikit mundur gara-gara ia langsung menyerudukku begitu.

"Henry ... Henry, ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia mengisak. "Archie bilang aku gila."

Aku menyerngit. "Archie? Dr Hopper?"

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk sambil terus mengisak. "Aku tahu dia tidak percaya soal kutukan itu, tapi dia bilang seakan aku benar-benar tidak punya akal sehat lagi!"

Kubelai kepala adikku itu dengan pelan, sambil aku diam-diam saling pandang dengan Emma. Harus kuakui aku pun tidak percaya soal kutukan, tapi aku tidak berpikir sampai Henry tidak punya akal sehat. Dr Hopper seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anak kecil seperti Henry.

Aku berjongkok di hadapan adikku. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Henry mengangguk. "Oke, ayo." Lalu aku pamit dengan Emma dan Miss Blanchard sebelum kami keluar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Dia langsung memasang wajah ngeri. "Kematian?"

Peramal tua itu tersenyum. "Belum tentu tentang kematian, Nak. Oh, tapi bisa soal tinta yang dipakai saat tandatangan! Seperti contohnya aku selalu pakai tinta ungu kalau ingin menandatangani sesuatu. Mana dia—oh, ini," katanya sambil memamerka pena bulu dengan tinta berwarna ungu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Tapi kalau kematian akan membuatku tahu bahwa ia cinta sejatiku, berarti sudah terlambat, kan?"

"Tidak ada kata terlambat," kata wanita itu dengan sabar. "Setelah kematian, semua orang akan mengalami kehidupan kedua. Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan orang itu di kehidupan kedua."

"Dan orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku juga? Aku akan bertemu dengannya di kehidupan kedua?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Bisa jadi. Ingat, ramalan itu tidak mutlak, dan kadang ambigu walau artinya sebenarnya sama saja. Nah, mau coba ramal garis tangan?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lagi dengan semangat. Ia segera memamerkan kedua telapak tangannya. Baru saja sang peramal memegang dua pergelangan tangan anak itu, gorden tenda ramal terbuka dan seorang wanita berjalan masuk dengan seorang pria mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, Mrs dan Mr Fleurette," sapa sang peramal sambil tersenyum.

Gadis yang ada diramal langsung menoleh ke belakang dan langsung tersenyum riang. "Mama! Papa!" Lalu dengan agak bingung ia menoleh pada peramal itu lagi. "Aku tidak pernah sebut nama margaku, kan?"

Sang peramal tersenyum. "Aku peramal, Sayang. Ketika aku melihatmu di luar tadi, aku sudah tahu bahwa namamu saat ini adalah Rosalindt Fleurette."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 6**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Kami tiba di pinggir hutan. Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak ingin ke sini. Tapi air mata Henry itu adalah kelemahanku. Ia terus mengisak sepanjang perjalanan dari apartemen Miss Blanchard, dan mungkin baru sepuluh menit menyetir mobil menuju rumah, Henry minta aku membawanya ke tambang. Aku menolak, tapi Henry bersikeras, jadi aku membawanya kemari.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, Henry langsung turun dari mobil dan aku mengikutinya. Ia mengambil senter dari tasnya dan aku menyerngit.

"Kau bawa senter itu dari rumah?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Karena kupikir Dr Hopper ada di pihak kita, kupikir ia akan setuju untuk masuk ke tambang untuk mencari petunjuk dan bukti."

"Jadi isi ranselmu itu ... " kataku sambil menunjuk ransel besar di punggung Henry.

Anak itu mengangguk lagi. "Aku bawa cemilan untuk di dalam. Kau bisa tunggu di luar kalau mau, aku akan tetap masuk."

Langsung saja aku mendesah. "Henry, ini berbahaya, bagaimana kalau kau tertiban reruntuhan di dalam?"

"Antara aku akan berteriak memanggilmu yang ada di luar, atau aku tidak perlu berteriak memanggilmu karena kau memang ikut masuk denganku," ujar Henry. Pipinya masih basah karena habis menangis, tapi ia bisa menyengir sekarang sambil menyodorkan senter yang lain.

Astaga, adikku ini terlalu cerdik. Jadi aku menghela sambil tersenyum kecil dan menerima senter yang disodorkannya, mengikutinya masuk ke dalam tambang dan menyalakan senter.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan mengikuti Henry dari belakang. Kami menyusuri dalam tambang, mengikuti rel yang ada di bebatuan, ada yang hanya berjalan lurus atau berkelok-kelok bahkan bercabang. Aku hanya mengikuti arah langkah adikku saja. Dan aku tidak tahu apa persisnya yang kami cari. Kupikir pasti Henry dengan sangat serius melihat sekitarnya dengan senter, sedangkan aku lebih berusaha memerhatikan langkah kami untuk memastian kami tidak terjatuh atau malah akan ada reruntuhan di atas kami karena sesekali tempat ini bergetar. Kemudian aku merasakan gempa yang lebih keras dari pada yang tadi, sampai batu-batu mulai runtuh, segera aku mengajak Henry lari.

"_Henry?!_"

Aku mengerjap. Bukankah itu suara Dr Hopper? "Henry, dengar itu?"

Henry menoleh padaku. "Archie! Suaranya dari sini!" Ia berbelok dan aku mengikutinya.

"_Rozzy?!_" panggil Dr Hopper lagi kali ini dengan namaku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kami menemukan sosoknya dengan sebatang korek api yang menyala di tangannya.

"Archie!" panggil Henry senang sembari kami menghampiri pria itu.

"Henry! Rozzy!" balas Dr Hopper.

Aku segera memerhatikan sekitarku. Rasanya bagian yang di sini tidak begitu asing ... bukankah tadi di sini adalah tempat kami masuk tambang pertama kali? Tapi lubangnya tertutup ... mungkin karena daritadi tempat ini bergetar makanya bebatuannya runtuh dan menutupi lubangnya? Gawat.

"Kau kemari untuk menolong kami!" sahut Henry.

"Bukan, Henry, dengar," kata Dr Hopper. "Kita harus keluar dari sini, oke?"

"Jadi kau masih melarangku?" tanya Henry.

"Henry, tidak ada waktu untuk itu—" ujar Dr Hopper, "—ayolah, Henry, ayo!"

"Kau tidak percaya aku?" tanya Henry lalu ia mundur. "Kau akan lihat!" Ia berbalik badan. "Kau akan lihat!" katanya lagi sambil berlari pergi.

"Henry!" panggilku cemas sambil berjalan cepat. "Henry jalan lari begitu!"

Aku mengekori adikku lagi. Ia masih kecil, dan larinya cukup cepat. Aku tidak berani berlari dalam sini, takut kalau aku tersandung batu. Jadinya aku hanya berjalan secepat yang aku bisa.

... lalu aku terjatuh begitu saja.

Dr Hopper yang masih memanggil nama Henry langsung menghampiriku dengan cemas dan membantuku berdiri. Dengan cemas aku buru-buru berdiri juga. Agak berbohong pada pria ini dengan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, biar kami bisa cepat menyusul Henry.

Kami menemukan Henry sedang seakan mengintip dari suatu lubang dengan senternya. Anak itu begitu serius, mungkin ia benar-benar menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di bawah sana," ujar Henry tanpa menoleh pada kami.

Kuhampiri dia. "Apa?" Henry membiarkanku melihat dari lubang itu juga. Benar saja, aku melihat sesuatu agak bersinar, bentuknya seperti pecahan kaca, seperti yang tadi Henry temukan saat kami masuk ke dalam tambang ini di awal.

Tiba-tiba gempa lagi, tidak besar, tapi ya, gempa sebentar

"Henry, ini benar-benar berbahaya, kita harus segera keluar dari sini," kata Dr Hopper.

"Itu bisa jadi sesuatu," kata Henry. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dengan tampang frustasi Dr Hopper menghampiri adikku dan berjongkok di depannya. "Henry, lihat aku! Aku ketakutan untukmu, Henry!"

"Karena kau berpikir adikku gila?" tanyaku.

Dr Hopper menatapku tak percaya lalu menggeleng cepat dan menoleh pada Henry lagi. "Bukan! Bukan! Karena kita terjebak di bawah tanah di tambang tak terpakai, Henry, dan tidak ada jalan keluar!"

"Tunggu, saat kami bertemu denganmu pertama kali tadi, belakangmu itu benar-benar lubang masuk? Sudah tertutup?" tanyaku.

Pria itu mengangguk sambil menatapku cemas. Kuteguk ludah dengan susah payah sambil memijat kening. Bagaimana caranya kami bisa keluar? Mungkin kami hanya bisa berharap orang-orang membuka lubang dari lubang, tapi mau tunggu sampai kapan?

"Rozzy ... " gumam Henry sambil menghampiriku. "Kau berdarah?"

Aku menyerngit. Oh, yah, terasa perih di telapak tanganku. Kulihat telapak tanganku, ada luka goresan karena jatuh tadi. Sempat kuabaikan soalnya aku lebih khawatir tentang adikku. Dr Hopper buru-buru menghampiriku sambil mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau tidak apa-apa!" sahut Dr Hopper sambil membebat telapak tanganku ala kadarnya.

"Kalau kubilang aku terluka, kau akan membebatku lebih dulu lalu kita menemukan Henry belakangan. Aku tidak mau," balasku.

"Rozzy, aku minta maaf," ujar Henry.

Aku menoleh pada anak itu dan tersenyum. "Aku jatuh bukan karenamu, Henry, aku yang tidak memerhatikan langkahku tadi."

"Oke, yah, ini untuk sementara waktu," kata Dr Hopper yang sudah mengikat sapu tangannya. Aku menggumamkan terimakasih pelan dan ia mengangguk. "Kita harus cari jalan keluar, oke?"

"Tapi kau bilang lubangnya sudah tertutup," balas Henry.

"Mungkin masih ada jalan yang lain," kata Dr Hopper. "Ayo."

Jadi kami bertiga berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam tambang, berharap menemukan cahaya dari luar yang menandakan tempat itu bisa menjadi jalan keluar. Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang? Kalau sekarang sudah malam, tidak akan ada cahaya yang bisa masuk ke dalam sini.

Kurogoh ponselku, melihat sekarang sudah jam enam sore. Tidak ada sinyal di dalam sini—aku sudah menduganya, makanya aku tidak perlu repot berpikir untuk menghubungi orang luar untuk menolong kami keluar.

Kami sudah berjalan dan berbelok beberapa kali, sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gongongan. Bukan hanya aku yang mendengarnya, karena Henry dan Dr Hopper bereaksi juga.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Suara Pongo!" jawab Henry senang.

"Ikuti suaranya!" sahut Dr Hopper.

Lalu kami benar-benar mencari asal suara anjing itu. Mungkin karena Dr Hopper adalah pemilik Pongo, jadi ialah yang paling semangat mencari asal suaranya. Tentu saja, suara gongongan anjing itu tidak terdengar bahwa ia ada di dalam sini, suaranya berasal dari atas sana—jelas saja, kami kan di tambang, di bawah tanah.

"Suaranya terdengar dari sini," gumam Dr Hopper.

Kugigit bibir karena suara Pongo membawa kami ke jalan buntu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di depan kami kecuali dinding batu dan tanah dan seng-seng yang biasa di pakai untuk atap rumah. Dr Hopper maju dan mencoba menggeser salah satu seng besar yang berdiri di dinding tanah. Aku menyerngit mendapati di balik sana ada semacam pintu seperti kawat nyamuk yang sudah karatan.

"Apa—apa ini?" tanya Henry menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Sepertinya ... elevator," jawab Dr Hopper.

Perlahan pria itu membuka pintu elevator dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memerhatikan tempat itu, semacam kotak kecil, seperti kotak telepon.

"Elevator?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini dipakai penambang untuk keluar masuk lewat atas," jawab Dr Hopper sambil terus memeriksa.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kita bisa mendengar suara Pongo? Karena dia ada di atas sana?" tanyaku memastikan. Dr Hopper mengangguk.

"Bisakah kita menggerakkannya?" tanya Henry sambil ikut masuk ke dalam kotak elevator. Aku mengikutinya juga.

Dr Hopper menoleh pada kami dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita coba."

Pria itu memeriksa bagian yang tampak seperti setir mobil, kupikir mungkin itulah yang akan menggerakkan elevator ini. Segala hal di sini sudah karatan, begitu juga dengan setirnya. Dr Hopper dengan agak ragu memegang setir dengan dua tangan, lalu ketika kulihat ia mulai menggenggam erat, ia mulai berusaha menggerakkan setir ke kiri. Tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu ia coba ke kanan, dan aku bisa mendengar suara 'krk', tanda setir itu mulai bergerak.

"Mungkin karena elevator ini sudah tua jadi seperti itu?" tanyaku.

Dr Hopper menggeram mungkin saking kerasnya setir itu. "Dan tampaknya butuh oli atau sejenisnya agar tidak seret," ujarnya, lalu mencoba memutar setir ke kanan lagi. "Ayolah!"

Adikku langsung maju dan memegang setir dengan dua tangan, berusaha membantu. Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin membantu. Tapi telapak tanganku masih terluka, dan membantu memutar setir itu hanya akan membuat darahnya mengalir lebih lagi—karena saat ini aku sudah bisa melihat sedikit bercak darah pada sapu tangan Dr Hopper yang terbebat di telapak tanganku.

Kemudian kurasakan kotak elevator ini bergerak naik. "Kalian berhasil!" sahutku senang tapi dengan gugup juga. "Berhati-hatilah, tidak usah buru-buru!"

Kotak elevator bergerak naik lagi. Mungkin setelah naik beberapa puluh sentimeter, tiba-tiba gempa besar selama mungkin lima atau enam detik. Elevator bergetar hebat, kami bertiga terjatuh, tapi aku masih bisa bersyukur karena kotak elevator ini tidak ikut terjatuh. Aku masih bisa melihat lewat lubang-lubang di dasar elevator bahwa kami tidak terjatuh ke dasar tambang.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" sahut Dr Hopper cemas.

"Aku tidak apa! Henry?" tanyaku.

"Baik-baik saja!" jawab adikku.

Setelah memastikan gempanya sudah selesai, Dr Hopper menghampiriku, memeriksa tanganku. "Oh, astaga ini buruk sekali," gumamnya. Walau agak gelap di sini, tapi aku bisa melihat darah masih terus mengalir di telapak tanganku. Tidak deras, tapi masih terus keluar. "Kau bawa sapu tangan?" aku menggeleng.

"A-aku ada!" sahut Henry. Kulihat ia langsung membuka resleting tasnya, mengaduk isinya, dan menghampiri kami dengan sapu tangannya.

"Oke," gumam Dr Hopper sambil menerima sapu tangan itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada adikku yang memasang wajah cemas. "Tidak apa, akan kulap dulu, ada air?" Henry menyerahkan botol minumnya. "Tahan, Rose."

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil merasakan detak jantungku yang begitu kencang. Dr Hopper menyiram telapak tanganku yang terluka dengan air. Langsung saja aku meringis dan menahan tangis karena rasanya perih sekali. Setelah itu Dr Hopper mengelap telapak tangan itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya, kemudian baru membebatnya dengan sapu tangan Henry. Setelah selesai, ia menyuruhku untuk minum air. Aku menurut saja. Setelah semua selesai, perlahan kami duduk di dasar elevator, berusaha agar tidak terlalu menggoyang kotak elevator ini, tidak ingin sampai kotak ini terjaduh sampai paling bawah.

"Aku sangat, sungguh-sungguh, benar-benar, minta maaf," ujar Henry sambil duduk.

"Tidak apa, Henry," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terluka dan itu gara-gara aku," katanya lagi. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menemukan bukti disini."

"Rozzy benar, Henry, benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ujar Dr Hopper. "Dan, um, aku minta maaf juga. dengar, aku—aku tidak berpikir bahwa kamu gila. Aku—aku hanya ... aku hanya berpikir bahwa kalian memiliki ibu yang sangat kuat, yang punya pemikiran jelas untuk jalan hidup kalian dan ketika kalian keluar dari jalan itu ... dia jadi takut. Dan itu wajar. Tapi itu juga wajar untukmu bisa bebas memikirkan hal-hal yang kau mau pikirkan. Jadi, aku ... aku tidak serius soal yang kukatakan tadi siang dan aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengatakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya pada Henry?" tanyaku sambil agak menyerngit.

"Kupikir aku bukan orang yang baik," jawab Dr Hopper. "Aku bukan orang yang kuinginkan."

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba kurasakan kotak elevator ini terjatuh ke bawah lagi. Kupikir mungkin bukan karena gempa, tapi memang elevator ini sudah terlalu tua, sudah berkarat, dan sedang menampung beban lebih dari yang benda ini bisa tampung sekarang.

"Kupikir kau bisa menjadi itu—kupikir kau bisa menjadi orang yang baik," kata Henry setelah elevator berhenti bergerak. "Maksudku, kau Jiminy Cricket."

"Henry, Henry, Jiminy Cricket adalah ... dia adalah _cricket_—jangkrik, oke? Dan... dan aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa itu aku," balas Dr Hopper.

"Tapi sebelum menjadi itu, dia adalah seorang pria yang memakan waktu lama sampai dia tahu tindakan apa yang harus dia ambil," ujar Henry.

"Itu terdengar seperti aku," gumam sang lawan bicara.

Henry mengangguk mantap. "Sekarang lebih sulit untukmu karena kutukan itu. Untuk mendengar suara dari hatimu. Untuk menjadi siapa yang kau inginkan."

Dan lagi-lagi elevator terjatuh. Benar-benar , deh, jantungku serasa mau copot.

Ini benar-benar buruk. Maksudku, di sini gelap, tidak ada jalan keluar—setidaknya dari dalam sini. Bisa-bisa selain takut gelap, aku akan kena _claustrophobia_ habis ini. Karena kami ada di bawah tanah, aku tahu oksigennya makin lama akan menipis. Dan telapak tanganku ... tidak seperih tadi, mungkin karena akhirnya sudah dibersihkan, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan darah masih mengalir pelan. Aku takut bukan main. Maksudku, aku ingin percaya bahwa akan ada orang-orang di luar tambang yang berusaha menyelamatkan kami—aku tidak peduli kalau bahkan mereka hanya mencemaskan Henry.

"Rozzy, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Henry.

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Henry, aku sudah bilang tidak apa ..."

"Um, kau pucat, kulit wajahmu," kata Dr Hopper.

"Setidaknya aku masih bernafas, itu yang penting," kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Hening lagi.

Aku jadi kepikiran tentang elevator ini. Maksudku, kami sudah tahu bahwa setidaknya benda ini bisa bergerak naik. Daritadi kami terjatuh bukan karena bagian atasnya tertimpa sesuatu, melainkan mungkin karena tali dan besinya. Tapi di atas sana sangat gelap. Bagaimana jika di atas sana lubang tempat elevatornya ditutup? Berarti sekali pun kami bisa menaikkan elevator ini sampai atas, kami tetap tidak akan bisa keluar. Huh.

"Henry, boleh aku tanya lagi?" tanya Dr Hopper.

"Tanya apa?" balas Henry.

"Kenapa kau berpikir sangat penting untuk teori dongengmu itu untuk jadi benar?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab adikku dengan polos.

"Coba saja."

Kulihat Henry menoleh padaku, mungkin minta bantuan. Yah, aku sendiri mana bisa memikirkan itu? Kan, sebenarnya ketua Operasi Kobra dari awal adalah Henry sendiri, dialah yang menciptakan misi ini, semua adalah teori yang ia pikirkan sendiri. Mana kutahu alasannya?

" ... Karena semua tidak terjadi begitu saja ... " jawab Henry pelan.

"Aku paham," ujar Dr Hopper.

"Kupikir jika aku menemukan bukti ... –tapi aku idak menemukan apa-apa."

"Itu tidak benar, kau menemukan pecahan kaca, kan, tadi?" kataku.

"Yah. Aku tersesat dan kau menemukanku juga," timpal Dr Hopper.

"Maksudmu, kau sudah ingat?" tanya Henry, aku bisa menangkap nada semangatnya.

"Bukan, Henry," jawab Dr Hopper. "Aku—aku tidak ingat, tapi aku—aku ingat mau menjadi apa aku sebenarnya. Aku hanya perlu lebih peka."

Hm, kupikir itu pertanda baik. Oke, yah, Dr Hopper belum bisa ingat kalau dirinya adalah Jiminy Cricket, tapi adikku ini bisa membuat sang doktor berpikir seperti itu. Mungkin ia dan Jiminy Cricket memang punya banyak kesamaan. Mungkin lain kali aku harus meminjam buku dongeng Henry dan membacanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara batu jatuh ke atas elevator. Aku kaget, tentu saja, spontan langsung menoleh ke atas. Butiran tanah kering turun ke dalam kotak lewat lubang-lubang yang di atas. Sungguh, aku berharap tanah yang ada di atas sana tidak jatuh semua.

"A—apa itu?" tanya Henry. Aku melihat apa yang ia lihat—seperti sebuah cahaya dari atas elevator.

"Kupikir itu bantuan!" jawab Dr Hopper.

Benar juga, prlahan aku bisa melihat wajah Emma di atas sana dengan senter di kepalanya, dan tali mengikat di tubuhnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" seru Emma.

"Yah, kami—" ucap Dr Hopper, ia menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kami tidak apa-apa."

"Bertahanlah kalian!" sahut Emma lalu kulihat ia membuka pintu atas kotak ini. Kusipitkan mata karena takutnya akan ada kotoran-kotoran dari atas sana yang turun ke bawah dan sampai masuk mata.

Dr Hopper langsung menggendong Henry dan mengopernya pada Emma. Setelah wanita itu mendapatkan Henry dan bilang sudah siap untuk aku dan Archie ikut naik, tiba-tiba elevator ini berguncang dengan hebat.

"Archie? Rozzy?!" panggil Emma.

"Gempa lagi?" tanyaku cemas.

"Benda ini akan jatuh!" sahut Dr Hopper.

"Maaf!" pekik Emma.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum kecut pada adikku yang memandangku cemas. "Tidak apa!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Rosalindt keluar dari tenda ramal bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya, Mrs dan Mr Fleurette. Gadis itu dengan riang berjalan di tengah kedua orangtuanya, sambil masing-masing tangan digandeng ayah dan ibunya.

"Wanita tadi bilang bahwa aku berasal dari orang dengan warna merah," celetuk Rosalindt saat mereka akhirnya masuk rumah. "Apa maksudnya? Kalian punya benda favorit warna merah?"

Mrs dan Mr Fleurette spontan langsung melirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan kaget. Tapi mereka diam saja. Keduanya hanya mengiring putri mereka ke kamarnya.

"Roz," gumam Mrs Fleurette sambil duduk di ranjang bersama dengan putrinya. "Ingat kata mama dan papa tadi pagi, tentang kami akan memberitahumu beberapa hal penting setelah kita pulang dari tempat ini?" Rosalindt mengangguk. Mrs Fleurette tersentum sedih. "Hal pertama yang harus kau tahu adalah mama dan papa selalu sangat sayang padamu.

Rosalindt tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang mama dan papa."

"Bagus, itu bagus, Sayang," ujar Mr Fleurette yang akhirnya duduk di ranjang juga. "Apa pun yang akan kami katakan padamu, apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ingatlah bahwa kami tetap sayang padamu."

Gadis kecil itu menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan agak bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk juga.

"Oke, uh, tujuh tahun lalu, mama dan papa pergi ke rumah sakit," kata Mrs Fleurette. "Kami menemui seorang dokter yang sudah memiliki hasil lab untuk kesehatan kami. Hari itu kami datang untuk mengetahui hasilnya, dan dokter bilang bahwa mama tidak akan bisa melahirkan seorang anak."

"Tapi mama punya aku," ujar Rosalindt sambil menyerngit.

Mrs Fleurette mengangguk. "Memilikimu adalah mukjizat untuk kami, Sayang, percayalah. Nah, aku dan ayahmu berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari ruangan dokter berniat untuk pulang dengan pasrah. Tapi saat kami sedang melewati suatu lorong di rumah sakit, kami menemukan seorang bayi kecil di lantai dengan berbalutkan kain di depan suatu kamar rawat.

"Penasaran dengan apa dan kenapa bayi itu di situ, kami menghampirinya. Bayi itu masih merah, jelas sekali bahwa ia masih baru dilahirkan. Seorang suster keluar dari kamar rawat itu dengan wajah cemas. Karena kebetulan, jadi aku menanyakan itu bayi siapa. Suster tersebut terkejut saat kubilang kami menemukan bayi itu di lantai.

"Suster bilang bahwa tadi ada wanita di kamar itu yang melahirkan bayi perempuan. Wanita itu memandang tidak suka, tapi kemudian mau menggendong juga dan berkata akan menghirup udara segar sebentar sambil membawa bayinya. Tapi sudah satu jam dan wanita itu tidak kembali, makanya tadi suster keluar kamar dengan cemas kalau terjadi sesuatu," cerita Mrs Fleurette.

"Wanita itu tak kunjung kembali," Mr Fleurette melanjutkan, "jadi kami memutusan untuk membawa pulang bayi itu dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Kami sepakat menamainya ... Rosalindt."

" ... itu namaku ... ?" gumam Rosalindt.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 7**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Elevator terus berguncang dan aku bisa merasakan bahwa tempat kakiku ini berpijak mulai turun. Aku bisa mendengar Emma dan Henry memanggil namaku dan Dr Hopper. Sudah sangat pasrah aku sekarang, tahu benda ini akan jatuh.

Yang kutahu selanjutnya adalah elevator ini benar-benar jatuh, tapi aku tidak jatuh bersama dengannya. Dr Hopper menggenggam erat satu tanganku yang tidak terluka. Aku mendongak, melihat pria itu ada di atasku, dengan satu tangannya yang lain memegang payung yang digantungkannya pada Emma. Selama beberapa detik tadi aku sempat lupa untuk bernafas, dan sekarang barulah menghela nafas lega.

Kami ditarik ke atas, keluar dari lubang elevator. Aku tahu pasti sangat sulit, mengingat ada empat orang di sini yang harus ditarik bersamaan, dan berat kami berempat pasti lebih dari seratus kilogram. Begitu _akhirnya_ kami semua keluar dari lubang—tentu saja aku orang terakhir yang sampai di luar karena aku ada di paling bawah—, aku bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan banyak orang. Yep, banyak orang disini seakan kami sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan.

Henry diturunkan dari gendongan Emma biar tali yang mengikat wanita itu bisa dilepaskan, lalu Archie membantuku berdiri. Kulihat ibu langsung menghampiri kami, memelukku dengan erat, habis itu gantian memeluk adikku. Setelah ibu menyingkir, Sheriff Graham dengan cepat langsung mendekapku.

"Rosalindt, oh, astaga," gumamnya sambil terus mendekapku.

Mau tak mau aku tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sheriff."

Sheriff melepaskan diri dariku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah cemasnya yang sedang berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia membungkuk agar bisa melihat wajahku lebih jelas. Jemarinya, tepatnya ibu jarinya, mengusap pipiku dengan pelan—dan pada saat itu sensasi panas dan dingin bersamaan itu kurasakan lagi.

Aku bisa melihat matanya seakan memeriksa setiap inci diriku, dan matanya membulat saat melihat tanganku. Tanganku. Oh, astaga, aku lupa soal yang satu itu!

"Ros—Rosalindt, kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Sheriff.

"Uh, aku sempat terjatuh, telapak tanganku berdarah—"

"_Masih_ berdarah?" Aku mengangguk. Sheriff langsung menarikku ke seorang dengan seragam medis. "Dia berdarah," katanya pada si petugas.

Sang medis langsung memeriksa tanganku dan segera mengobatinya dengan cekatan. Sesekali aku tidak tahan sampai harus meringis saat diobati. Mungkin setelah lima belas menit kemudian, petugas itu baru selesai memerban tanganku lalu ia undur diri untuk gantian memeriksa Dr Hopper.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Sheriff lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Setidaknya ternyata ini tidak perlu dijahit, katanya darahnya terus keluar hanya karena adrenalin."

"Kalau kau bisa merasakan sakit, berarti kau masih hidup," katanya. Aku menyengir. Sheriff menarik pelan tanganku yang diperban dan mencium telapak tanganku itu sampai aku termegap karena kaget. "Harapan agar cepat sembuh," ujarnya sambil menyengir.

Langsung saja aku menggigit bibir dan membuang muka. Untunglah ini sudah malam, tidak terlalu terang, tidak perlu ada orang yang bisa melihat wajahku yang merona merah.

.

* * *

.

Kubaca koran pagi ini dengan agak menyerngit saat membaca berita tentang John Doe di salah satu kolom. Kalau tidak salah ini adalah berita ketiga tentang John Doe yang dimuat sejak pria itu siuman. Yang pertama adalah berita tentang dia siuman lalu tersesat di hutan. Yang kedua adalah tentang berita singkat mengenai perkembangan kesehatannya. Ini yang ketiga, tentang John Doe sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

Yang membuatku menyerngit sebenarnya bukan soal artikel itu, tidak ada yang salah dengan berita yang kubaca. Melainkan karena aku langsung kepikiran tentang teori Henry yang menyatakan bahwa John Doe adalah Prince Charming. Jika ia adalah Prince Charming, berarti Kathryn adalah Snow White, kan? Tapi Henry tampak masih begitu yakin bahwa Miss Blanchard-lah Snow White-nya.

"Rose?" panggil ibu, lalu kulihat sosoknya masuk ruangan ini. "Oh, bagus, sudah kuduga kau ada di meja makan."

"Ibu mau sarapan?" tawarku.

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan minum kopi saja di kantor," jawabnya. "Oh, aku hanya ingin beritahu kalau Kathryn meneleponku. Ia bilang ingin mengundang kita bertiga ke rumahnya malam ini, memberi kejutan pada David yang akan pulang ."

"Oh! Eh, ya, aku baru saja baca berita kepulangannya di koran," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Ibu mengangguk. "Kathryn ingin mengejutkan suaminya dengan mengundang kerabat-kerabat mereka."

Aku tersenyum. "Dia istri yang baik."

"Ya, memang. Dan Rose, Graham terlalu tua untukmu."

Langsung saja aku mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu dengan Graham, Rose. Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian berpacaran atau apa, tapi ia terlalu tua untukmu," ujar ibu.

"Ap—ibu, aku bahkan hanya melihat Sheriff sebagai kakakku," kataku.

"Mungkin kau begitu, tapi aku tidak melihat ia menganggapmu sebagai adiknya," kata ibu lagi. "Aku ibumu, Rose, aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Dan Graham tidak masuk dalam kategori terbaik untukmu."

"Ibu—"

"Aku akan langsung ke rumah Kathryn nanti malam dari kantor, kau dan Henry menyusul jam enam sore, paham?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Ibu bergumam 'bagus' pelan lalu langsung berjalan keluar ruang makan. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa ibu bisa bilang begitu tentang Sheriff? Maksudku, yah, tiba-tiba saja begitu, padahal kan tadinya aku tidak menyinggung tentang pria itu.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Nolan dari luar tampak seperti rumah-rumah ala dongeng, menurutku. Dari papan nama rumah, halaman, bentuk rumah—seakan rumah ini ada di tengah desa. Tidak kumuh, tidak jelek, menurutku bagus. Setidaknya ini rumah lain dari yang lain, berbeda dengan rumahku yang tampak luar hanya seperti kotak-kotak dengan warna putih.

Kulihat jam dinding menunjukkan jam enam sore, tapi tampaknya Kathryn dan John Doe masih dalam perjalanan. Melihat ada Emma seorang diri di samping tangga, Henry yang masih kugandeng tangannya langsung membawaku untuk menyapa ibu kandungnya. Setelah saing menyapa, kuingatkan adikku bahwa kita harus mencari ibu tiri kita untuk memberitahu bahwa kami sudah ada di rumah ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kami menemukan ibu, ia minum seorang diri di dapur, kurasa ia tidak suka ada di tengah kerumunan orang di ruang tengah. Menurutku Emma juga sama, bedanya ia ada di tangga, mungkin karena daerah dapur sudah dimasuki ibuku duluan.

"Ah, bagus, kalian sudah datang," ujar ibu saat sadar kami masuk dapur.

"John Doe masih belum datang?" tanya Henry.

"Belum, mungkin kena macet. Dan namanya adalah David, biasakan, oke?" kata ibu.

"Kenapa kau minum sendirian di dapur?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Karena harus ada seseorang yang menjaga agar makanan-makanan di sini tidak dihidangkan duluan sebelum yang punya rumah pulang," jawab ibu sambil agak memutar bola matanya. "Rose, mungkin aku tidak bisa menjaga Henry malam ini karena mau bantu Kathryn, kau jaga adikmu agar jangan bikin onar, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lalu berdua dengan Henry kami keluar dapur lagi. Aku tahu, pasti ia ingin bertemu dengan Emma lagi. Benar juga, sekarang kami duduk di samping tangga dengan wanita pirang itu.

Belum lama kami duduk, kulihat pintu depan terbuka, Kathryn dan John doe—maksudku David, masuk ke rumah ini. Para tamu langsung berhamburan menyambut mereka—tepatnya menyalami David dan mengucapkan 'selamat datang ke rumah', lalu menggiring pria itu ke ruang tengah.

"Kalian mau menyalaminya?" tanya Emma.

Kuangkat bahu. "Mungkin nanti saja, saat sudah tidak ramai, atau saat mau pulang," jawabku. Emma mengangguk. "Omong-omong, mana Miss Blanchard?"

"Dia tidak datang," jawab Emma singkat. Sekarang giliran aku yang mengangguk.

"Kalian tahu kenapa ia tidak ingat apa-apa?" bisik Henry, membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kutukannya belum bekerja padanya."

Aku menyerngit. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Henry, David kena amnesia," kata Emma.

"Yah, itu menghalangi kutukannya dari mengubah ingatan dari dongeng dengan ingatan palsu," ujar Henry.

"Huh, masuk akal," gumamku.

"Tentu saja," kata Emma sambil menghela. "Karena semua orang di sini punya ingatan palsu yang menghalangi mereka untuk mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya."

"Tepat." Henry mengangguk. "Dan sekarang kita hanya perlu menggali ingatannya dengan menyatukannya dan Miss Blanchard."

"Bukankah kita sudah mencobanya?" tanyaku.

"Dan itu membangunkannya," jawab Henry. Langsung saja aku menggumam 'oh iya' pelan.

Baru aku akan mengatakan hal lain, David menghampiri kami. Panjang umur.

"Hai," sapa David pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kalian termasuk orang yang menyelamatkanku, kan?"

Emma langsung berdiri canggung. Langsung saja aku dan Henry ikut berdiri juga.

"Oh, ya, begitulah," jawab Emma.

David mengangguk. "Dan, uh, kalian juga satu-satunya yang aku tahu disini."

Langsung saja aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa bersembunyi dengan kami disini."

"Menakjubkan," balas David sambil terkekeh juga. Seorang pelayan datang dengan nampan makanan, David mengambil salah satu makanan itu dengan tusukan yang disediakan. "Terimakasih."

"Jadi kau pernah pakai pedang?" tanya Henry.

Aku membelalakkan mataku pada anak ini secara spontan. Maksudku, ayolah, itu pertanyaan yang terlalu menuju inti!

"Apa?" tanya David sambil tersenyum bingung. Benar, kan. Habis itu David menoleh pada Emma. "Emma, kau tinggal dengan Mary Margaret, kan? Apa kau tahu dia akan datang malam ini?"

"Tidak, dia tidak sempat," jawab Emma.

Ia menjawab kurang lebih sama saat aku menanyakan itu. Maksudku, hanya memberitahu tidak bisa dan tidak sempat, tapi tidak memberitahu alasannya. Berbeda denganku yang langsung menerima jawaban Emma tadi, David malah tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Emma.

.

.

Aku, Emma, dan Henry memutuskan untuk pindah tempat duduk. Iya, ternyata duduk di samping tangga itu agak tidak enak karena sering orang lalu-lalang. Jadi kami bertiga di ruang tengah, sambil makan cemilan atau minum jus. Kurasa sebenarnya Henry agak gatal untuk berbicara tentang Operasi Kobra, melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang David yang yang amnesia. Tapi karena ini misi rahasia, dan ada ibu juga di sini, anak itu harus menahan diri.

Dr Whale datang dan menyapa kami, lalu mengambil minuman yang ada di meja. "Kalian hanya berduaan saja?"

"Kami satu-satunya anak kecil di tempat ini, jadinya, yah," jawab Henry sambil menaikkan bahu.

"Kakakmu bukan anak kecil," balas Dr Whale sambil menyengir.

Henry menoleh padaku sebentar lalu menoleh pada sang dokter lagi. "Dia kakakku, jadinya dia masih anak kecil juga." Aku terkekeh kecil.

"—Hai," sapa seseorang. Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara, mendapati sang tuan rumah menghampiri kami. "Kalian lihat David?"

Menyerngit kecil, aku tukar pandang dengan Emma. Kalau dibilang 'melihat' David, yah, kami memang sempat bertemu dengannya saat duduk di tangga tadi, tapi setelahnya kami tidak bersama dengan pria itu lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Dr Whale enteng.

Diam-diam aku menghembus nafas lega sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Kathryn. Wanita itu menggumamkan 'terima kasih' lalu meninggalkan kami untuk menghampiri tamunya yang lain, mungkin untuk menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kita sudah boleh pulang, belum, sih?" tanya Henry.

Ah, anak itu pasti sudah mulai merasa bosan. Walau tidak berhubungan darah, aku dan Henry punya banyak kemiripan sikap, salah satu contohnya adalah agak cepat merasa bosan. Dan jika sudah mulai merasa bosan, biasanya kami akan mulai reseh—ya mulai cemberut, lah, atau mungkin mulai berkomentar yang aneh-aneh dengan ketus. Tapi aku sudah menemukan cara agar aku tidak mudah bosan jika ada di mana-mana. Atas saran Sheriff, aku membawa buku gambar kecil dan pensil dalam tasku, biar kalau aku sudah mulai merasa bosan, aku bisa mencorat-coret di buku gambar. Kalau Henry, aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak Miss Blanchard memberikan buku dongeng padanya, adikku itu membawanya kemana-mana, mungkin itu bisa jadi pengusir rasa bosannya.

.

.

Ponselku berdering saat aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah Henry. Kulihat layarnya, ada tulisan 'Sheriff Graham' sebagai penelepon.

"Halo?"

"_Rosalindt, hei. Bagaimana tanganmu?_" Itu suara Sheriff.

"Jauh lebih baik, sudah tidak diperban lagi," jawabku.

"_Itu kabar bagus. Oh, aku akan ke toko roti habis ini, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?_"

Aku menyerngit. "Memangnya habis itu Sheriff mau ke rumahku?"

"_Apa? Oh, tidak. Tapi kalau kau titip sesuatu untuk kubelikan, ya aku akan mampir dulu kesana._"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sheriff kadang aneh. Maksudku, dia sering seperti itu. Kalau sedang meneleponku dan pas sedang akan ke suatu toko, ia akan menawariku padahal tidak ada rencana untuk mampir. Pernah sekali aku titip beli es krim padanya, lalu ia mampir ke rumah hanya untuk memberikanku es krim, mengacak pelan rambutku dan setelahnya pergi. Kemudian ibu sampai menegurku karena mengira aku telah merepotkan Sheriff yang harus mampir hanya demi es krim. Makanya sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah menitip apa-apa lagi pada pria itu.

"_Jadi kau mau sesuatu?_"

"Tidak, tidak usah, Sheriff. Lagipula sekarang aku juga akan berangkat kuliah sebentar lagi," ujarku agak berbohong. Yang tahu tentang aku mulai magang di sekolah Henry hanyalah Miss Blanchard, Henry, dan Emma. Ibu tidak tahu, dan aku tidak yakin mau memberitahu Sheriff mengenai ini karena kupikir ia akan memberitahu ibu.

"_Oke, jaga dirimu, Rosalindt._"

Lalu aku baru teringat tentang apa yang ibu katakan padaku, tentang Sheriff, soal pria itu tidak menganggapku adiknya. Baru ingin tanya pada Sheriff, ternyata ia sudah memutuskan teleponnya. Yah, ya sudahlah.

"Rozzy!" sahut Henry yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

Langsung saja aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Hei!"

"Sudah siap berangkat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. "Asyik! Berarti mulai sekarang kita bisa pulang-pergi sama-sama!"

Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengacak rambut Henry. Habis itu kami berangkat ke sekolahnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**13 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Rosalindt tercengang. Orangtuanya baru saja memberitahunya bahwa ia bukanlah anak kedua orang ini.

"Oh, Sayang, tapi kami selalu meyayangimu, kami bahkan selalu lupa bahwa kau bukan dari darah daging kami, kami selalu melihatmu sebagai putri kandung kami," ujar Mrs Fleurette dengan sedih.

"Tapi kalian bukan orangtua kandungku ... " gumam Rosalindt pelan.

Mr Fleurette menggeleng. "Roz ... "

"Ibu kandungku meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Kali ini ayahnya mengangguk. "Kami tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Pihak rumah sakit tidak tahu juga mengenai wanita itu, jadi kami benar-benar tidak tahu tentang asal-usul orangtuamu."

"Kami sudah berusaha mencari informasi selama setahun pertama sejak kami membawamu pulang, tapi hasilnya nihil, jadi kami berhenti mencari," ujar Mrs Fleurette. "Tapi, Roz, sayang, kami akan sangat mengerti kalau kau ingin mencaritahu tentang ibumu, kami pasti akan berusaha membantu."

Perlahan, Rosalindt kecil menggeleng. "Aku tidak perlu mencarinya. Aku sudah punya orangtuaku sendiri." Gadis itu menatap kedua orangtua angkatnya.

Tangis haru Mrs Fleurette pun pecah, ia segera memeluk putrinya dengan sayang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 8**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Hari pertamaku menjadi seorang guru gambar cukup kacau, yah, setidaknya untukku. Tidak, aku tidak kena marah atau tegur—toh, tidak ada yang mengawasi atau setidaknya membantuku di dalam kelas selama mengajar. Di hari pertama ini aku mengajar dua kelas: kelas pertama adalah waktu pukul delapan pagi, yang kedua adalah kelas Henry.

Kelas pertamaku-lah yang kacau, karena tidak terbiasa mengajar dan tidak pernah menjadi seorang pengajar. Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa di depan kelas, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan sesuatu. Saking gugupnya tadi aku sempat menjatuhkan beberapa buku gambar dari tanganku, untung saja seorang anak yang duduk di tempat aku berdiri tadi langsung inisiatif membantuku mengambil buku yang berserakkan di lantai. Sempat juga saat aku _seharusnya_ membuat suatu contoh gambar di papan tulis, tapi saking gugupnya aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat satu garis lurus dengan benar. Yah, aku gugup, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kelas keduaku agak lebih baik. Antara mungkin karena itu adalah kelas kedua atau mungkin karena ada Henry di kelas itu. Yah, melihat Henry membuatku agak lebih tidak gugup, setidaknya kalau ada yang menertawaiku maka Henry akan membelaku, mungkin.

Aku, dan Henry juga, berpikir bahwa kami akan bisa pulang dan pergi sekolah sama-sama sekarang, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Sekolah usai pukul satu siang hari ini, dan kupikir para guru juga boleh langsung pulang seperti para murid. Katanya, sih, biasanya boleh saja kalau memang kerjaan di ruang guru selesai, tapi hari ini ada rapat guru, jadi tidak ada guru yang pulang duluan. Henry tidak bilang apa-apa saat tahu soal ini, tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya menampilkan rasa kecewa. Yah, aku juga kecewa, sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jadi Henry pulang duluan, katanya Emma akan menjemputnya.

Saat rapat guru, aku tegang bukan main. Aku tidak pernah ikut rapat begini—hei, aku masih mahasiswi, belum pernah masuk dunia kerja, ini wajar. Sensasinya jelas berbeda dengan diskusi kelas atau diskusi kelompok. Sambil mendengarkan sang kepala sekolah, aku memerhatikan sekelilingku, mendapati fakta bahwa aku memang satu-satunya guru magang disini, serta akulah yang paling muda.

Rapat selesai pukul tiga lewat. Para guru langsung mengambil barang masing-masing dan keluar dari ruang guru. Aku tidak yakin mau langsung pulang, soalnya aku masih mau menilai hasil gambar dari beberapa buku gambar yang belum selesai kunilai. Sebenarnya, sih, boleh saja kubawa pulang dan menilai di rumah, tapi aku takut ketahuan ibu.

"Kau bisa menumpang di apartemenku dulu," tawar Miss Blanchard lembut. "Selesai menilai, kau bisa tinggalkan buku gambarnya disana, lalu besok pagi aku akan membawanya ke sekolah."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Ini tidak banyak, mungkin setengah jam juga selesai. Tidak apa, kau pulang saja duluan."

Miss Blanchard tersenyum dan mengelus pundakku, habis itu keluar dari ruang guru. Aku menghembus nafas pelan dan mulai melihat gambar-gambar di buku gambar yang belum kunilai.

Nyatanya, aku butuh waktu satu jam untuk bisa selesai menilai. Kulihat jam dinding, sekarang sudah jam setengah lima. Tidak, aku tidak sendirian di ruang guru. Ada guru matematika dan guru sains juga yang masih membolak-balik buku tulis. Aku mengerang dalam hati karena baru ingat ingin beli topeng polos untuk prakarya anak kelas lima besok. Uh.

.

.

Aku menyerngit melihat mobil Sheriff terparkir di depan pagar rumahku. Oke, itu bukan hal aneh sebenarnya, mengingat Sheriff memang sering datang ke rumah untuk bicara dengan ibu. Yang membuatku bingung sebenarnya adalah Emma yang keluar dari pintu pengemudi mobil itu. Iya, Emma, bukan Sheriff yang membawa mobil tersebut. Wanita itu agak menunduk sambil melihat ke arah rumah. Sambil terus merasa bingung, aku turun juga dari mobil dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Emma?" bisikku pelan memanggilnya.

Ia agak terkesiap. "O-oh, Rozzy? Kau, eh, baru pulang malam-malam begini?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Macet parah di jalan. Kau sedang apa?"

"Seseorang keluar dari jendela rumahmu," bisiknya.

Masih terus aku menyerngit. Kemudian aku mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. Emma menyuruhku mundur, dan saat seseorang mulai keluar dari pagar, Emma langsung menyerangnya. Orang yang diserang itu langsung terjatuh dan mengerang.

"Sheriff?!" tanyaku kaget, mendapati orang itu adalah Sheriff.

"_Ini_ mengajukan diri?!" tanya Emma.

Sheriff langsung bangkit dan aku bisa melihat ia terengah-engah. Ia menatapku kaget, lalu menoleh pada deputinya. "Rencananya berubah. Regina membutuhkanku untuk—"

"—tidur dengannya?" potong Emma. Aku menyerngit menatap Emma, lalu menoleh pada Sheriff lagi.

"Kau tidur dengan ibuku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan!" elak Sheriff.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengendap-endap dari jendela?" selidik Emma.

"Karena ... dia tidak mau Henry sampai tahu ... " gumam Sheriff.

Aku tahu ibu tidak punya seorang suami pun saat ini, tidak ada kekasih sama sekali, Sheriff pun sama. Tidak masalah sebenarnya kalau ibu atau Sheriff berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Tapi memikirkan keduanya berhubungan bahkan tidur bersama ... entahlah, aku tidak senang memikirkannya.

"Kau melakukan ini saat Henry ada di rumah?" selidik Emma lagi.

"Dia sedang tidur, dia tidak tahu," jawab Sheriff pasrah.

Rahangku menegang. "Kau benar-benar tidur dengan ibuku?"

"Rosalindt ... " desah Sheriff.

"Oh, astaga. Kuharap aku adalah Henry saat ini," ujar Emma. "Ini menjijikkan."

"Aku benar-benar di penampungan hewan tadi!" raung Sheriff pelan.

Emma menghela. "Kau bisa menyelesaikan _shift_-ku. Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas malam." Lalu ia melempar kunci pada Sheriff. "Roz, kita ke apartemen Mary Margareth sekarang, kuyakin kau tidak mau tidur disini malam ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil terus menatap sedih pada Sheriff yang memasang wajah memelas. Emma menarik tanganku pelan dan kami naik mobilku.

.

.

Aku hanya menumpang di apartemen Miss Blanchard selama semalam saja, tapi itu pun aku tidak sempat bertemu dengan yang punya rumah—Miss Blanchard tidak kunjung pulang ke apartemennya malam itu. Emma berpendapat bahwa kami tidak usah menunggunya sampai pulang, jadi kami pun istirahat duluan.

Pagi harinya Miss Blanchard meminjami aku salah satu pakaiannya, yang membuatku merasa bersyukur sekali dan merupakan hal pertama yang membuatku lega pagi ini, karena semalam aku datang ke tempat ini tanpa membawa baju ganti apa pun. Jadi aku mandi dan berpakaian. Kuraih ponselku yang semalaman kumatikan. Saat kunyalakan ponsel, aku bisa melihat nama Sheriff dan Henry memenuhi daftar pesan. Isi pesan Sheriff hanya seputar kata maaf dan menanyakan keadaanku. Sedangkan Henry, yang pasti tidak tahu apa-apa soal semalam, hanya bertanya kalau aku menginap di rumah temanku karena ia tak menemukanku di kamar.

Aku jadi agak merasa bersalah pada adikku, ia pasti bingung karena aku tidak ada di rumah dari pagi. Jadi sebelum ia berasumsi yang aneh-aneh, aku memutuskan untuk segera menelepon ke ponselnya.

"_Rozzy?_" ujarnya begitu ia menjawab teleponku.

"Hai, Henry—"

"—_kau sudah berangkat duluan?_" tanya Henry.

"O—oh, bukan!" jawabku cepat. "Temanku mengajak diskusi untuk menyusun skripsi semalam, jadi aku menginap di rumahnya." Yah, itu adalah kebohongan yang sama dengan yang kuberitahu ibu semalam. Jadi, yah, Henry tahu aku magang di sekolahnya, tapi ibu tidak tahu jadi kuberitahu padanya aku akan pulang telat karena ingin ke rumah teman.

"_Oooohh, kupikir kau harus buru-buru pagi ini!_" ujarnya.

"Tidak, tidak buru-buru," kataku. "Uh, apa ibu akan mengantarmu pagi ini? Kau tahu, aku bisa ke rumah dulu untuk menjemputmu, jadi kita bisa ke sekolah sama-sama."

"_Tentu saja! Mama sudah bilang akan mengantarku sebenarnya, tapi aku lebih mau denganmu!_" katanya riang, dan mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum juga.

"Oke, uh, mungkin aku akan sampai di rumah satu jam lagi, kurang lebih," kataku. Ia mengucapkan 'oke' pelan lalu memutuskan teleponnya.

Jadi aku keluar kamar, menghampiri Emma yang sedang sarapan seorang diri. Kusapa ia, dan ia tersenyum padaku.

"Mary Margareth sudah berangkat duluan," lapor Emma, lalu ia menyodorkan piring dengan telur dadar dan daging ham di atasnya. "Sarapanmu." Aku tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih sambil menerimanya lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menyerngit. "Kenapa aku sampai tidak baik-baik saja?"

Emma mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Soal semalam? Kau bisa tidur nyenyak?"

"Mungkin aku hanya bisa pulas beberapa belas menit," akuku.

"Yah, aku bisa menebak dari kantung matamu," ujar Emma. "Tadi pagi aku saking parnonya membuat buket bunga ke tempat sampah—kukira itu dari Graham untukmu, ternyata dari Whale untuk Mary Margareth."

Aku menyerngit lagi. "Untuk_ku_? Dan kenapa Dr Whale memberikan bunga untuk Miss Blanchard?"

Emma menyengir. "Untukmu, sebagai permintaan maaf yang semalam. Aku masih menganggap kejadian yang kemarin itu membuatku merasa jijik melihat padanya, tapi aku masih ingat wajahnya frustasi melihat ke arahmu. Jadi ya, kupikir bunga itu untukmu. Soal Whale ... kau mungkin ingin tanya sendiri pada Mary Margareth."

"Tidakkah seharusnya Sheriff minta maaf padamu juga?" tanyaku.

"Harusnya, ya. Tapi melihat ekspresinya semalam, kalau ia memang mengirim bunga untuk salah satu di antara kita, kupikir itu adalah kau," katanya. Aku menyerngit, masih. Emma menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya dengan agak terperanjat.

"Tahu apa?"

Ia mengerjap. "Oh, wow, kupikir Mary Margareth saja sudah polos, kau lebih polos lagi." Aku bingung. "Roz, Graham suka padamu, kau tidak bisa lihat itu? Maksudku, tidakkah tatapannya yang semalam itu cukup jelas?"

"Aku dan Sheriff hanya sekadar kakak dan adik, atau paman dan keponakan. Dan misalkan ia suka padaku, dia tidur dengan ibuku," tuturku.

"Mungkin itu menurut_mu_, aku tidak yakin Graham menganggapmu sebagai adik atau bahkan keponakan."

Aku mendengus kecil. "Oh, Emma, lagipula dia terlalu tua untukku. Dia lebih cocok denganmu, atau mungkin ibu. Umur mereka pasti kurang lebih sama."

Lalu aku menyerngit akan perkataanku sendiri. Kupikir umur Sheriff dan ibu harusnya kurang lebih. Mungkin umur mereka harusnya sudah empat puluh tahunan. Emma bilang umurnya dua puluh delapan, tapi tampangnya seperti ibu. Jadi entah wajah Emma tua atau ibuku saja yang awet muda. Tapi selama sepuluh tahun aku tinggal di Storybrooke ... aku yakin tidak ada yang berubah pada penampilan ibu atau Sheriff. Tidak bertambah tua.

Bagaimana kalau kutukan yang dipercayai Henry itu benar nyata?

.

* * *

.

Aku masih tidak yakin mau pulang ke rumah. Maksudku, Emma menawariku untuk menginap lagi di apartemen Miss Blanchard, tapi aku tidak mau bohong lagi pada Henry. Adikku tidak tahu-menahu tentang ibu dan Sheriff, dan kupikir Sheriff pun tidak memberitahu ibu tentang bagaimana aku dan Emma menangkapnya keluar dari jendela.

Kupikir harusnya malam ini Sheriff tidak akan tidur dengan ibu, tidak setelah kepergok kemarin. Tapi aku salah. Tengah malam aku terbangun, _lagi_, memang agak sulit terlelap dari sejak aku berusaha tidur tadi, mungkin karena masih kepikiran tentang ibu dan Sheriff. Padahal aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa hubungan ibu dengan Sheriff itu harusnya tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan aku tidak boleh kepikiran sebab itu bukan urusanku. Tapi entahlah, rasanya aku tidak nyaman saja memikirkannya. Jadi aku bangun dari ranjang, keluar kamar dan berniat mengambil air minum.

Baru beberapa langkah dari kamar, aku membelalakkan kedua mataku, melihat Sheriff yang baru menutup pintu kamar ibu. Nafasku tercekat. _Sheriff tidur lagi dengan ibu malam ini_, pikirku. Karena sudah malam, lampu di rumah tidak ada yang menyala, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi pria itu saat ini. Kulihat ia mulai melangkah cepat ke arahku. Dengan gugup aku berusaha cepat masuk ke kamar lagi.

Sheriff berhasil menangkap tanganku sebelum aku berhasil menutup pintu kamar lagi. Aku langsung berusaha meronta agar ia melepaskan tanganku. Ia masuk kamarku dan menutup pintu kamar. Sheriff melepas tanganku _setelah_ ia berhasil mendekapku dalam pelukannya yang sangat erat.

"S-Sheriff—" gumamku masih agak meronta dalam pelukannya.

Pria itu terus memelukku erat. Ketika kupikir ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya, ketika kupikir ia akan mundur, ternyata yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah mencium bibirku—ia merampas ciuman pertamaku. Sungguh aku kaget bukan main. Kedua tangannya tidak membiarkan aku pergi atau menjauh atau melepaskan diri dari ciumannya. Satu tangannya menahan tubuhku agar tidak pergi, satu lagi menahan kepalaku agar tidak mundur.

Ia mengisap-isap bibir bawahku saat aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Jelas kekuatanku kalah dibanding kekuatannya. Kemudian aku dapat ide. Kugigit bibir atasnya, ia langsung mengerang dan melepaskan dirinya dariku.

Aku masih belum berhasil kabur, Sheriff keburu memojokkan diriku di dinding sebelum aku menyentuh gagang pintu kamar. Lagi-lagi ia ada tepat di depanku.

"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa," cicitku. "Jadi, biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak," tolaknya. "Membiarkanmu pergi adalah hal yang paling tidak kuinginkan."

"Kau habis dengan ibuku, Sheriff, lalu kau menciumku di kamarku?" ujarku, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. "Kau gila?"

"Mungkin," katanya. "Tapi aku memang menginginkanmu, aku selalu menginginkanmu."

Sungguh aku bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya.

Lalu telingaku tak bisa menangkap suara yang lain, semua jadi hening ketika Sheriff mengatakan itu. Sedetik kemudian aku mengerjap. "_Kau mencintaiku_? Kau tidur dengan ibuku."

Ia mengangguk lemas. "Aku tahu, tapi aku terpaksa. Aku frustasi, dan aku tidak tahu lagi—itu terjadi begitu saja. Rosalindt, aku mencintaimu."

"Sheriff—"

"—Tidak akan begini lagi, aku janji," ujarnya. "Biarkan aku disini denganmu, sampai pagi, dan semuanya tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Sher—" Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menolaknya.

Jemarinya sudah menyentuh wajahku. Rasa panas dan dingin yang bersamaan itu membuatku mabuk. Nafasku semakin memburu saat jemarinya menyentuh bibirku. Saking heningnya malam, atau saking kerasnya detak jantung itu, entahlah, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara jantung yang yang berdegup kencang—entah itu milikku atau milik Sheriff, atau milik kami berdua bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan. "Biarkan aku tidur dengan memelukmu malam ini. Aku tidak akan ada disini lagi saat kau terbangun nanti, dan ini semua hanya akan terasa seperti mimpi saja, aku janji."

Perlahan aku mengangguk, mengkhianati akal sehatku. Langsung bisa kurasakan bibir Sheriff menempel lagi di bibirku. Aku kaget saat kedua tangannya di pantatku, mengangkat tubuhku, membuat kedua kakiku menjepit pinggangnya. Sambil menggendongku begitu, ia berjalan, kupikir menuju ranjang. Harusnya aku bisa melepaskan ciuman itu, karena tangannya tidak menahan kepalaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, rasanya seperti ada magnet yang membuat bibirku tidak mau lepas dari bibir Sheriff. Aku tidak membalas ciumannya, bibir kami hanya menempel saja, dan Sheriff tidak mengisap bibirku seperti tadi. Hanya begitu saja.

Kenapa begini?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**10 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Regina menghentikan mobilnya. Rosalindt kecil melihat keluar jendela mobil, agak menganga melihat rumah besar sang walikota. Ketika masuk melewati pagar saja sudah tampak besar, sekarang ia ada di depan rumahnya langsung dan itu tampak lebih besar lagi.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar Regina riang. "Rumah baru kalian. Ayo turun, Rose."

Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, Rosalindt menurut. Sambil masih menggendong Henry ditangannya, gadis itu turun mobil dengan hati-hati. Ibu angkatnya segera menghampirinya, gantian menggendong bayi laki-laki itu.

Belum beranjak dari samping mobil, Regina menoleh keluar pagar, Rosalindt ikut melihat ke sana juga. Dilihatnya mobil warna hitam-putih dengan tulisan 'SHERIFF' besar di tengahnya terparkir di luar pagar. Seseorang turun dari mobil itu, seorang pria dengan jaket kulit hitam, ia agak berlari menghampiri Ibu Walikota.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap pria itu. "Harus mengurus tentang penyusupan di toserba tadi."

Regina mengangguk. "Kau bisa ambil barang di pintu tengah. Rose sayang, bantu aku buka pintu rumah, kuncinya di tas."

Rosalindt mengangguk. Diambilnya kunci dan dibukanya pintu. Oke, dari luar saja rumah ini sudah tampak mengesankan, ternyata dari dalam lebih keren lagi. Selama ini Rosalindt hanya tinggal di dua rumah sebelumnya: rumah keluarga Fleurette dan rumah panti asuhan. Sekalipun keduanya digabung, gadis itu yakin tidak akan bisa menyaingi besarnya rumah kediaman Mills.

"Oh, Rose, maafkan aku," ucap Regina baru mengingat sesuatu saat mereka masuk rumah. "Aku hanya berencana membawa seorang bayi pulang tadinya. Jadi, yah, aku belum menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Maksudku, masih ada ruang kosong, tapi masih benar-benar kosong tanpa ranjang atau lemari. Untuk beberapa hari ini, kau bisa tidur di kamar yang kusiapkan untuk Henry. Jika kamarmu sudah siap, kau bisa tidur di kamar sendiri."

"Terimakasih," ujar Rosalindt.

Jadi Rosalindt naik tangga dan masuk melewati pintu pertama di sana. Ia menebak bahwa ibu angkatnya itu benar-benar hanya berencana untuk mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki, karena kamar itu penuh dengan warna biru. Jika ia sudah ada kamar sendiri, kalau boleh ia ingin mengecat kamarnya menjadi merah.

"Oh, halo."

Rosalindt menoleh, melihat pria yang membawakan tas besarnya masuk. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Namamu Rose?" tanya pria itu.

"Rosalindt, sebenarnya," jawab sang gadis.

Pria itu tersenyum dan menaruh tas yang ia bawa di samping ranjang, kemudian menghampiri Rosalindt dan membungkukkan badannya agar kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan anak itu. "Aku Graham, seorang Sheriff, teman ibu barumu. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, apa pun, panggil aku, dan aku akan membantumu." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Rosalindt."

Sambil terus tersenyum Graham mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepala Rosalindt, lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 9**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Suara grasak-grusuk pelan membangunkanku. Dengan agak malas aku membalikkan tubuh dan mulai membuka mataku. Kulihat Sheriff sedang merapikan bajunya lalu mengenakan jaketnya. Saat itu aku baru ingat, _aku tidur dengan Sheriff beberapa jam sebelumnya_. Hanya tidur bersama, tidak ada yang lain.

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat padaku, kemudian aku bisa mendengarnya mengumpat. Sheriff menghampiriku di ranjang dan langsung menyentuh pipiku dengan jemarinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu berisik?" bisiknya. "Kupikir aku akan bisa keluar dari sini sebelum kau bangun, tapi kau malah terbangun karena aku, maaf."

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, jadi aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sheriff mengusap pelan pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, lalu mengecup keningku. Setelahnya ia pergi keluar lewat jendela.

.

* * *

.

Henry malas sekolah hari ini. Ia tidak beritahu ibu, tentu saja, ia hanya memberitahuku saat ibu sudah pergi ke kantor. Adikku itu tahu hari ini aku tidak ada jam mengajar, jadi tidak ke sekolah, ia tahu aku berniat tetap di rumah untuk memeriksa ulang skripsiku. Tahu aku tetap di rumah, Henry jadi malas keluar rumah juga, jadi ia hanya membaca-baca buku dongeng di ranjangku sambil aku menatap layar laptop.

Adikku menghela. "Emma seperti masih belum percaya tentang ini."

Aku menyerngit, menoleh ke ranjang. "Tentang apa?"

"Kutukan di Storybrooke," jawab Henry. "Ia bilang ikut Operasi Kobra, tapi ia masih menganggap konyol soal kutukan."

Huh. Kutukan, yang membuat waktu terhenti disini selama dua puluh delapan tahun dan baru mulai bergerak lagi saat Emma memutuskan untuk menetap disini? Jangankan Emma, aku pun menganggapnya konyol, apalagi karena yang mengatakan itu hanyalah anak umur sepuluh tahun. Tapi aku mulai berpikir kalau kutukan itu benar ada. Itu, tuh, sewaktu aku berpikir tentang umur Sheriff.

"Henry, tentang kutukan itu ... " gumamku, meninggalkan meja belajarku dan duduk di ranjang. "Jika waktu terhenti, berarti mereka yang terbawa kesini umurnya tidak bertambah, begitu? Jadi tetap sama seperti umur mereka di, eh, buku dongeng?"

Henry mengangguk. "Itu adalah bukti yang paling kelihatan."

"Jadi kalau, misalkan, umur ibu di buku ini adalah tiga puluh tahun, berarti dua puluh delapan tahun kemudian, saat ini, umurnya masih tiga puluh tahun?" tanyaku lagi. Henry mengangguk lagi. "Jadi bagaimana kita bisa mematahkan kutukan itu?"

"Kita tidak bisa, hanya Emma yang bisa," jawab Henry. "Kutukannya sudah melemah saat Emma menginap di penginapan Granny, ingat?"

"Ya, tapi kita tidak tahu Emma harus tinggal disini sampai kapan untuk kutukannya bisa benar-benar lenyap, kan?" kataku.

"Emma sendiri masih belum benar percaya, Rozzy," ujar adikku. "Jika ia sendiri belum percaya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu cara mematahkan kutukan disini?"

"Oh, satu lagi," kataku, baru teringat. "Tidak ada orang selain tokoh di buku bisa ada di Storybrooke, kan? Katamu, orang luar tidak bisa masuk, orang dalam tidak bisa keluar."

Henry mengangguk. "Kecuali Emma, karena dia anak Snow White dan Prince Charming, sekaligus dia adalah Penyelamat."

Aku membalas anggukkannya. "Bagaimana dengan kita, Henry? Kita tidak ada di buku ini."

Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Aku bisa melihat ia sedang bingung, mungkin ia baru kepikiran soal ini juga. "Umm ... mungkin karena aku adalah anak Emma? Berarti aku cucu Snow White, kan?"

"Dan aku?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak tahu orangtua kandungku, Henry."

Mata adikku mengerjap. "Mungkin kau keturunan orang-orang disini juga, Rozzy!" Lalu ia mulai membolak-balikkan buku dongengnya. "Mungkin ada cerita yang tidak dituliskan di sini, berarti orangtuamu pun tidak tahu kalau kau anaknya!"

Aku teringat akan cerita orangtuaku, orangtua yang merawatku sebelum aku masuk panti asuhan. Sambil tersenyum miris, aku memegang lembut tangan adik angkatku. "Henry ... aku tidak dari sini. Orangtua angkatku cerita bahwa ibu kandungku melahirkan aku di rumah sakit—dan rumah sakit yang dimaksud itu bukan disini. Kalau orang Storybrooke tidak bisa keluar, dan jika ibuku orang Storybrooke, ia tidak mungkin melahirkan aku disana. Dan lagi, jika aku dilahirkan sebelum kutukan datang, umurku seharusnya minimal sama seperti Emma."

"T-Tapi, oh, mungkin dari pihak ayahmu?" tanya Henry.

Masih aku tersenyum miris. "Bagaimana ayah dan ibu kandungku bisa bertemu, kalau begitu? Ayahku tidak bisa keluar dan ibuku tidak bisa masuk Storybrooke. Aku tidak punya darah orang Storybrooke, Henry."

"Kau tahu kutukan ini nyata, Rozzy, aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi kau ada disini. Mungkin kau seperti Emma, mungkin kau Penyelamat juga," tekan Henry.

Kubelai lembut kepala anak laki-laki ini. Saat mendengar bunyi bel, aku memutuskan membuka pintu depan, membiarkan adikku berkutat dengan buku dongengnya dan mencari tahu asal-usulku yang aku yakin dan percaya tidak bisa ia temukan di sana.

Waktu aku membuka pintu rumah, aku terkejut menemukan Sheriff di sana. Aku juga bisa melihat ia tampak cukup terkejut melihatku yang membukakan pintu.

"Kau, tidak kuliah?" tanyanya sambil mengerjap pelan.

"Tidak ada kelas," gumamku. "Um, ibu sedang tidak ada."

"Aku sedang tidak mencari Ibu Walikota, aku—" Sheriff menghentikan perkataannya lalu menyerngit. Tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan jemarinya di dekat mataku dan wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. "Matamu berkaca-kaca, ada apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Uh, oh! Eh, aku habis menguap terus daritadi," dustaku sambil mundur selangkah.

Sheriff mengangguk sekali, tapi dari tampangnya aku tahu ia tahu aku berbohong. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Henry, dia ada di rumah?"

Agak bingung, tapi aku mengangguk juga. Jadi aku mempersilakannya masuk. Kututup pintu dan mengiring Sheriff ke kamarku. Masuk kamar, aku bisa melihat Henry masih semangat membolak-balik halaman buku dongengnya.

Aku berdeham. "Henry," panggilku, ia langsung mendongak. "Sheriff ingin bicara denganmu."

Henry dengan wajah bingung langsung duduk sambil memangku buku dongengnya. Sheriff tersenyum kecil gugup padaku sebelum masuk kamar dan duduk di ranjang di samping adikku, sedangkan aku di sofa. Aku jelas agak gugup juga, karena terakhir kali Sheriff di kamarku itu adalah subuh tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Henry.

"Ini buku dongengmu?" tanya Sheriff, Henry mengangguk. "Aku, eh, ingin dengar tentang dongeng-dongeng ini."

"Apa?" tanya Henry lagi.

"Dengar, beberapa hari ini aku mendapat semacam penglihatan, itu terlihat nyata, itu seperti potongan ingatan yang hilang," aku Sheriff. Langsung aku menyerngit.

"Kapan kau mulai mendapat penglihatan-penglihatan itu?" tanya Henry.

"Uh." Sheriff mendelik padaku. "Setelah aku mencium Rosalindt pertama kali."

Aku termegap pelan.

"Kau mencium kakakku?" pekik adikku.

"Kau melihat penglihatan itu saat menciumku tengah malam tadi?" tanyaku.

Sheriff mendesah dan mendecak pelan. "Bukan, bukan. Aku, eh, tapi saat kau ulangtahun."

"Apa?" tanyaku makin bingung.

Pria itu bangkit dari ranjangku, dengan cepat menghampiriku di sofa, memegang kedua tanganku. "A-aku menciummu. Di malam aku mengantarmu pulang, saat kau ulangtahun minggu lalu, kau terlelap di mobilku. Aku tidak tahan, _aku menciummu_."

"Sheriff—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu itu salah," akunya. "Yang kulakukan itu hampir sama dengan tindak kejahatan, karena kau tidak akan tahu dan kau juga tidak akan bisa menolak."

Kutatap pria di depanku dengan tak percaya. Aku sudah cukup terkejut ketika ia mengambil ciuman pertamaku saat tengah malam, lalu ia bilang mendapat penglihatan setelah menciumku, dan barusan ia mengatakan bahwa yang tengah malam tadi itu bukan pertama kalinya ia menciumku—dengan kata lain ia mengambil mengambil ciuman pertamaku di saat aku tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Ros—Rosalindt, aku benar-benar minta maaf," desahnya.

Nafasku memburu. "Kau mendapat penglihatan itu saat menciumku pertama kali." Ia mengangguk. "Lalu kau menciumku lagi untuk mendapat penglihatan lagi?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak begitu. Selama aku bersamamu subuh tadi, saat aku menciummu, aku tidak melihat penglihatan itu. Tapi saat kita tertidur, penglihatan itu masuk ke dalam mimpiku, membuatku terbangun."

"Kau tidur dengan kakakku?" pekik Henry. Oh, astaga aku baru ingat adikku itu masih di kamar ini dengan kami.

Aku berdeham dan melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Sheriff. "Apa yang kau lihat? Di penglihatan itu?"

"Seekor serigala," ujar Sheriff. Ia berdiri lagi dan duduk di samping Henry. "Aku melihat pisau di tanganku, dan aku bersama dengan Mary Margaret."

Kemudian aku menyerngit. Kenapa Sheriff bisa bersama Miss Blanchard? Jika guru Henry itu adalah Snow White, lalu Prince Charming-nya adalah David, lalu Sheriff jadi siapa?

"Apa kau akan melukainya saat itu?" selidik Henry.

"Ya!" jawab Sheriff cepat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

Henry membalik lembaran-lembaran buku dongengnya. "Mary Margaret adalah Snow White, itu—"

"Pemburu," celetukku, baru kepikiran. "Berarti ia Pemburu yang dipekerjakan Evil Queen, kan?"

"Yep!" sahut Henry sambil memperlihatkan gambar Pemburu di bukunya.

Sheriff melirik padaku dan adikku bergantian. "Kau –kalian berdua, benar-benar berpikir aku mungkin seorang yang lain?"

Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi makin lama semua yang dikatakan Henry itu masuk akal, apalagi kalau dipaksakan. "Kupikir itu cukup masuk akal. Kau bilang bahwa kau mendapat penglihatan dan sempat melihat serigala juga. Pemburu itu dibesarkan segerombolan serigala—mungkin itu sebabnya kau bisa melihat salah satu serigala itu."

"Serigala itu temanmu, penunjuk jalanmu," ujar Henry. "Dia mencoba membantumu."

Pria itu menyerngit dan memasang wajah bingung sambil menoleh padaku. "Aku mulai mengingat tentang ini karena aku menciummu? Bagaimana bisa?"

Nah, yang ini aku tidak tahu. Henry tidak pernah beritahu kalau ada hal di buku dongengnya yang berhubungan dengan seorang yang hilang ingatan lalu mendapatinya lagi, atau tentang bagaimana sebuah ciuman bisa membuat seseorang mendapatkan lagi ingatan tentang dirinya.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih berpikir masuk akal kalau kau mencium Emma lalu mendapat penglihatan itu," gumamku.

"Apa?" tanya Sheriff agak terperanjat.

Kuangkat bahu. "Yah, Emma adalah Penyelamat disini, kan?"

"Rozzy benar," kata Henry. "Lagipula kau dan Emma punya koneksi. Dia berhutang nyawa padamu."

Sheriff masih menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

"Snow White adalah ibunya dan kau menyelamatkannya. Jika tidak, mamaku tidak akan lahir," jelas Henry.

"Tapi aku tidak mencium Emma," desah Sheriff, lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Aku tidak pernah mencium Emma," ulangnya padaku. "Aku mencium Rosalindt."

"Semua orang di Storybrooke, kecuali aku, Rozzy, dan Emma, semuanya kena kutukan Evil Queen. Tapi setiap kutukan pasti bisa dipatahkan. Cara yang paling terkenal menurut buku ini adalah ciuman cinta sejati," jelas adikku.

Aku langsung termegap pelan dan mataku terbelalak. I-itu, aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali. Tunggu, ciuman cinta sejati? T-tapi itu—

"Ciuman cinta sejati," ulang Sheriff. "Kalau itu mulai melepaskanku dari kutukan, tidakkah itu aneh? Aku mencium Rosalindt, bukan Rosalindt menciumku. Jika aku mau dilepaskan dari kutukan, akulah yang harus menerima ciuman itu, kan?"

"Sedangkan aku tidak membalas ciumannya," gumamku.

Henry menoleh padaku dan Sheriff bergantian. "Tapi kau tidak melepaskan ciumannya, kan?" Yah, sebenarnya aku berusaha melepaskan ciumannya dariku, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. "Jadi kupikir itu tidak masalah."

"Karena aku mencintai Rosalindt?"

Adikku mengangguk. "Dan Rozzy sayang padamu."

"Henry!" pekikku pelan dengan gugup.

"Kenapa? Aku juga sayang Sheriff, kok!" sahut adikku, yang lebih polos dari aku. Tentu saja ia akan sayang pria yang baik ini, tapi, eh ...

Aku berdeham. "Ap-apa yang terjadi setelah Sheriff membiarkan Snow White pergi?"

Henry membalikkan lembar bukunya. "Ratu mengambil jantungnya. Dia menariknya keluar. Dia memang begitu. Dia tidak mau Pemburu bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Sekarang aku menyerngit. Evil Queen membuat Pemburu tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Sheriff adalah Pemburu. Bukankah ia bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku? Tapi 'cinta' adalah nama suatu perasaan, kan?

"Coba kulihat bukunya," ujar Sheriff sambil menarik pelan buku Henry, lalu menunjuk pada sesuatu di sana. Penasaran, aku langsung duduk di ranjang di samping adikku. Kulihat jari Sheriff menunjuk pada suatu gambar bangunan di belakang Evil Queen. "Apa itu? Aku melihatnya di penglihatan juga. Serigala itu meraung ke situ."

"Itu penyimpanannya, tempatnya menaruh jantungmu," jawab Henry.

Aku menyerngit. "Hei, sepertinya lambang di bangunan itu tidak asing."

"Apa?" tanya Sheriff dan Henry bersamaan.

Kemudian aku mendongak pada Sheriff. "Tahun pertama aku di Storybrooke, ibu masih mengantarku pulang dan pergi sekolah tiap hari. Sesekali sebelum kami pulang ke rumah, ia membawa mobilnya ke hutan, bilang ingin mengunjungi makam ayahnya. Ibu masuk ke bangunan itu dan memintaku untuk tetap di depan bangunan sambil menggendong Henry."

"Kau menggendongku?" tanya Henry.

Aku menyengir kecil. "Kau masih bayi saat itu, dan umurku sudah dua belas tahun, jadi saat ibu tidak bisa menggendongmu, aku yang melakukannya. Omong-omong, kalau dalam bangunan itu ada makam ayahnya, kenapa ia menyimpan jantung Sheriff juga di sana?"

"Apa pun alasannya," ujar Sheriff, "serigala itu mau aku menemukannya. Terimakasih Henry." Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Maukah kau, kalau tidak sempat—"

"Mengantarmu ke sana?" tebakku pelan, ia mengangguk. "Oke."

Kuambil jaketku lalu membelai kepala Henry sebelum ikut Sheriff keluar dari kamar. Pria itu melangkah lebih cepat dariku, ia ada di depanku. Dan sebelum membuka pintu depan, ia berbalik dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Rosalindt," ujarnya sambil memegang lengan tanganku. "Ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu." Aku menyerngit. Apa lagi sekarang? "Sejauh ingatanku, selama aku tinggal di Storybrooke, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa pun. Rasa kesal, sedih, senang, sayang, cinta. Tidak ada, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, dan awalnya aku tidak masalah."

"T-tunggu, tapi kau bilang—"

"Aku mencintaimu, itu benar," ujarnya. "Rosalindt, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa tersiksa. Dadaku terasa kosong, tapi ada sesuatu yang rasanya sangat ingin melompat keluar. Setiap aku melihatmu, tiap tahun kau tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa, aku semakin bingung, karena memang aku tidak paham. Aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta, tapi aku _tahu_, otakku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"_Cinta_ itu harus dirasakan, Sheriff," gumamku.

"Aku tahu," katanya pelan sambil menyentuh lembut pipiku dengan jemarinya. "Tapi, jika semua ini benar, jika Henry benar, mungkin inilah salah satu kekuatan cinta sejati, dariku padamu, dan tidak perlu ada jantung dalam rongga dadaku untuk memastikannya."

Nafasku tercekat lalu memburu. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku begitu panas. "K-kalau tidak perlu jantung untuk memastikannya, berarti kita tidak usah ke hutan. B-bagaimana jika, eh, ibu ada disana, dan semuanya jadi kacau?"

Ia tersenyum sedih. "Aku harus tetap mencarinya—serigala itu ingin aku mengingat semuanya. Dan lagi, jika aku mendapati jantungku lagi, kau akan bisa percaya bahwa aku benar mencintaimu."

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa adu pandang dengannya lebih lama lagi. Jadi aku meremas bajunya dan membenamkan kepalaku di dadanya. Sheriff memelukku erat, ia melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggangku, dan satunya membelai kepalaku.

Lalu aku menyadari satu hal. Kepalaku ada di dada Sheriff. Aku tidak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Henry benar, jantung Sheriff tidak ada pada rongga dadanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**8 TAHUN LALU.**

**.**

Rosalindt sudah dua belas tahun saat itu, dan ketakutannya terhadap petir dan gelap masih tak kunjung hilang. Waktu masih di rumah Fleurette, ia bisa menyalakan lilin di samping ranjangnya saat tidur. Tapi disini, ibu angkatnya pernah bilang bahwa ketakutan itu tidak akan pernah hilang jika ia tidak menghadapinya. Sheriff kasihan, jadi diam-diam saat Rosalindt masih menumpang di kamar yang diperuntukkan bagi Henry karena kamarnya sendiri belum siap, pria itu memasang lampu kecil di sebelah lampu kamar Rosalindt di langit-langit—oh, sudah jelas ibu walikota tidak senang akan ini.

Dan tentang petir, dulu Rosalindt punya boneka yang bisa ia peluk erat-erat jika suara petir begitu kencang. Tapi boneka itu sudah terbakar, dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dipeluk lagi kecuali bantal guling jika sedang di ranjang.

Malam ini hujan lebat, dan gadis itu sedang seorang diri di rumah. Ibunya masih di kantor dengan Henry—anak itu masih sekitar satu tahun, jelas Regina akan khawatir untuk meninggalkan putranya di rumah berdua saja dengan anak umur dua belas tahun, dan lagi Rosalindt harus sekolah dari pagi hingga siang dan itu berarti Henry akan sendirian jika ditinggal di rumah. Sesekali ada petir kecil, Rosalindt langsung mencengkeram bantal gulingnya. Jika ia melihat kilat terang, ia sudah siap-siap menaruh bantal erat-erat untuk menutup kedua telinganya. Huh, benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. Rosalindt menyerngit, mungkin ibunya sudah pulang. Takut tiba-tiba ada suara petir lagi, gadis itu buru-buru turun dari ranjang untuk membuka pintu. Yang ada di balik pintu bukan ibunya, melainkan Sheriff Graham yang sudah memasang wajah cemas.

"Sheriff?" cicit Rosalindt pelan. Dan tiba-tiba petir keras terdengar, membuat gadis itu memekik.

"Hei, hei, Rosalindt, tidak apa, kutemani, ayo," ujar Sheriff sambil mengelus pundak gadis kecil di depannya. Ia masuk kamar itu dan menutup pintu, menyuruh Rosalindt berbaring, dan ia sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku takut petir," ujar Rosalindt.

Sheriff mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku ada disini denganmu sekarang. Kalau petirnya ada lagi, kau tinggal memelukku."

Dengan polos Rosalindt mengangguk. "Kenapa harus ada petir, sih? Itu menakutkan!"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu," kata Sheriff sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi tentang hujan, setelah hujan biasanya ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi. Seperti kalau saat siang, habis hujan ada pelangi. Mau petirnya sangat besar, tapi pelanginya juga akan indah."

"Bagaimana kalau malam-malam?"

Sheriff tersenyum dan membelai kepala Rosalindt. "Hm, pernah aku berpikir untuk menebang salah satu pohon tua dekat balai kota, tapi aku tidak perlu menebangnya karena di malam hari petir kencang menyambar dan membuat pohon itu tumbang. Aku hanya minta tolong warga membantu menyingkirkannya saja. Itu termasuk hal baik, kan?" Rosalindt mengangguk kecil. "Nah, sekarang coba tidur, Rosalindt."

Dan gadis itu menurut. Rosalindt menutup kedua bola matanya, mencoba tidur. Ia merasa aman, apalagi karena satu tangan besar Sheriff Graham menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: OC, berusaha mengikuti alur canon.**

**.**

**RED  
Chapter 10**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SEKARANG.**

**.**

Sheriff menggandengku keluar dari rumah, dan aku melihat Emma diluar pagar yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. Melihat kami hendak keluar, Emma menghampiri kami.

"Graham, kudengar kau sedang mengalami hari buruk," ucap Emma cepat.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sheriff tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Kurang lebih semua orang," jawab Emma. "Kurasa mungkin kau perlu pulang dan istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," tepis Sheriff.

"Tidak, Graham," kata Emma, kali ini ia ada di depan kami, membuat Sheriff tidak bisa melangkah lagi. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau baru saja mendatangi anak umur sembilan tahun untuk minta bantuan."

"Yah, aku juga mendatangi gadis umur dua puluh tahun ini juga," kata Sheriff. "Lagipula Henry memberi buah pikiran satu-satunya yang masuk akal."

"Ada apa? Apa yang benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Emma, kali ini ia menoleh padaku lalu kembali pada Sheriff lagi.

"Jantungku, Emma, aku perlu menemukannya," kata Sheriff.

"Oke, jadi bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Rosalindt akan membantuku, dan aku mungkin perlu menemukan serigalanya."

"Serigala?" tanya Emma sambil menyerngit. "Serigala apa?"

"Dari mimpiku. Dia ingin aku mengingat semuanya."

Emma mengerjap beberapa kali. "Maaf, tadi kupikir kau sedang berbicara dengan metafora. Kau benar-benar berpikir kau tidak punya jantung?" Lalu ia menoleh padaku. "Rozzy, kau percaya ini?"

Aku menoleh pada Sheriff yang menatapku sedih, lalu aku menoleh lagi pada Emma. "Aku memeluk Sheriff tadi, Emma, dan, aku tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung di dadanya."

Sheriff mengangguk. "Itu satu-satunya yang menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa."

Kulihat Emma menghela berat. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Sheriff. "Lihat? Itu berdetak. Itu nyata," katanya lembut. Lalu Emma mengambil satu tangan Sheriff yang tidak menggandengku, ditaruhnya pada dada itu. "Kau rasakan itu? Itu jantungmu." Sheriff menggeleng, jadi Emma dengan frustasi menarik satu tanganku, menggantikan tangan Sheriff di dada itu. "Bantu aku, Roz, aku merasakan detaknya juga, kan?"

Telapak tanganku ada di dada Sheriff, tidak ada detak apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak ada. Itu membuatku menyerngit. Kalau Emma bisa merasakan detaknya tadi, kenapa aku tidak? Lalu aku baru kepikiran—

"—Emma, kau tidak percaya tentang kutukan itu, kan?" tanyaku. Emma menyerngit. "Kau tidak percaya, makanya kau bisa merasakan detak palsu. Aku dan Sheriff percaya tentang kutukan itu, makanya kami tidak bisa merasakan detak jantung di dadanya."

Emma mengerjap. "Kau tidak mungkin percaya bawa itu nyata, kan?" Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, ia tidak melihat pada kami, tapi pada apa yang ada di belakang kami.

Aku menoleh dan memekik pelan. Itu serigala—harusnya tidak ada serigala di Storybrooke, kan? Kecuali, eh, Ruby yang berubah menjadi serigala, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena di sini ia hanya manusia biasa, kan? Berarti itukah serigala yang disebut-sebut Sheriff?

Sambil terus menggandengku, Sheriff mulai berlari mengejar serigala yang beranjak menuju hutan. Aku tahu pria ini pasti buru-buru, jadi aku berusaha untuk bisa berlari cepat juga. Kulihat Emma juga ikut berlari dengan kami.

"Graham! Rozzy!" seru Emma. "Hati-hati!"

"Dia temanku, dia tidak akan melukai kita!" balas Sheriff.

Kuingat ini adalah bagian hutan yang sama dengan yang dulu ibu bawa aku saat ia ingin mendatangi peti ayahnya. Kami masih terus berlari masuk dipandu serigala. Lalu aku bisa melihat bangunan yang ada di gambar buku dongeng Henry. Serigala itu berhenti di depannya—ia benar-benar membawa kami kesini.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Sheriff sambil agak terengah.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ke dalam sana."

Sheriff mengangguk juga, lalu ia menggandengku untuk mendekat ke pintu.

"Berhenti, berhenti!" sergah Emma.

"Aku harus masuk ke sana—"

"Graham, ayolah! Kau benar-benar berpikir jantungmu ada disana?" Sheriff mengangguk. Emma menghela. "Oke."

Emma memegang gagang pintu dan berusaha membukanya, tapi tidak bisa. Itu terkunci. Pada akhirnya wanita ini menendang pintu sampai terbuka. Sheriff langsung membawaku masuk. Ia melepaskan tangannya dariku dan mulai mencari di sekitar dinding. Emma masuk juga dan melihat sekeliling. Kulihat memang ada peti bertuliskan Henry Mills di batu nisannya—berarti ia memberi nama Henry pada putra angkatnya berdasarkan nama ayah dari ibu.

"Pasti ada disini, di suatu tempat," kata Sheriff. Kuputuskan untuk mulai memeriksa barang-barang di dinding, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi tempat untuk menyimpan jantung manusia. "Pasti ada pintu rahasia, atau apa."

Kudengar helaan Emma. "Graham—hei, Graham, tidak ada apa-apa disini."

"Emma, kau bahkan tidak ikut mencari," desahku pelan sambil menaruh jambangan pada tempatnya lagi.

"Tepat," ujar Sheriff. "Pasti ada. Kalau tidak ada, maka—"

"—Tidak apa-apa," potong Emma. "Semuanya akan tidak apa-apa."

"Emma, Henry—"

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?_"

Deg.

Itu suara ibu, kan?

Aku langsung menoleh, melihat ibu sudah ada di depan bangunan. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah. Spontan aku menoleh pada Sheriff yang sudah pucat. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk keluar juga dari sini. Yah, lagipula mana bisa kabur, kan?

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini?" tanya Emma. Ah, ya, Emma memang tidak kuberitahu tentang ibu yang biasa membawa bunga untuk ayahnya setiap hari ... Rabu. _Rabu_. Astaga, hari ini hari Rabu, kan?

"Membawakan bunga ke kuburan ayahku seperti yang kulakukan tiap Rabu," jawab ibu lalu ia mendelik padaku. "Kau juga tahu, kan, Rose? Tentu kau ingat aku melarangmu masuk ke sana karena tempat itu gelap dan kau selalu takut gelap."

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk.

"Jangan salahkan Rosalindt, ini salahku," kata Sheriff. "Aku yang mau kesini."

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu, kembali mendelik pada Sheriff. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau cari?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sheriff, mungkin terlalu cepat. "Itu ... uh, tidak penting."

Ibu mendekat pada Sheriff. "Kau tidak terlihat sehat, ayo kuantar kau pulang, kau juga Rose."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sheriff menepis tangan ibu. "Regina, aku—aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah, tidak denganmu."

"Tapi kau mau dengan mereka."

"Hei, ini antara kalian berdua, jangan sangkutpautkan aku dan Rozzy," sahut Emma. Kalau ini bukan ibu yang sedang, mungkin, marah, aku pasti akan memutar bola mataku dan menyuruh ibu kandung Henry ini untuk jangan bicara.

"Dia benar—ini antara kita, dan banyak hal harus diubah," kata Sheriff.

"Dan aku penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba begitu," ujar ibu datar, dengan tersenyum dingin. Aku langsung merinding dan rasanya ingin menangis. Terakhir kali aku melihat ibu seperti ini adalah saat nilai sejarahku di rapor dapat C. Dan, oh, aku tahu, permasalahan kali ini jauh lebih berat dari sekedar nilai merah di rapor.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka," ujar Sheriff. "Kau tahu, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, Regina. Dan aku tahu sekarang masalahnya bukan aku—kamu."

Ibu mengangguk kecil. "Jadi kau tinggalkan aku untuk Rose?" Itu dia, namaku tersebut juga.

"Aku meninggalkanmu demi diriku," ucap Sheriff mantap.

"Graham, kau tidak berpikir jernih—"

"—Sebenarnya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpikir jernih," bantah pria itu. "Aku perlu merasakan sesuatu, Regina, dan satu-satunya cara untuk melakukannya adalah dengan memberi diriku sendiri kesempatan."

"Graham—"

"—Maafkan aku, semua sudah berakhir," potong Sheriff lagi.

Ibu mendelik pada Emma. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kulakukan padamu, Miss Swan, untuk menerima ini. Sejak kau datang, anak-anakku jadi berubah. Kau selalu datang untuk membuat semua yang kupunya pergi."

Aku agak menyerngit. Kenapa ibu malah menyalahkan Emma? Maksudku, kalau pun ibu ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kupikir harusnya itu aku. Memang bukannya aku merebut Sheriff dari ibu, tapi pria ini memilihku, jadi kenapa ibu menyalahkan Emma?

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan tentang dia," sergah Sheriff.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi sampai dia datang kesini!"

"Maafkan aku, pernahkah kau berhenti berpikir bahwa masalahnya mungkin bukan padaku atau siapa-siapa, tapi padamu?" tanya Emma.

"Maaf?" Jangankan ibu, aku juga bingung.

"Henry datang dan menemukanku," ucap Emma. Lalu ia meremas pelan bahuku. "Graham mencium Rozzy."

Aku termegap pelan. "Emma—"

"Oh, ya, aku tidak sengaja lihat tadi lewat jendela sebelum kalian keluar," kata Emma sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu ia menoleh pada ibu lagi. "Keduanya frustasi. Mungkin, ibu walikota, kau perlu melihat dengan jelas di cermin dan tanya sendiri kenapa setiap orang lari darimu."

Ibu menghampiri Emma, yang ada di sampingku, dengan cepat. Aku bisa melihat kepalan kedua tangannya. Lebih lagi, saat sudah sangat dekat dengan kami, aku bisa melihat ia mulai mengayunkan kepalannya. Itu mengarah pada Emma, dan aku berhasil melindunginya, mungkin.

Aku langsung terhuyung karena menerima tonjokan keras ibu. Emma berhasil menangkapku sebelum terjatuh ke tanah, lalu aku bisa mendengar seruan Sheriff.

"Aku—aku tidak apa," cicitku, dan sebenarnya kuyakin pipi ini akan memar dan—eh, aku bisa merasakan darah di mulutku.

Emma melepaskan tangannya dariku dan menerjang ibu.

"Emma—Emma, jangan!" pekikku.

"Regina!" seru Sheriff. "Jangan—hentikan! Hentikan!"

Adegan tonjok-menonjok antara Emma dan ibu terhenti ketika Sheriff berhasil menahan Emma yang mau menghajar ibu yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Emma melepaskan diri dari Sheriff dan melangkah padaku.

"_Tidak berharga_," gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

"Rose—Rosalindt, kau dihukum malam ini." Itu suara ibu.

Emma langsung berbalik badan pada ibu lagi. "Kau menonjoknya, dan dia masih dihukum? Ibu walikota, kaulah yang harus dihukum!"

Sheriff berjalan cepat ke arahku. Rasa panas dan dinign yang bersamaan itu bisa kurasakan saat tangannya memegang lembut lenganku. "Hei, kuobati lukamu, ya?"

Aku menoleh pada ibu yang sudah bangun, lalu pada Emma yang mengangguk. Jadi aku mengangguk juga.

.

.

Sesekali aku meringis kecil saat Sheriff mengusapkan kapas pada pipiku yang memar. Dan tiap kali aku meringis itu, ia akan langsung mengucapkan maaf pelan. Tapi ia masih mengusap lagi, sampai akhirnya ia melempar kapas itu ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah selesai," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terimakasih," kataku, balas tersenyum.

Sheriff mengusap pelan pipiku, yang tidak memar, dengan ibu jarinya. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya, dan ternyata ia pun juga sedang menatapku. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam, dan aku terasa hanyut dalam tatapannya. Itu terhenti ketika aku mendengar dehaman dari Emma.

"Aku, yah, aku akan keluar duluan," ujar wanita itu. Uh, aku benar-benar lupa dia ada di kantor Sheriff dengan kami.

Aku menggigit bibir dan menoleh padanya, dibalas cengiran Emma dan setelahnya ia langsung keluar, membuatku benar-benar hanya berdua saja dengan Sheriff. Dan ketika aku menoleh pada pria ini lagi, ia langsung menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya. Terkejut? Sudah pasti. Tapi kali ini ... _aku membalas ciumannya_, dan bisa kurasakan ia tersenyum.

"Aku masih penasaran sebenarnya, tentang jantungku," gumam Sheriff. "Tanpa itu, aku tahu ada yang kurang. Tapi kau ada disini denganku saat ini, dan itu cukup."

Dengan tersipu aku tersenyum. Kemudian aku terhanyut lagi dengan usapan ibu jarinya pada pipiku.

"Rosalindt, aku mencintaimu," ujarnya, dan ia melanjutkan lagi dengan lebih yakin dan tegas, "aku _tahu_ bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan ini nyata."

Mataku terasa panas, pipiku menghangat, dadaku terasa sesak. Lebih dari ini aku bisa menangis. Tidak pernah aku merasakan ini sebelumnya, tidak ada yang pernah membuatku begini. Hanya Sheriff Graham.

Yang kulakukan selanjutnya sudah pasti membuatnya terkejut. Sebab jangankan dia, aku pun terkejut juga dengan aksiku sendiri. Aku berjinjit dan menciumnya. Sempat mematung sedetik, tetapi kemudian ia membalas ciumanku lebih dalam sambil memeluk pinggangku. Setelahnya ia melepaskan mulutnya dariku, kupikir ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku salah, ia malah mengecup kecil-kecil dagu dan rahangku dan terus sampai ke leherku.

Sensasi geli meliputiku, terutama saat Sheriff mulai mengisap dan menggigit kecil leherku. Aku memekik dan mengerang pelan sesekali, lalu ia mengangkat tubuhku, membuatku duduk di atas meja. Sudah aku duduk disana, Sheriff baru menyingkir dari leherku. Aku berani bertaruh wajahku sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Ia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku memaksakan diri menatap dirinya, dan kudapati ia tersenyum bahagia. Lalu Sheriff mencium bibirku lagi. Hanya sebentar, karena tiba-tiba ia menarik diri dariku.

"Sheriff?" gumamku bingung.

Sheriff mengerjap. "A-aku ingat."

"Ingat apa?"

"Semuanya."

"_Enchanted Forest_?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku memang Pemburu."

"Oh," gumamku. "D-dan ibuku—"

"—Ia menyimpan jantungku, ia menariknya keluar dari dadaku," katanya. "Rosalindt, dengar—oh, sebentar."

Aku mengerjap bingung. Kulihat ia beranjak dari hadapanku, memutar kunci pada salah satu rak dan meraih sesuatu dari sana. Kemudian ia datang ke hadapanku lagi, memamerkan kotak kecil warna merah marun. Kuteguk ludah susah payah dan mataku membulat.

"Sh-Sheriff—"

"Ingat terakhir kali kau ulangtahun, di mobilku, kubilang aku ingin memberimu sesuatu tapi aku tidak yakin?" tanya Sheriff. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu ia membuka kotak itu. Ada cincin kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Lalu kudengar ia terkekeh pelan. "Tenang, aku tidak melamarmu, _belum_. Aku hanya, yah, ingin kau memiliki ini. Ini menjadi janji bahwa aku akan berusaha menjagamu."

"Sheriff ... "

"Dengar, Rosalindt. Evil Queen menyimpan jantungku. Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, ingatlah bahwa aku mencintaimu." Bagus, sekarang air mataku mulai menetes. Kurasakan Sheriff mengecup keningku. "Tapi jika, _hanya jika_, kita berhasil melalui ini semua dengan selamat, aku ingin kau keluar dari rumah itu dan tinggal denganku. Jika kau mau."

Sambil agak terisak aku mengangguk. "Aku mau."

Sheriff tersenyum. "Boleh aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk jariku dengan dagunya. Aku mengangguk lagi dan ia mengambil tangan kiriku, mengenakan cincin kupu-kupu itu pada jari manisku.

Baru aku akan mengatakan terimakasih, kotak cincin dari tangan Sheriff terjatuh, dan pria itu meringis. Aku memekik dan memanggilnya. Dicengkeramnya baju di sebelah dada kiri. Dada sebelah kiri, itu letak jantung, kan? Jantung Sheriff tidak ada pada dadanya, jadi kenapa dengannya sekarang? Sheriff terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan, aku segera menghampirinya di lantai, memegang tangannya dengan cemas dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Telingaku terasa mendengung ketika Sheriff tidak lagi meronta kesakitan, ketika ia tidak mengerang lagi, ketika tangannya terjatuh dari dadanya. Lalu tangisku pecah sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku mendengar teriakan—Rozzy, apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Emma yang berlari masuk.

"Emma—Emma—"

Dengan cepat Emma berusaha memberi nafas buatan dan memompa dada Sheriff, tidak ada yang terjadi. "Dia sudah pergi ... "

Wanita ini meninggalkan sisi Sheriff, lalu memelukku.

.

.

_Sheriff Graham pernah bilang bahwa akan ada hal baik setelah hujan selesai. Tapi bagaimana jika hujan itu tak kunjung berhenti?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SELESAI BAGIAN SATU  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
